A Light Against the Growing Darkness
by emjay82
Summary: ABH.What if the SW Universe and the LOTR Universe were of the same Universe, but only separated by time. What kind of world would it be? The year is 20 BBY, Galactic Republic. Drifting back from the abyss of unconsciousness, pain floods your mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T (mostly for future chapters)

_italic_ are flashbacks

I finally got my spell-check to work, so re-posting; hopefully I got most of the mistakes. ;)

* * *

**_A Light against the Growing Darkness_**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

Chapter 1

The year is 20 BBY, Galactic Republic.

Drifting back from the abyss of unconsciousness, pain floods your mind, every inch of your body hurts. You hear voices in the distance, speaking words you do not understand. Your eyelids do not want to open, but you know that you must. You open your eyes. Blinding light, burning through to the back of your mind. You shut them immediately.

_"Sitting down for super with your parents and your brother. Passing a basket of bread. The voices are distant, as is yours, laughter. A bright white light. You are being pulled by an invisible hand, away from your home into the air. Your house growing smaller and smaller as the hand pulls you up into the atmosphere, then into space. You are as a ghost, without physical body. You see Earth grow smaller as you pass by the moon. Something is wrong, there is a flicker in the sun. It grows brighter as you are being pulled away, farther and farther into the depths of space. Then... is explodes. The sun has gone supernova. The plasma shockwave destroys Mercury, then Venus, then... Earth... You hear yourself scream and try to free yourself from the invisible hand that is taking you away from your home. Numb you watch the shockwave destroy Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. Nothing is left, only a small lightless ball, where once was a burning Sun. It is all gone, they are all gone, all of them... there is only you... As you are pulled away deeper and deeper into the darkness and coldness of space, your consciousness strays into nothingness, leaving behind reality."_

The memory fades and despair rises inside you, as you realise that you are truly alone. Granted the voices you are hearing tell you that you are somewhere, but you are alone. There is no going back, there is nowhere to go back too. You squeeze your eyes shut even more, hoping against hope that you are dreaming. But you know it is not so, this is real. Sorrow and despair threaten to drown you, and breathing becomes harder and harder as fear grips you, digging its claws deep into the fabric of your soul. You need to open your eyes, the voices are coming closer and closer. And despite everything, your survival instincts are greater than your despair. You open your eyes, the light not as bright as it had been moments ago. You quickly realise that you are in some kind of room with large windows, looking out onto what looks like a massive city. You are on a bed, in the same clothes you had been wearing when you sat down for super, but you notice they look a little singed. You must have been closer to the supernova than you had first thought, although you are unsure as how that could be. Before you are creatures you have never seen before. A 2 meter tall being covered in brown and blond hair, very much looking like an oversized dog with yellow eyes standing on 2 feet; a giant serpent like being with a hairy face and claws; a pale green being with a long neck and small head, with pink eyes and long slender fingers; and a small green being with big ears, green eyes, and carrying a cane, it looks very old, reminding you of a troll. As you see them you get up and quickly try to get some distance between you and the strange creatures. The little green troll moves towards you and you back away, only to hit a wall. There is nowhere for you to run, and jumping out the window is not an option as you realise for the first time, just how high up you are from the surface.

The little troll speaks to you in words that you do not understand. It seems to you that it sounds like English, but it is not. It smiles at you sympathetically, realising that you cannot understand him. Yet it continues to speak to you in a soft and comforting tone, conveying concern and gentleness. And so you calm down a little, knowing you are in no danger from these creatures. The little troll had continued to approach you, and was now standing before you. You bend down to be at his height, and slowly you extend your hand and touch this strange creature's hand. Retracting it immediately as you confirm that it is real. But the little creature keeps its calm and welcoming demeanour, and your curiosity overtakes your fear. Retaking its hand, you examine it. Then tentatively you touch the strange ears and the small body. It lets out an unfamiliar sound. It is alien, but you recognise it as being giggles, the little creature obviously tickled by your touch. You smile.

The little green troll points to itself and says "Yoda".

You place you hand over his chest and repeat the word, "Yoda". Yoda nods his approval.

You point to yourself, "Aime".

Yoda mimics your gesture, and touches you with his pointy green finger, "Aime".

You stand back up, and slowly make your way across the room where the other creatures are standing. As you take the time to look at them you realise they are not that scary, their eyes speaking of nothing but compassion and kindness. It is also only now that you notice, that regardless of their different physical appearances, they are all adorned in brown robes. Silly you, to have been afraid of monks. As your fear dissipates you take a step closer to the over-sized dog, gesturing to yourself, "Aime".

It repeats the gesture, "Tyvokka". Tyvokka then extends his hand and you take it, the hair is soft and his hand padded like a paw. You then move to the serpent-like being, "Oppo Rancisis". Then the other, "Yarael Poof".

----------

A/N:

- Tyvokka survived the Stark Hyperspace War, and is still a member of the Jedi Council. Master Plo Koon taking Master Yaddle's seat when she died.

----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

**_A Light against the Growing Darkness_**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

Chapter 2

_"How do you go on... when in your heart... you begin to understand... there is no going back?" _

_- LOTR-ROTK-_

* * *

"Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I have been appointed to be your translator." 

You turn around startled. You had been staring out onto the massive city, amazed at the grandeur of it all. There was city as far as the eye could see. No green, no trees, no lakes, no mountains, only city. Somehow that made you sad. The monks had left you alone, and a funny looking droid had brought you some clean clothes to change into. And so after changing into the simple white robes you had looked out the window, wondering. The room you were in was simple enough; it had a bed, a bedside table and a few chairs. The walls however were glass, with curtains that could be drawn for privacy. Through the glass you could see into other rooms, unfortunately there was not much to look at as they were empty. As you turn towards the voice you notice a gold android with yellow "eyes" looking at you, crossed with himself.

"I am so sorry to have startled you my lady, but how may I be of service?" C-3PO states in is metallic voice, as he moves towards the bed and refolds properly you clothes. "I will have these cleaned and mended for you."

"You... you speak English???" You ask, surprised and happy that at least someone here will be able to understand you.

"I am fluent in over six million forms of communications."

"Six million!?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations."

"I'm Aime, nice to meet you C-3PO." You extend your had to the droid. Looking at you strangely he extends his metal hand, mimicking your gesture.

"What a strange form of greeting."

"(Smirk) No, like this." And you take his metal hand and shake it.

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you lady Aime."

C-3PO takes your clothes and disappears around the corner, but quickly comes back empty handed.

"C-3PO, where am I?"

"Well you are in the Healing ward of the Jedi Temple. On the planet Coruscant of course."

Coruscant, Jedi Temple. These words do not even begin to sound familiar. Although you are not certain why you had expected anything to be. Your home planet was destroyed, and with it all its cultures and histories, nothing could change that. So many questions swirled in your head. Where was Coruscant? What Galaxy where you in? Were you still in the Milky Way? What date was this? Did any other humans survive? Where there other humans in this Galaxy? What would happen to you?

"Mmm, many questions you have. Hopefully able to answer them we will be."

You snap out of your daze as you realise Yoda had entered your room and now stood at the doorway. In shock, you only manage to blink absently at him.

"Mmm, but many questions as well we have."

"You. You speak English?! And you're just saying this now?!?"

"Know many languages I do. Very old this 'English' is. Long dead it has been. Yet spoken by a handful it still is."

As Yoda had entered your room, C-3PO had made a quiet exit, and was now returning with a platter of food.

"I hope this will be to your liking, my lady." C-3PO places the food tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you C-3PO. It looks... interesting." You look at the strange foods in your tray. It is colourful, with varying colours of green, red and orange. You assume that the green things are vegetables, and the red thing is some sort of meat. Smelling your food, you contend that it at least smells good. You think. The mixture of smells is foreign to you, but not unpleasant. For drink it is some sort of clear liquid, devoid of sent. Water. Picking up the fork you poke one of the green things. Bringing it to your nose, you smell it. As you are examining your food, Yoda settles himself in a nearby chair. You take a bite of the green thing, the texture is crunchy, and the taste reminds you of broccoli. Never having liked broccoli, you are surprised at how comforting the taste is to you.

"Good. Eat you should. Tell me, does a meaning 'Aime' have?"

"It is a French word, it means 'he or she love'."

"Beautiful name that is."

"Thank you. You don't speak French too do you?"

"(Laugh) No, no I do not."

"Does Yoda mean anything in your language?"

"Yes, 'the one who waits' it means."

"I see. What are you waiting for?"

"You."

You look down at your food, and continue poking, smelling and eating, confused at what Yoda is telling you. Silence falls between the two of you, the only sounds coming from C-3PO shuffling across the room, doing god knows what.

"Yoda? How did I get here?"

"Mmm, unsure we are, felt a disturbance in the Force..."

"The Force?"

"Yes the Force. An energy field, by all living things created. Surrounds us and penetrate us is does. Binding together the Galaxy it does.ä And gives the Jedi its power."

"Oh, I see." Well at least they these monks don't worship the devil, it is a start, you think to yourself.

"Saying I was, a disturbance in the Force we felt. Bright light there was, then, here you were. Hoping I was, more you could tell us."

_"Master Yoda was meditating in his quarters. Suddenly he felt a great disturbance in the Force. As though a storm was gathering strength. Picking up his cane, the grand Master went in search of the Force storm, feeling it was near. As he walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple, he was met by others, who also had felt the growing storm. Into the Temple Archive, then down into the Ancient levels of the Temple. The Jedi followed the currents of the Force to the Ancient Hall. _

_The Ancient Hall was a grand room carved out of the rock, fit to have once belonged to some powerful king. The Hall was lavished in intricate stone carving and engravings in the walls and ceiling, and at the far end of the Hall lay a high altar. At the end of a long staircase, on top of the altar lay a sword stuck in the rock. Surrounding the base of the altar and on the stairs were engravings, in a script long forgotten and different from the other engravings in the room. The engravings glowed as thought they were written in light itself. The Jedi historians believed this place to have been an ancient temple where beings, who would later found the Jedi Order, came to worship their ancient gods. The sword also held some special mystic. Much older than the "temple" it resided in, it was believed to have belonged to an ancient king, who long ago brought peace to Coruscant, uniting its people. The sword, as far as memory and recorded history could tell, none had ever been able to move it from its resting place, guarded by a secret pre-Jedi Order, known as the Kaale. This was believed to have been some 200 000years ago. And here the Force storm grew. The Hall had always had a surreal feel to it. As though when one walked on its floors, one was neither here nor there, time seemed to stop its flow in these walls. Opening a doorway into another time, another world, another plane. And in this place the Force storm converged atop a single point, the ancient sword. The Jedi looked upon the altar with a mix of awe and dread, as they could see the dark clouds of the Force spin atop the sword. A strong wind began to blow across the room, a faint voice could be heard. Whispering in a tongue none understood: _'Quén cuilë ana avaleryat, Quén tuo ana tulyat, Quén estel ana canuvat, ar mí cálë rúnat'_. A bright light suddenly began emanating form the sword, and from the light a being was thrown. Down the staircase it fell, to land on the stone cold floor. Steam and smoke rising from its strange clothe. And for a brief moment, a symbol, a cross surrounded by a circle, glowed on its forehead." _

"Tell me what last you remember."

You look away, out on the city. All the pain and sorrow flooding back, as a tidal wave hitting the shore. The image of Earth's destruction flashing in your mind. You can't breathe. Yoda seeing your distress, puts his small hand on yours, gently squeezing as he sends waves of comfort through the Force. Looking back at this strange little creature, you take a breath and tell him what you remember.

* * *

Yoda and yourself had been talking, about nothing, about everything, for what seemed like hours. He made you feel better, you didn't feel so alone, so afraid, when he was there. He made it all seem bearable somehow. You learned that they were not monks, but in fact Jedi. And these Jedi were the guardians of the Galaxy, of democracy. You learned more about the Force and how it related to the Jedi. _"What do you see when you look at me?" _you had asked. _"A light. In the Force, a bright light I see. Strong it is."_ Yoda had replied. You told him of Earth, the good as well as the bad. He told you of the Galaxy. You learned there were humans in this Galaxy, and in that knowledge you found some comfort, knowing you were not the last of your race. 

A humanoid woman, with greenish-yellow skin and blue eyes, with diamond tattoos on her nose and cheeks, dressed in dark blue robes entered the room. You know that she is also a Jedi, as she carries one of those silver tubes you now know to be a lightsaber. The weapon of the Jedi. She respectfully called Master Yoda's attention, and after a short exchange of words, he turned to you.

"Ready for us they are."

"Ready for what?"

"Make sure we must, that healthy you are. Run a few harmless tests, Master Viiko would like."

Looking unsure and suspicious. You never liked doctors or hospitals, or having anyone poke you and probe you for that matter, doing tests with long Latin names that no one ever understood. And now aliens were going to do the same? Images of the Alien Autopsy flash briefly in your mind. Your hesitation not going unnoticed...

"Nothing to worry about there is. If uncomfortable you become, stop we can."

"Ok. But can C-3PO come too?"

"If you wish. Follow Padawan Offee, we must now".

You get up from the bed, and along with C-3PO and Master Yoda, you follow Padawan Offee into another room. This particular room is filled with instruments and screens displaying various images, and vials filled with strange liquids. As you enter you feel a small electric shock, and notice that the air in this room feels sterile. It has that unmistakable hospital feel. A humanoid man looks up from his desk as you arrive. The 'man' has human features, but like the young woman, his skin and hair is different than yours. It appears to you as though he is on fire. His skin a yellowish-orange, his hair a fiery red, with only a few white streaks betraying his advanced age, and deep red-brown eyes. The old Master smiles at you as he gets up from behind his desk. He quickly begins to speak with Master Yoda and Padawan Offee. Not understanding their words and feeling rather irked that you are not included, in what is obviously a discussion about you, you turn to C-3PO.

"C-3PO, what are they saying?"

"Master Viiko is discussing the tests he wishes to perform, and in which order, my lady."

"Oh, thank you."

Before you can turn around and begin snooping around the room, Master Yoda addresses you.

"Sit on the chair you must. Worry not, hurt you it will not. Scan you Master Viiko will."

Padawan Offee rolls out a chair and directs you to sit on it. Warily you sit down, and wait. You don't have to wait very long, as Master Viiko presses a few buttons on a nearby console and a red beam comes down on you, scanning you from head to toe. As it does so a 3-D image begins to form on a nearby screen. The image reminds you of those pictures you had once seen in a biology book, the ones showing muscles, bones, and organs in different layers. The image seems of great interest to the two healers, as they once again seem to forget you are even in the room.

"C-3PO?"

"It would appear, my lady, that your physiology is quite unusual for a human."

"Meaning?"

"I am no healer, but it would appear your internal organs are on the wrong side."

"Excuse me? Wrong side? What the hell are they talking about, my organs are on the side they should be."

"There also seems to be an unidentified organ, with apparently no function."

"Oh, that's just my appendix. C-3PO, tell them that's my appendix, and that my organs are on the correct side."

C-3PO then turns to the Jedi and relates the information you have just given him. After some discussion, C-3PO turns back to you.

"Master Viiko would like to know if this appendix has a function. As this is a new organ to be seen in a human."

"New organ? No it's a very old one. And it serves no purpose, except to kill you if it bursts. But that's not important. It's believed it used to have something to do with the immune system in early humans."

C-3PO translates this new information to the Jedi. But as he is translating, Master Viiko waves at him to stop.

"It would appear that they have already understood your answer."

"What? How? Did they learn English in the past five minutes??"

"Learn it they did not. Through the Force, understand a foreign speech one can, but speak it they cannot."

"Ok, that is so not fair."

Master Viiko commands the attention of C-3PO, who then in turn speaks to you.

"Master Viiko would like to know. If it is so dangerous, why keep the organ at all?"

"Because that requires surgery. And in our medical system, you don't want to operate unless you have to, and why remove an otherwise healthy organ? I mean, most humans will never have a problem with their appendixes, so..."

"Master Viiko would also like to know if you know how far along the evolutionary tree you are."

"Emm, wow..." Trying to remember the Human Evolution class you took in University. "Well the Homo genus appeared about 2 million years ago. I'm a Homo sapien sapien, so about 40 thousand years ago. Homo sapien, emm, 250 thousand years ago. About. And that's using Earth time."

"And your organs being on this side is the norm?"

"Yes..."

Master Viiko turns to C-3PO asking new questions for him to translate.

"My lady, are you aware that your lungs are severely deteriorated?"

"Yes, I have asthma, there's no cure."

"If it is alright with you my lady, Master Viiko would like to take some of your blood now."

"Ok"

Still sitting in your chair, you begging to roll up your sleeve, but stop when you notice the Jedi's confused looks. Padawan Offee gestures for your hand. Extending your hand to her, she takes it, pricking your finger with a small device, then smiling at you. She then hands the instrument to Master Viiko who places it into a much larger one. After a few moments a hologram of your DNA appears in the centre of the room. And once more, your DNA must be very oh so fascinating for they forget you again. But something is different in their mannerism this time, something is not quite right.

"3PO? What's wrong?"

"My lady, it seems that your DNA has several points in common with the Galactic Human."

"And that means what exactly?"

"Ancestor to the Galactic Human you are." Yoda answers you.

"The what now? But that's impossible, Earth is destroyed. And last time I checked we couldn't even get people outside our own solar system."

"Lie your DNA does not. Show it does that sometimes more your people lived, before scattered across the stars they were."

"How much longer?"

"100 years."

"This thing is that precise? 100 years... but I saw Earth get destroyed. The sun went supernova. Now, I'm no astrophysicist, but planets can't withstand those things. So how the hell did we populate another galaxy, when we're extinct??"

"Another galaxy this is not. Your Milky Way this is. Somehow in the future you are. Therefore, destroyed Earth could not have been."

"I saw it happen with my own eyes."

"Trust your eyes you should not. Rethink your last moment you must. There the answer lies."

You don't want to do this, you don't want to think about it. It is just too painful. Master Yoda looks at you with understanding eyes, gently urging you to do so. You close your eyes, and are immediately flooded by pain, sorrow and despair as you watch the sun explode and destroy your home. You can't do this; you can't watch the death of your family, your people, your home.

"Do this you must. What feel you?"

Keeping Yoda's words in mind, you go through the emotions that you felt, trying to go beyond the despair. As you are moving through the emotions you get stuck on a feeling, unable to quite describe it. It is the feeling you get when you know something is wrong, but you are unsure why. The sun flickers, it explodes. The sun flickers, it explodes, shockwave destroys Earth. Shockwave destroys Earth. Flickers, explodes, shockwave. Shockwave. That's it! Astronomy 205, _"...in 5 billion years the sun will expand into a red giant, consuming Mercury and Venus. It will be so close to Earth that it will boil away the oceans and the atmosphere long before it consumes it. Then it will shrink away into a white dwarf."_ The sun won't supernova! It's not that kind of star! Your eyes flash open.

"It's a lie!! The sun can't supernova, it's not massive enough for that. That means Earth is..." Overwhelming joy fills you as you realise your home and family are safe, but the feeling does not last, dread fills you.

"But why?? Why make me think it was destroyed?? Who would do such a thing?"

"Mmm. Perhaps one who wishes you not to seek it. Meditate on this I will."

"Master Viiko would like to know if you know your planet's position in the galaxy."

"Roughly"

"That will be most satisfactory my lady."

"You think you can find it Master Yoda?"

"With your DNA and information you give us, greater the chances are to finding your planet."

"How long will it take?"

"Impossible to say, big the galaxy is, many planets there are."

"Ballpark it for me, days? Week? Months?"

"Master Viiko advises, it will probably take months. I am sorry my lady."

"Ok... ok..." Then you remember something that was said earlier.

"How far... how far into the future I am?"

"Mmm, sorry I am to have to tell you this. 100 927 years you have travelled."

100 927 years... The excitement of the possibility of seeing your home again, vanishes. Even if Earth was truly not destroyed... 100 927 years... it would not be your Earth. Sorrow. They are all dead. Despair. They are all dead... you are alone.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the window, your legs pulled to your chess, you absently stare outside. Numbness is all you feel. You are shutting down, as your brain tries to process what has happened. Resting your head on the cool glass, you watch the drops of water roll down the window as more splatter on to replace them. The sky is gray, as it rains over this part of the planet wide city. The grey atmosphere giving the city a cold and unfriendly feel. You pull your legs closer to you, as you look out upon this dreary city, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

In the doorway stand Master Yoda and a tall black man, his head shaved, Master Mace Windu.

"Interesting." The dark Jedi Master says.

"Intuitive it appears to be."

"She is not controlling it?"

"Unaware of the skill she is."

The two Jedi Masters step out into the hallway and continuing their discussion, head towards Master Viiko's office.

"Train her to control her skill I believe we should."

"What are you suggesting Master Yoda? That she be trained as a Jedi?"

"Exactly what suggesting I am."

"With all due respect Master Yoda, the Code forbids it. And besides it takes more to be a Jedi than the ability to mask ones own presence. One requires a connection to the Force."

"Connected we all are to the Force."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it. Besides she is too old."

"Brought here for a reason she was. Unlearn what she has learned she can."

"Are you seriously considering this Master?"

"Nothing to consider there is."

Before Master Windu could object any further to this ludicrous chain of thought, they had reached Master Viiko's office.

"Ah, just the Jedi I wanted to see. Come in and sit down."

"How is she doing Viiko?" Asked Master Windu.

"Well enough, considering. She's shutting down, retreating into herself, while her brain processes what has happened. But I believe she will be just fine. Now physically, on the other hand. Her lungs are severely deteriorated, and she has stretch ligaments in her wrists and ankles, as well as early signs of arthritis in her wrists, as well as a number of genetic predispositions to various cancers and heart disease. But luckily for her nothing a few hours in the bacta tank won't fix. And as for her genetic predispositions, I would like to perform some more tests before I start playing with her DNA. As well I suggest we give her Category A and B vaccinations for now. We have no idea if she has the basic immunities. As well, I know she is not going to like this, but I suggest we keep her in quarantine for a little while, until we can determine for certain that she is not carrying anything that could harm us."

"As well as protecting her." Master Windu added.

"Of course. These tests can wait until tomorrow."

"Very well then. Late it is, meditate I should."

The Jedi bid their goodnights. Master Yoda slowly walked down the corridor, stopping at your door. Peering inside he finds you asleep, still sitting on the window ledge, legs to your chess, head resting on the window.

_"A long time ago, a Padawan and his Master made their way down to the Ancient Hall. There the Master took his Padawan to the top of the altar and told him of the ancient sword. 'Now listen carefully Yoda, there is much I need to tell you...' And so the Master told his apprentice of things of old and secrets to be kept. Of a prophecy of old, about the return of an ancient darkness, and One who would come forth to hold the light against the growing darkness: _'One life to unite them, One strength to lead them, One hope to guide them, and in the light free them.' _And so the sword lay in the rock waiting for its master's return. And as it had for days on pass, the Kaale ever watchful, waiting for that fateful day. And soon it was, that the Padawan became Knight, and the old Master died. Passing on the charge, his turn to watch and wait. And Yoda, 'the one who waits', wait he would."_

"Waited a long time I have, now here you are. Dark days are ahead of you, but prevail I know you will." Master Yoda turned away from the room in which you slept, and walked down the hall, heading to wards his chambers. Leaving C-3PO covering your sleeping form with a blanket.

* * *

---------- 

A/N: - 'Quén cuilë ana avaleryat, Quén tuo ana tulyat, Quén estel ana canuvat, ar mí cálë rúnat' means 'One life to unite them, One strength to lead them, One hope to guide them, and in the light free them.' And I know it is a bad translation, if and when I figure the correct translation I'll change it. Until then, just bear with me.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

* * *

**_A Light against the Growing Darkness_**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 3**

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you"_

_-A. Lavigne 'I'm with you'-_

* * *

A week had passed. Master Viiko had done test after test, and was finally satisfied with the results. And so a few days ago, he had allowed Padawan Offee to vaccinate you for the Category A and B diseases, as well as a Stage 1 gene therapy. The Stage 1 gene therapy would turn off all the genes that predisposed you to genetic diseases. You weren't too excited about your genes being manipulated, but if it saved you from getting cancer or something like that you were willing to give it a try. The same went for the vaccinations, you were not too sure for what kind of disease they were for exactly, but as long as they prevented you from getting sick, that's all that mattered to you. Your mood had improved greatly over the past few days, although you were getting tired of being cooped up in a room, no matter how exciting the view outside was, you wanted to leave. To fill your days, in between the rounds of tests and scans, C-3PO had begun teaching you "Basic", the common language of the galaxy. It was close to English, sentence structure wise, as well as most words sounded as thought they might have been English words once upon a time. Master Yoda came to visit you often, enquiring on your well being. It is during those visits that Master Yoda taught you how to meditate. You had never been one to meditate, but it did give you something to do, and you hadn't expected it to make you feel better. It is also during those visits that Master Yoda had asked you a very peculiar question. _"Aware are you, that mask your presence in the Force you can?"_ Mask your presence? Unbenounced to you, you were, when you became uncomfortable or scared, or even as you slept. At times, if Master Yoda had not been staring strait at you, seeing you he would not have known you were there. _"No I was not aware." "In time, to control it, teach you I can. If wish so you do." "I would like that". _

Master Viiko also visited you often, prying for all the medical knowledge you had about your physiology. You were not a doctor, and what you knew or thought you knew was not much. Now you wished you had paid more attention in biology class in high school. But none the less, Master Viiko assured you that any knowledge, no matter how small would help him. As he ran tests after tests, and unravelled your DNA, he found your DNA history fascinating, seeing great potential for research into ancient diseases and immunities. It would keep him occupied for months, you just hoped that you wouldn't have to stay in this room all that time; you weren't a lab rat after all. Today however the research would have to wait. Today you were going into the bacta-tank. Standing in front of the tank in your underwear you begin to reconsider the wiseness of all this. C-3PO had explained the whole process, and that you would have a respirator and that they would sedate you so you could sleep. But still, suddenly you were developing felling of claustrophobia, and what if you drowned? But Yoda had assured you that you would not drown, and that it was quite safe.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan Anakin landed their craft in the Jedi hangar. They had just returned from a particularly hard mission and were looking forward to a hot shower and a good night sleep. But before they could do that, they needed to get medical clearance from the healers. And so they walked towards the Healing ward, their trusty Artoo unit following behind. 

In the meantime in the Bacta-tank room, Master Viiko and Padawan Offee were discussing, while a nervous C-3PO hung around.

"How is she Barriss?"

"Very well Master, her vitals are normal."

"Good. Keep a close eye on her none the less."

"Is there something wrong Master Viiko?"

"No C-3PO, nothing is wrong." C-3PO had been hanging around the tank, waiting for you to emerge. He had become quite found of you over that past week.

"Master Viiko. Keeping a close eye on your patients as ever I see."

Master Viiko turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin. Nice to see you upright for a change. Though I notice that you still haven't learned to duck Master Kenobi." Pointing to a not so pretty gash on Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Master Obi-Wan would have lost his head if I hadn't been there, to save him, again."

"For the record Padawan, I had the situation perfectly under control until you decided to play the hero."

"Oh, you had everything under control alright..." Anakin barely able to contain his laughter.

"We will talk about this later. Besides Master Viiko it is not as bad as it looks."

"Oh, are you a Healer now Master Kenobi? Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Master Kenobi, Master Anakin, it is so glad to see you. I hope your mission went well." C-3PO had moved forward.

"Well enough Threepio, thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"I do say though Master Kenobi, that gash on your forehead does not look very good."

"Thank you Threepio." Obi-Wan gave a warning glare to his Padawan, as Anakin tried to muffle another giggle.

C-3PO quickly turned his attention to his little droid friend, Artoo whistling and beeping away, tell his golden friend the exciting adventure he just had. "Well let me tell you Artoo, things have been quite exciting here as well." C-3PO added as they moved to the side and closer to your bacta-tank.

"Master, who is this? I do not recognise her."

"Well Anakin I would be very surprised if you did. This is Aime, and it is a very long story. Now come, let me tend to your Master's wound, and check you."

Master Viiko directs the two Jedi out of the Bacta-tank room, towards the private rooms. However they do not get very far. In the Force came suddenly a blinding light followed by a powerful wave and what sounded like a faint cry, making the Jedi stop in their tracks.

"Did you feel that Master?" Says Anakin, as they all turn around towards you.

"Yes I did Padawan."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was came from Aime's tank." Master Viiko answers as he begins to make his way back to you.

Alarms suddenly go off. Running back to your tank, the Jedi find the display-lights flashing frantically, and Barriss trying to make heads or tails of the readings. Your vitals are plummeting.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I did not touch anything!" C-3PO says in a panic. But no one is paying attention to the droid.

"She's crashing!"

"Let's get her out of there quickly."

Obi-Wan and Anakin help Barriss get you out of the tank. Obi-Wan taking you in his arms, gently lays you on the cold floor.

"Master, on her forehead" Anakin points out the glowing symbol on your forehead.

"Cover her." Is Obi-Wan's reply. As both Jedi remove their robe to use as pillow and blanket.

Master Viiko is barking orders, asking for various medical instruments and medicines, as other healers rush in to assist him. They inject you with a clear liquid, hoping that it will help stabilise your vitals. But it has no effect, and you flat line.

"No pulse!" Barriss advises.

"Defibrillator!"

A healer hand Master Viiko two circular objects, which he places over your heart.

"Charge to 200. Clear!"

Everyone moves away from you as you are given a shock, making your chess rise above the floor.

"Nothing"

"Again! Clear"

Nothing. They shock you again, and again, and again. A faint rhythm.

"Ok let's get her into her room. Barriss check all the records. I want to know what went wrong."

"Yes Master." Barriss rushes off to go find out what happened.

The healers gently put you into a gurney and wheel you away, a very worried C-3PO follows as Artoo beeps and whistles trying to calm his friend. Leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin behind. Anakin turns to his Master.

"Master, did you see that?"

"Yes I did Padawan."

"That symbol, what is it?"

"I don't know Padawan. But did you notice how it was not there when we first arrived. It only appeared when she was in distress, then disappeared once her heart began beating again. But that is not what intrigues me more..."

"What Master?"

"Did you sense it?"

"When?"

"When her heart stopped, what did you feel?"

"Nothing... I felt nothing."

"Exactly, we should have felt something, some ripple in the Force. Her light faded, we saw it, but why did we not feel it?"

"What do you think it means Master?"

"I am not sure, and that wave in the Force... I will have to speak with Master Yoda."

* * *

Another Jedi Healer had come and taken Obi-Wan and Anakin to an observation room. After a series of tests, and having cleaned Obi-Wan's head wound, a medical droid had asked Obi-Wan to please follow him. The droid took the Jedi to one of the private rooms and advised them to wait here for Master Viiko. The curtains in the room were drawn to give the Jedi Master some privacy. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this, being brought to the healing rooms was never a good sign. He noticed his Padawan pacing around in the room, obvious worry written on hi features. 

"Padawan, stop pacing you are making me dizzy."

Anakin sat down on a chair, but despite the control he was exhibiting was still a little jittery.

"I feel fine Anakin. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Obi-Wan told his Padawan, sending him reassuring waves through their bond.

Anakin didn't seem convinced. He stood back up and went to the curtains on the left side of the room, where he could feel beings coming and going in the next room. Curious to see who it was, was it someone they knew? Was it that strange girl? Pulling the curtains apart a little he peered into the other room.

"Anyone we know Anakin?"

"That girl...a..."

"Aime."

"Yes."

In the next room you are lying in a bed, connected to various machines which are keeping track of your vitals and brain function. A healer hangs another bag of fluids near your bed, checking that the line to your arm is not twisted. Threepio and Artoo standing to one side, out of the way of the healer.

"How is she?"

"She is stable Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned their attention to Master Viiko standing in the doorway.

"Or so the machines tell us, it is hard to tell when one can't sense his patient." Viiko says as he looks at the curtain that is blocking your window. Master Viiko was old fashioned, he treated his patients in response to what he sensed. Sensing nothingness from you, as though you are not even there, he had to rely on what the machines told him your condition was. And this disconcerted him, greatly.

"Now, let's see what we have here." Returning his attention to his new patient, looking over his data-chart.

"Ah yes. I am sorry to have to say this Master Kenobi. But it appears you have been exposed to Hedelmöitis."

"Hedelmöitis? Can't say that I've heard of it."

"I am not surprised, it is very rare. It is a virus that attacks the blood, and can in some case be fatal. But not too worry, when diagnosed early it is quite treatable."

"But Viiko, I feel fine."

"That is not surprising, but in the next few days you may experience some chills and aches. We will be giving you the standard cocktail and keep monitoring your condition. And hopefully in a week we will be releasing you."

"And what about Anakin?"

"It would appear your Padawan has not been exposed, but I would still like to check on you, Anakin, in a few days. Just to be safe."

* * *

Late that night, Barriss runs down the halls of the healing ward towards the office of Master Viiko. Reaching his office. 

"Master Viiko! You're going to want to look at this." Handing the tired Master a datapad.

Reading the information on the pad, the old Master's eyes widen in surprise.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but I've checked the readings three times. There is no medical reason for her to have crashed."

"Somehow, Barriss, I suspect the reason may not be medical at all."

"But that's not all, Master. Look at her recent scans and blood-work." Handing him another datapad.

"I must speak with the Council."

* * *

It is dark and cold, as you wander the damp caves. You have been wandering for what seems like an eternity in this underground maze. You begin to believe that you will never see daylight again. You're cold and afraid, and alone. Sitting down, your back against the cold, wet rock wall, you begin to cry. After a moment you wipe your face and pull yourself together. There is a way out and you are going to find it! You continue walking, stumbling over a rock, you fall flat on your face. Ow! As you start to get yourself up you hear a sound in the distance. Freezing, you listen. Laughter. A little girl is laughing. _"Silly, you're never going to get out lying on your face."_ Getting yourself up you run towards the voice, going from tunnel to tunnel. Just as you begin to get close, the voice disappears into the distance. You turn a corner and find a bright light. Daylight. It is so bright you have to close your eyes. Slowly opening them, giving them time to adjust to the brightness. You walk into the daylight, but suddenly find yourself underwater. The water is dark you are deep underwater, below you only growing darker. You swim upwards as fast as you can, as you are running out of air. You are getting closer and closer to the surface. You can see the shimmering surface, the rays of light penetrating the surface, but it is still far and you are out of air. Your lungs are burning, screaming in pain, but you keep swimming. Breaching the surface you gasp for air.

* * *

Your head hurts, you squeeze your eyes shut in pain. You hear Threepio shuffle towards you and Artoo beeps happily. Slowly you open your eyes and look around the room.

"Oh! Thank the maker you are awake!" Threepio exclaims.

You run your hand over your face. You feel awful, as though you've been hit by a train. Your chess in particular hurts. As you slowly sit up you notice that someone has changed you into robes.

"What happened?" You say in a dry voice. Your throat is dry and motion for water.

"Unfortunately Master Viiko has not told me, my lady." Handing you a cup of water. "But when you were in the bacta tank you almost died. The Healers had to restart your heart."

Looking under your shirt you notice two round red marks on your chess.

"I see."

"We were quite worried about you, weren't we Artoo?"

Artoo beeps his consent.

* * *

Earlier in the next room. 

Obi-Wan had drawn back the curtains, after two days of "privacy" he had had enough. To be honest though, they made him feel a little claustrophobic. Obi-Wan had written his report and had given it to Anakin to forward to the Council, and now after much pestering, Anakin had finally left his Master bedside. He had a few chills and aches, he wasn't dying for Force sake. Just when he had thought he could enjoy a little time for himself, Master Windu had decided to stop by to see him. And it had not taken long for the conversation to fall on you. Master Windu was well aware of the situation that had happened in the Bacta-tank room, as Master Viiko had already made his report to the Council. And of course, by now, even though he had been cooped up in this room, Obi-Wan knew your story. In fact the whole Temple knew of the 100 927 year old human.

"What do you make of the Force was that was felt?" Obi-Wan finally asked. He had meditated on this issue, but the Force had been confusing in its answer. So much so that Obi-Wan wasn't better off after meditating, than when he had started.

"I'm not sure. But we believe it may be the reason she almost dies."

"How could that be?"

"I am unsure Obi-Wan, but it is the conclusion Master Viiko has come to. As well as Master Yoda."

Mace looked through the glass to your unconscious form.

_"You have been in a coma ever since you had been brought back from death. The healers are at a loss as to explain why. There was no reason for your coma, there is nothing physically wrong with you. Master Viiko stood in the center of the Council room. _'Aime's brain scans show activity in areas where there were none previously. What exactly that means, we won't know until she wakes up. There is something else. Something I have never seen before. Aime's cells have... they have stopped aging.'_ The Council Masters looked at each other in chock, whispering comments and questions. What did this all mean? What were you?"_

"Her cells have stopped aging?? Is that even possible??"

"It would appear so Obi-Wan."

"Then what does this all mean Master?"

"I don't know, but Master Yoda has decided to train her."

"What?! But I thought her midi-chlorian count was near zero. Has it risen as well?"

"It is, and no it has not."

* * *

Qui-Gon found his former apprentice deep in thought, as he entered his room. He took a moment to look at his former Padawan. Qui-Gon was very proud of the Jedi he had become, and how he was mentoring Anakin. Despite Obi-Wan's young age, Qui-Gon had not been surprised when the Council had agreed to entrust the training of the Chosen One to him. Although many, more experienced Jedi, would have liked the privilege, including himself. But no one could deny the close bond that existed between the two, and that bond had played a major factor in the decision. 

Qui-Gon had not taken another Padawan after Obi-Wan. Yoda of course had gently tried to have him take another apprentice, as had Obi-Wan. But Qui-Gon had not chosen to, he had instead taken to teaching younglings and keeping an eye on politics. Which had inevitably landed him in a position to assist the Jedi Senator, his former Master, Master Dooku.

//Having a bad feeling again Obi-Wan?// Qui-Gon asked, over the bond that still existed between he two of them.

//Mmm, of sorts.//

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's line of vision into your room, where Threepio was shuffling about. Going from the window to your bed, then back to the window, to the great exasperation of Artoo. The problem lied in the fact that Threepio had nothing to do, and out of worry for you, did not want to shut himself down.

"Have they been there this entire time?"

"Yes. And if I didn't know any better, I would think they were her droids."

"C-3PO's behaviour is peculiar. I don't recall ever seeing him so worried, not even over Anakin."

"I know..."

"What worries you Obi-Wan?"

"She worries me Master. I don't know her, yet like Threepio, I find myself worrying a great deal about her."

* * *

After taking a few moments to get your bearings you get up from the bed. As you do so, pain shoots through your body, and you quickly wish you hadn't tried to get up. But you really needed to pee. After relieving yourself you slowly make your way back to your bed, and for the first time you notice a man in the next room looking at you. You smile awkwardly and turn your attention to Threepio. 

"Who is that staring at me?"

"That is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he..."

Threepio begins another of his fascinating and lengthy explanations about his relation to Obi-Wan and ect. You actually hear most of it as you look at Obi-Wan across the window. As you look at each other, there is something there between you. A connection you can't explain. Your attention is suddenly drawn away as you feel someone coming in. Masters Yoda, Windu, Tyvokka and Viiko have entered your room. Master Windu, using the Force begins to draw the curtains to give all of you some privacy.

//Ah crap, this can't be good.// You think.

//Don't worry you'll be fine.// A warm man's voice answers in your head.

Startled you look at Obi-Wan. You noticed his surprise as well as he realises you actually heard his thought. How can this be? Master Windu immediately withdrew the curtains at your reaction. The Council Masters glance at each other, having sensed something happening between the two of you, but being unable to describe it.

"Interesting this is."

"Well I'm glad someone finds this fascinating." You reply, unaware that you have just not only understood but also replied in perfect Basic.

"Indeed, this is very fascinating. It would appear you have developed a telepathic ability, among other things" Master Viiko adds.

"That's great. So what exactly happened to me?? I thought you said I would be perfectly fine?!"

The Jedi Masters blink at you in disbelief. One sentence was plausible, but this...

"What?" Realising that the Masters are staring at you.

"Do you realise you have just, not only understood, but also spoken perfect Basic?" Master Windu points out to you.

"Eh... //I guess I was paying better attention to Threepio than I thought I was... no...// What the hell have you done to me!?!?"

"Believe something happened to you in the tank that we cannot explain."

//Convenient.// You think, as you listen to Master Viiko's explanation.

//I assure you, they truly do not know what happened to you.//

//Will you get out of my head already.//

//Hey, I would if I knew how. My mental shields are at their highest, this should not be possible.//

Your attention is drawn back from your mental conversation to the conversation at hand. Master Windu has been showing you a symbol on a datapad, waiting for you to answer. You look down at the symbol, a cross surrounded by a circle.

"Do you recognise this symbol?" He asks you again.

You look at him with a 'you've got to be kidding, of course I do' look, but he simply stares at you with a blank stare.

"(Sigh) It's the astrological symbol for Earth. Each planet in our solar system has one. That one is Earth's." //Hello, dah.//

//It may seem obvious to you, but it is not to us.// Obi-Wan tells you. Right, he can hear your thoughts.

//Sorry.// Mentally rolling your eyes.

//No you're not.// Obi-Wan replies, as you feel a mental slap behind the head.

//OW!//

"Why do you ask?" Returning your attention back to Master Windu, as you rub the back of your head.

"The symbol glowed on your forehead when you almost died." Was the answer you were given.

"Right. What am I Sailor Moon?"

Once more the Jedi Masters look at you with blank stares.

"Never mind." //Definitely cultural references are completely lost on you people.//

Feeling a mental slap coming, you manage to dodge it, as you glare at Obi-Wan, who fains innocence. But the moment soon passes and you become slightly depressed as the thought that no one will ever understand your cultural references. And a cold and lonely feeling settles in like a rolling fog, as you realise just how alone you are. A warm feeling runs through you, like a ray of sunshine, brushing aside the cold fog. You turn your gaze towards Obi-Wan and smile faintly, as he nods his head. You return your attention to the Masters, who once more are looking at you intently, making you feel very uncomfortable.

//Why are they looking at me like that?//

//Because they can't feel you. And that is very disconcerting for a Jedi.// Obi-Wan explains to you.

//What? Oh... that..//

//They are trying to read you, see through you. But they cannot. All they see is a wall of light that they can't even feel. And it appears, that as you get more and more uncomfortable, the less and less they can see your presence. It's quite amazing actually.//

//So it would seem. What about you? What do you sense?//

//I'm afraid that despite this interesting... ah... connection. I am no better off than they are.//

//I see. Well I don't care what their reason is, don't they know it's rude to stare. Some peoples kids I tell you.//

Tyvokka turn to Master Yoda and growls something in Wookiee.

//What test is he talking about? I'm not doing anymore tests!//

//You understand Wookiee?//

//What?//

//Never mind. The test Master Tyvokka is speaking about is a test to determine your Force ability. It's quite simple really. Pictures are shown on a screen that is hidden from you, and you simply have to tell what they are.//

//And how am I supposed to know what the pictures are if I can't see the screen?//

//That's the test.//

"Fine I'll take the test. But after that, no more tests."

You say, cutting into the Masters conversation. Surprising the Masters once again.

"What? So I understand..." //what did you call it?//

//Wookiee.//

"Right. Wookiee. By now you can't be surprised that the 100 927 year old human, from a lost planet, with glowing symbols on her forehead, understands yet another language?"

//Good point.// Obi-Wan concedes.

//Thank you.//

"Before we do the test, there is one more question we would like to ask you. Do you remember what you were dreaming about when you were in the bacta-tank?" Master Windu asks you.

_"Flash. A dark, cold, damp rocky room. Flash. The look turns. Flash. Fear."_

You quickly suppress the images and feelings immediately, pulling up your walls; all too aware that Obi-wan is still in your mind. Your Force presence completely disappears as your walls are pulled up, and you struggle to suppress the rising fear that has awakened in you and is trying to drown you. Obi-Wan had gotten up from his bed and walked to the window, having sensed the deepness and ferocity of the fear through your bond. Sending warming and comforting waves, he tries to comfort you, but his words and his warmth have little effect against this rising coldness. Master Yoda, having seen your distress put a hand on your arm.

"Cold you are!" He exclaims, surprised.

He too tries to calm the raging storm by sending warm waves in the Force. But they to have no effect.

"I don't want to talk about it." You say as you turn away from Obi-Wan and the Masters.

"Talk about it you must. Affecting you, clearly this is." Yoda says worried.

"Leave me alone!"

Getting up from the bed, you go hide in the corner. Sliding down against the wall, you pull your legs to you.

//Please, let us help you. What is it that you fear so much?//

//Go away!!//

//We can help you to face it. But you must tell us what it is.//

//Get. Out. Of my head!!!!!!//

With that final thought a bright light rises in the Force, followed by a strong Force wave, both emanating from you. Pushing Obi-Wan violently out of your mind. In the other room, Obi-Wan fell to one knee, as he felt as though he had just been thrown hard onto a wall. The Jedi look at you. You look at them briefly before you bury your head in your knees, the symbol glowing on your forehead.

//Aime...?// Obi-Wan only meets emptiness.

* * *

Wanting to be left alone, the Jedi and the droids ceded to your wishes reluctantly, and left the room. Artoo managed to get Threepio to follow him out of the Healing ward, while the Masters visited Obi-Wan. 

"There can be no doubt that whatever it is she fears, is the reason she nearly died." The Wookiee master said.

"I agree. I have never felt such a deep fear, in anyone." Obi-Wan replied.

"Through your connection, saw something did you?"

"Not much I'm afraid. There was a dark room, Aime was lying in a corner, dirty, in ragged clothes. It appeared as though she had been there for some time. Despair written on her every feature, and a sadness in her eyes, as though she was ready to give up something important. Then the door unlocked and the fear overwhelmed everything. She quickly suppressed everything, and shortly after threw me out of her mind."

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling the force at which he had been thrown.

"Quite violently I might add."

Master Windu, who had yet to speak, frowned at all this.

"What do you make of all this Master Yoda." He finally said.

"Mmm, hard to say it is. Strange this situation is. Powers unseen by the Jedi, she appears to have." The wise Master replied.

"It all sounds like something out of a mythology datapad." Tyvokka added.

"Could she be a Whills?" Obi-Wan asked, realising which datapad the Wookiee Master had been referring too.

"At this point Obi-Wan. It wouldn't surprise me if she was." Master Windu commented.

The Jedi looked across the rooms to where you stood, staring into the setting sun. Yes you were definitely something. Obi-Wan looking at you, noticed that your presence had reappeared little by little as you had retaken control over your fear. But you remained shielded somewhat, reminding everyone that you still did not feel safe. Obi-Wan tried once more to reach you through the bond you mysteriously shared, but there was nothing, only a void. You had found a way to block him out, and that made him sad, to his surprise. He thought of the bond, it felt familiar and old, as though you it had always been there. Yet it was also very different form the bonds Obi-Wan shared with his Padawan Anakin, or his former Master, Qui-Gon. He was at a loss as to describe it.

Yoda looked at you also. No you were not a Whills, you were something much more powerful and from a far more distant time. The Jedi would think for now that you were, for it was not yet time to reveal such secrets to the galaxy. But soon, for darkness was already gathering in the shadows. Time was running out.

* * *

As you watch the Jedi and the droids leave your room, you retreat into yourself. Mentally bringing everything in, as though wrapping yourself in a blanket of nothingness, as Yoda had shown you. Master Windu's hesitation in his step as he leaves, tells you you have been successful. But Yoda is right, you need to deal with this, you can't runaway. What the Jedi don't understand is that you must do this on your own. This is your battle, and they can't help you. 

_"It is dark, cold and damp. You are in a cave. No in a corridor carved out of the rock. There is an awful smell of rotting things in the air, and the two monsters dragging you smell just as bad. You are in so much pain, bruised and battered, the taste of blood in your mouth. You have been tortured. Finally you reach a door, a monster guard opens it and your captors throw you in, hitting the stone cold floor hard. The door is slammed shut behind you and locked, and with it leaves the only light in the room. Leaving you alone in complete darkness. _

_After some time, you don't know how long, the door unlocks and opens. A figure clad in black, its face hidden by his hood, enters. Bone chilling fear rolls off of him. You try to look at his face, but there is none, only engulfing darkness. In a breathy voice, the figure advises you that his master wishes to see you. And two orcish-monsters enter your cell, picking you up from the ground and dragging you out in pain. After being dragged up numerous stairs, you reach the oh so familiar room. The orcs throw you to the ground, and you wince in pain as you hit the floor. _

_A being steps out of the shadows, a being at three times the size of a man, with two long horns on his head, he is shadow itself. He has physical body, but shadow and darkness clad him, and in his eyes, the purest of evil. _'You must know by now, that there is no hope.' _He tells you in his deep, bone chilling voice. _'There is always hope.' 'I will break your will. It is only a matter of time.' _You scream in agony, as the torture begins yet again. You must have passed out, for when you wake up you are in your cell once more. Despair has weaved itself into the depths of your soul, strangling and tearing down your last fortresses of hope. You pray for the end, you can't take anymore of this, you are crossing that line... you are giving up. And it is in this most desperate hour, when you have reached the end, and you are ready to cross that line and give everything up, that he appears. A tall man dressed in white, with an aura so bright it pierces the darkness and lights the whole room. Crouching down beside you, with his hand he brushes away a strand of hair away from your face. His touch is warm, gentle, as he then wipes a tear off your cheek. Letting his hand linger on your cheek. The touch is oh so familiar and comforting, but most of all loving. You can feel his love for you in his touch, and it brings you slowly back from the precipice of despair. Trying to look at this mysterious man's face through the brightness of his aura, you see the most amazing deep blue eyes. _'Do not despair my love. This is not real, He has entered your mind. Use your light and banish him from this place.' 'I can't...' _You hear yourself say, as you look away from this angel, tears filling your eyes. Your angel takes your chin in his hand and turns your head towards him. _'Look at me my love.' _You slowly build the courage to look into those deep blue eyes, eyes filled with nothing but love for you. You hear the lock turn and the door open, but you do not shift away your gaze from your angel's eyes. He, darkness, enters, and the room grows dark, your angel's aura the only light in the growing dense darkness. _'There is no hope, do you not know death when you see it?' _He tells you. _'There is always hope.' _Your angel answers, more to you than to Him. With your angel showing you the way, you gather your light into an ever increasing ball of light, pushing against the darkness. But He won't be defeated so easily, and pushes the darkness against your light. He is stronger than you, as slowly you begin to lose ground. _'He's too strong, I can't do this.' 'You are stronger than he is. Tulta tuolya an mauya mahtie ter oiomornie. Êl eria e môr.' _And with those words, your angel adds his light to yours. Finding the last of your strength in your renewed hope, the light expands. And in a last push of strength, _'AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!' _you banish Him and his darkness from your mind. As the light fades, you find yourself in a green meadow, lying in your angels arms. You feel so content and happy, you don't know who he is, but you could stay here forever. In his loving arms, you smile at him as you fall asleep."_

You stand by the window, looking at the setting sun, your hand gently stroking your cheek, where his hand had been. You wonder about the darkness, as you cling to the light.

* * *

Masters Yoda and Viiko had stopped by your room, as Master Viiko wished to perform some tests to determine, what if anything, your new brain activity caused. But you had flat out refused. 

"Hell no!!!"

"But we don't know what is happening to you."

"What are you talking about? I was perfectly fine before I let you mess with my DNA. Whatever it is you don't understand, look there!" You replied angrily.

"Unfortunately, explain this, it does not."

There was something in the little Master's tone that made you stop your angry train of thought, and your anger quickly turned to worry.

"What did you do to me now!"

"To cause this, nothing we did."

"We don't have the technology or knowledge to do this." Master Viiko tried to explain.

"What? What's wrong with me??"

Masters Viiko and Yoda looked at each other. After a moment, Master Yoda taking a breath, looked at you sadly.

"Stopped aging your cells have."

"Stopped aging, what does that mean?"

"No longer physically age, you will. Forever young, you will be."

"You have the possibility to live for a... very long time."

"How... how long?"

"Barring illness and sudden death... eternity."

You look down at Master Yoda, and for the first time truly see the toll time has had on the little Master. The things he has seen, the friends he has buried. The loneliness of being from a time long gone. The loneliness and sadness at knowing, that in his life, yours is but a moment. A moment cherished, but inevitably lost. This, this was now you fate, your path. You sit down as you let all this sink in, Master Yoda putting a knowing and comforting hand on your arm. Master Viiko quietly leaves the room.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"Many options there are. One path there is, I believe you should take. Hardwork, dedication, most serious of minds it takes."

"What is it?"

"Train you to become a Jedi, I can."

"Me? A Jedi? Right. Besides I don't have the Force Sensitivity thing..."

"Mmm, matters not. Mysterious are the ways of the Force. But trust the Force I do. Telling me it is, a great Jedi, one day you could become. Think about this you should." He tells you, as he turns around to leave the room. Master Yoda has only taken a few steps away from you when you answer.

"I'll do it."

"A big decision this is. Rush into it you should not. Sleep on this you should."

"No, this is right, I can fell it. There's a reason why I'm here. Master Yoda, teach me to become a Jedi?"

"Mmmf." Smiling. "Then take you as my apprentice, I do."

* * *

//Master Obi-Wan?// 

//Yes?//

//I'm sorry if I hurt you.//

//It is quite understandable. But are you sure you're alright?//

//I'll be fine.//

//Do you want to speak about it? It might help.//

//No...but...maybe another day.//

//I'll be there to listen.//

//Thank you.//

The bond fell silent.

* * *

"Aime! Aime, wake up!" //Wake UP!// 

You wake up in a start, shaking with fear and panic.

"You were having a nightmare."

Your eyes focus to look at the man who woke you. Sitting on the bed is Obi-Wan, looking at you rather concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Still shaking you grab your blankets and lie back down, your back to Obi-Wan.

"No..."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Obi-Wan got up from the bed. You look back at him.

"Master Obi-Wan?"

"Mm?"

"This is going to sound childish, but..."

"I will gladly stay with you." He says, as he settles himself into a nearby chair.

_"I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you"_

* * *

---------- 

A/N: - Qui-Gon obviously survived Naboo. He was wounded severely by Darth Maul, but Obi-Wan managed to kill him, earning him his knighthood.

- Anakin was found by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the age of 1, when the Master and Padawan had a short stay on Tattoine. Anakin does not know his mother and did not have a slave's life.

- The Jedi have a representative in the senate, just like the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan, ect... The Jedi Senator is not a member of the Jedi High Council, although sits in meetings quite often.

- Tulta tuolya an mauya mahtie ter oiomornie. Êl eria e môr Summon forth your strength for your must fight through endless dark. A star rises out of the darkness.

----------


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

**_A Light against the Growing Darkness_**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 4**

_"Your mother knew that you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. (...) only you have the power to wield it."_

_- LOTR-FOTR -_

* * *

You stood in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the Master and his Padawan. The two were playing a game called Chesser. Essentially it was a game of checkers played on four levels. As you watch them play, you hold back tears, as this simple moment between father and son, brings a painful reminder of the moments you will never again have. But a tear escapes and rolls down your cheek. You quickly wipe it away, the movement catching the attention of the Jedi, who for the first time notice your presence. 

"Aime! Leaving today?" Obi-Wan asks you, letting you know he has acknowledged your presence.

"Yes. Master Yoda's coming to get me. We're supposed to settle me in, then he's going to show me around..."

Obi-Wan looks away from you, uncomfortable.

"You don't approve, do you?"

Unconsciously grabbing your new Padawan braid and wrapping it around your finger. Making Obi-Wan smile slightly, how many times had he played with his braid when he felt uncomfortable? How many times had he seen his own Padawan do that?

"I'm sorry. It is nothing personally against you..."

"It's just not the Jedi way." You finish for him.

This was certainly not the first time you had encountered such... resistance, since Master Yoda had made you his Padawan. And you knew this would not be the last. You would have a lot to prove before the Jedi would call you one of their own. Obi-Wan uncomfortably nodded his agreement.

"Well. Master Yoda seems to believe it is."

Although there was a consensus running through the Temple, that Master Yoda had finally lost his mind. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

"Well. I'm going to go wait outside. Hope you feel better soon. Anakin."

Turning around, after having nodded to Anakin, you leave the Jedi Master's room. It hadn't taken long for Master Yoda to arrive and get you. You walked down corridor after corridor until you reached Master Yoda's quarters. Entering you found simple quarters. The small entrance opened to a relatively large living area, which had various plants lining the walls. In the center was a small low table surrounded by meditation couches. Across the living area was a large patio door, which opened onto a large balcony, where you could see more plants as well as more meditation couches. To the left was a kitchen that had been lowered to Master Yoda's height, as well as one room. To the right of the living area were another room and the fresher. The room to the right was to be yours. As you enter into the living area, Threepio and Artoo emerge from your new room.

"Ah, Master Yoda, Mistress Aime, everything is ready."

"Thank you C-3PO. All, this will be."

C-3PO bowed slightly, and with Artoo left the Jedi Master's quarters.

"Room on the right, yours is."

You enter into your new room, it is simple enough. There is a big window, under which is a single bed. On the far wall is a desk and a book shelf, and to the right beside the entrance, a closet. On the bed you find folded Jedi robes, and at the foot, a pair of boots. Before changing out of your hospital robes, you decide to take a shower. In the meantime, Master Yoda has disappeared into the kitchen. As you step into the fresher, you notice that a space has been made for you, as well as some towels, shampoo and brushes have been laid out for you. Emerging from the fresher wrapped in a towel, you quickly jump into your room. It took some time, but you figured out how to put the tunic on, and you managed to finish dressing. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you can't stop fidgeting in the tunic. It fits like a glove, but you just don't feel comfortable in it. It's just not you.

You emerge from your room to find Master Yoda putting a plate of food on the table for you. Turning towards you, he looks you up and down in your Jedi robes.

"Mmmf. Do it will, until find your style, you do."

You sit down, Japanese style, at the low table, and begin to pick at your food.

"Some credits, give you, I will. So later, shop for clothes we can."

"Thank you."

"Now, stop picking at your food you should. Eat you need. When finished you are, show you the Temple I will."

* * *

This Temple was huge, you had been walking for hours and still there was much more to see. Yoda had taken you up and down all five Temple Spires. He had started your tour with the Temple Spire. This was the Central tower and the original spire. Built at the same time as the Temple, some 4000 years ago. The Temple Spire held the ancient text of the Founding of the Jedi, as well as the Hall of Knighthood, meditation chambers, and large memorial statues; and at its base, access to ancient tunnels and caves. You had been impressed by the Ancient Library and the Hall of Knighthood. All those ancient books and scrolls, so much history in this place. And the Hall, a sense of mystery. Standing in the center of the dark room, you hope that next time you found yourself in these walls you would be knighted. 

After the Temple Spire, Master Yoda took you to the North-West tower, which housed the Council of First Knowledge. Master Yoda told you that this Council advised Jedi on matters that required ancient Jedi lore. In this tower were also held the Ancient Holocrons, which as the Ancient Library, could only be accessed by Jedi Masters. The current caretaker of the repository was Jedi Master Astaal Vilbum, a Baragwin. A Baragwin had to be the one of the strangest beings you had met so far. A bipedal reptilian with a hunched back and wrinkled skin, a large head on a thick neck, with black eyes. But as strange as he seemed to you, Master Vilbum was very kind. And you are pretty sure that as you left, you spied Masters Yoda and Vilbum exchanging a conspiracy look.

Next was the North-East tower, where the Reassignment Council was seated. Master Yoda explained that the main task of this Council was to organise work and careers for those Younglings and other Jedi who were not chosen as Padawans to become Jedi Knights. It is then that you learned that there were many different kinds of Jedi other than Jedi Knights. Such as Jedi that work for the Service Corps (Agricultural, Medical, and Exploration), Jedi Healers, Jedi Historians and Archaeologists (if all failed you could be one of these), Jedi Librarians, Jedi Geologists, Jedi Investigators, Jedi Instructors and Trainers, Jedi Senators, and many more.

And next was the South-East tower, where the Council of Reconciliation sat. This Council sought out peaceful solutions to various conflicts within the Republic, and then assigned Jedi to implement them.

And finally Master Yoda took you to the South-West tower, where the Jedi High Council presided. As you stood in the center of the Council room, surrounded by the twelve empty seats, you suddenly felt nervous. You didn't want to imagine what it must feel like when those seats were filled. But you had a feeling you better get used to standing here, for you were going to spend a lot of time here. You were glad when you left the room.

Before continuing your tour, Master Yoda decided a snack was in order, and guided you to the Dinning Hall. You were so lost it wasn't even funny, and you wondered how the hell you would ever find your way anywhere. You were happy to see the Dinning Hall empty, you need a respite from the looks of the Jedi. Looks that said: "You don't belong here" or "Poor her" or "Poor her, this life is not for her". You had managed to ignore most of the stares, it had been fairly easy as your attention was drawn to the Temple itself. But you weren't blind, you only hoped that you had it in you to show them you belonged here. Something you weren't sure how you were going to do it, since you were beginning to doubt the wiseness of your decision. But Master Yoda seemed to believe in you, if nothing else you hoped you wouldn't let him down.

After a small snack, Master Yoda showed you the Hangar bays; some dormitories, meditation and training areas; some offices, classrooms, and sparring rooms. The garden tended by Master Yoland Fee, where herbs and vegetables were grown for the Temple. Before entering the garden, Master Yoda warned you not to touch anything, as Master Fee did not like it when others picked from his gardens. You had been looking at a strange looking plant, when Master Fee had come up to you and gave you a mini-lesson on the plant and its uses. And as Master Yoda was leading you out of the gardens, Master Fee told you to come back sometimes and he would continue the lesson. Master Yoda seemed genuinely surprised by Master Fee's offer, but pleasantly surprised. After the gardens, Master Yoda took you to the Ancient Sith cells, rotunda chapels, holographic training room, Agricultural Corps Research Lab, Communication Centers, lightsaber crafting area, the Chamber of Conclave, and the menagerie. In the menagerie you met Yoda's kybuck, and many other interesting animals. Yoda saved the best for last, the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The beauty and peacefulness of it blew you away, this was a place you could easily stay forever. Master Yoda took you to his favourite meditation spot, and you meditated for a short while.

"Show you one last place, I wish."

And so out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and to the Archives you went.

"Wo! That's a lot of books... I mean datapads."

At the end of the Archives was a staircase that connected to the ancient tunnels under the Temple Spire. And down and down you went. With each step going further and further back in time. Passing rooms that had once been dorms, meditation chambers, classrooms, or training rooms. Rooms that had once bustled with life, were now uses for storage, and gathering dust. Looking into those rooms you made a mental note to come and snoop later. You finally reach the bottom of the stairs and enter a grand room carved out of the natural rock. It was lavished in intricate stone carvings and engravings, and at the far end of which was a high altar. On top lay a sword, at the base and on the stairs was some kind of glowing writing.

"Called the Ancient Hall, it is."

You walked towards the altar, you hesitate slightly before following him. This room was different from all the others you had been to in the Temple. It felt surreal, as though it was neither here nor there. It seemed to you that time stopped here. As you reached the altar, you look closer at the engravings. They were made of light. But how? You bend down to touch them, and they glow brighter. Unbenounced to you, the symbol on your forehead appears and glows slightly as you touched the light-engravings. Stepping back you look at the whole of the writing, it is written in a beautiful script.

"Quén cuilë ana avaleryat. Quén tuo ana tulyat. Quén estel ana canuvat ar mí cálë rúbat."

Master Yoda looks at you with wide eyes. No one knew how to read this script, even less what it said. Not even him.

"Read this you can?"

"Umm... yes... I don't know how, but I can."

"Those words you spoke, heard them before I have. When appeared you did, in the wind, spoken they were."

"When I appeared?"

"Mmm. A bright light from the sword, there was. A voice in the wind, we heard, spoke the same words it did. Understood them we did not. Then appeared you did."

"Umm. Well it says: One Life to unite them. One Strength to lead them. One Hope to guide them, and in the Light free them." You say as you point out each sentence.

"Then it just repeats itself, over and over."

"Fitting it is."

Master Yoda says as he sits down on a step and motions for you to join him.

"To tell you what you are, time it is."

"What I am? What are you talking about Master?" You ask, very confused.

"At the beginning, I will start."

Making sure he was comfortably seated, before continuing.

"200 000 years ago, believed it is..."

"When you mean beginning..." Cutting Master Yoda off

"Sorry... Continue."

"Saying I was. 200 000 years ago, believed it is. Laid here the sword was. Belonged to a powerful immortal being it did. Of the House of Kaala, Light of the Earth, this being was. Against Evil, in a great battle, the Kaala fought. When defeated Evil was, disappeared the Kaala did. The ultimate sacrifice, they paid. The return of a Kaala, prophesised it was. When rise again, the Ancient Darkness does. Come forth and hold the light, this Kaala will. But alone, the One Light would not be. Together with the Chosen One, Darkness banished it would be. Guarded this prophecy and this sword, the Kaale have. Guardians of the Kaala, the Kaale are. And waited for your return, a long time we have been. Said it was, that know the Kaala, we would, by the symbol on its forehead. A cross in a circle. The Light of the Earth. And by this sword. Only the Kaala, the rightful owner, able to pull it out they will."

Wo. It took you a moment to process what he had told you. Master Yoda turned his head and looked at the sword. Following his gaze, you notice that this "great" sword, was rather plain. Getting up, you slowly climb up the stairs, the engraving glowing as you step on each step. By the time you reach the top, the light from the engravings illuminated the whole Hall. Your symbol glowing brightly. Taking a moment to look at the sword, you notice that it seemed as ordinary a sword, as a sword could be. An ordinary looking blade and handle. No gold filaments inlaid in the handle, no jewels, no elaborate engravings of a charm. The only engraving on the sword was a circle on the base of the blade on one side, and in the exact same location on the other side, a cross. There was really nothing special about the sword, except for the fact it was stuck in a rock on top of an altar, in a "temple", and no one could pry it out. This was all very King Arthur, you thought. Oh what the hell. You slowly grip the handle with your right hand. As you do so, the cross and the circle begin to glow. And with one swift movement, you pull the sword out, and hold it in the air in front of you.

"Wo..."

The blade shines, almost as though light was emanating from it. The symbols on the blade, now complete and glowing brightly. As you look at the sword, your mind is transported to another time. You are wearing dark leather pants and high boots; a blue linen shirt; over which you are wearing a dark brown long sleeveless jerkin that goes to mid-chin; over which you are wearing a dark heavy leather coat. You are bloodied and filthy, and weak. Lying in a barren waste land, the air a toxic fume, in the distance, black mountains. You are not alone. Behind you are two armies, one of men, one of orcs. You are separated from them by a ravine that encircles you, below a flowing river of lava. They have all stopped fighting, waiting for the outcome of your battle. Standing over you is a tall being, a giant clad in grey armour, its face covered by a helmet-crown. His eyes black as night. But as you look into them, they turn to fire, like the Flaming Eye that has just recently been destroyed. In his hand a giant club. In your hand, your sword. Symbol on your forehead blazing. _"Inyë yellonna i yára balan. Antan i tuo rúcina sina Morniëndur. Cálë marda, cala terë i mornië"._ Your sword becomes a sword of pure light. "You cannot defeat me." The giant tells you in his deep raspy voice. As he swings his club, you strike with your sword, its blade of light piercing his armour. "Go back to the Shadows!" And with those final words, the light brakes through his armour, exploding in light. The shockwave pushing you back. He is no more. Using your sword as leverage you struggle to your feet. With the final destruction of their master, the orcs turn to flee. The ground suddenly begins to shake, the earth splits open beneath the fleeing orcs, swallowing them into its depths. As you make your way to the edge, your "island" begins to shake, and slowly begins to sink. Reaching the edge you sit down on a rock, resigned to your fate. The other side is too far, and no way to reach it. You look at those you know to be your friends. It will be alright, death is not the end. As the island sinks faster into the river of lava, between the rising steam, your eyes rest on the most amazing blue eyes. The hot steam rises, a bright light. The vision ends, and you are left with a deep sadness.

You quickly put the sword back into the stone and as quickly make your way down the stairs. Frightened.

"Your destiny it is. The Ancient Darkness, as we speak rises."

At his words, His image flashes in your mind. The horned giant, shadow, evil itself. No! You wished you could ask Master Yoda what all this "light against the Darkness" stuff meant, that you didn't know. But you weren't that naive, you knew, and His eyes flashed in your mind. You thought you would never have to face Him again. That had been naive of you. You didn't want to face Him again. You won't! You step away from the altar. The overwhelming fear rising again in you.

"I'm sorry... I can't do what you're asking of me."

Turning around, you run out of the Ancient Hall. Leaving Master Yoda behind, head down, shacking his head.

You run through the Temple, as though the devil himself was on your tail, nearly knocking several Jedi and Masters down. One of them being Anakin. He calls after you, but you don't stop running. You run out of the Temple, onto the boulevard and into the city. Fear, as hard as you try you cannot stop its rising. All you can do is run. Run as far away from it as you can.

* * *

---------- 

A/N: - Inyë yellonna i yára balan. Antan i tuo rúcina sina Morniëndur. Cálë marda, cala terë i mornië I call upon the ancient power. Give me the strength to destroy this Servant of Evil. Light of the World, shine through the darkness.

- The giant in the vision is Sauron.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

**_A Light against the Growing Darkness_**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 5**

_"I do not want that power."_

_LOTR-FOTR_

* * *

Force only knows how long you ran, or how far. As you ran, you realised you hadn't been running away from the Temple, or even from Him. You had been running away from yourself. Your shame. A light. No you weren't a light. A person strong enough to hold against the Darkness would not have given up. You had. And had it not been for your blue eyed angel... A symbol on your forehead, or a sword didn't make you the Saviour they had been waiting for. You couldn't do this. You didn't want to do this. 

You finally stopped running, leaning on a wall to catch your breath. Sliding to the ground, you cry. Shady beings were approaching, you stop crying. The feeling in your gut tells you they do not have your best interest at heart. Jumping to your feet you begin to run again. You duck into alleys, jump over sleeping homeless, as you go lower and lower down into the belly of the city. Finding a hiding spot you stop. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you listen. Nothing, no footsteps, no voices. They had given up on you, deciding instead on an easier pray. You come out of your hiding place and realise you are completely lost. It is dark and gloomy down here, you look up at the bustling city above, it is at least a few kilometres up. Fantastic, how were you going to get back up there? God knows how many pipes you had slid down to get away from your pursuers. Great. Looking around you see three walkways going in three different directions. Each looking as gloomy as the next. You close your eyes, trying to get a sense of where the Temple is. Running away wasn't the answer, and you knew that. You don't want to be Kaala, you're not what he has been waiting for, you'll never be. You don't want to return to the Temple either, but you have nowhere else to go. Opening your eyes you start walking.

You had been walking for hours now, and had crossed paths with homeless and drunks, as well as other sketchy beings. The path you had chosen back to the Temple took you down levels, not up. The last of the daylight had ended a few levels ago, but with the light from the torch you had grabbed form an open fire, you kept going. A few levels more and you had left the last of the "intelligent" life. Now it is only you, the darkness, and the creatures of the deep. You should go back, choose another path, preferably one that kept you in the daylight, or at least streetlights. But something calls you down this way.

You step down the last step and hit ground. Actual ground. Looking down you notice you are on some kind of ancient cobble road. God this place was creeping you out, but with your torch lighting the way you kept walking. But your torch is running low and you are tired and hungry. So you begin to look for something else to burn. To your surprise you actually find some wood to burn, and you make a small fire. As scared and creeped out as you are, your exhaustion overtakes you and you soon fall asleep.

* * *

Master Yoda stood at the top of the steps of the main staircase to the Temple, looking out onto the city as the sun sets in the distance. Acknowledging the presence beside him. 

"Has she not yet returned?" Master Astad asked as he came to stand beside Yoda.

"Mmm, not yet."

"Maybe we should send out search parties. It is a dangerous city."

"No. Faith in her I have. Trust in the Force, I do."

"I hope you are right old friend."

* * *

You see the galaxy, its planets, moons, stars, nebulas. From a dark region of space, at the edge of the galaxy, a darkness spreads. A planet, darkness enveloping it like a dark cloud. Screams. Pain. Suffering. 

A gray covered sky. A city in the distance. The shield fails. A sea of orcs, rushing the land towards the city. On raised ground, a tall being draped in black, without a face, only darkness and fear. A wraith, leading the attack. Barely a step behind, two humanoids cloaked in black as well, lightsabers hanging on their belts, watching in joyful glee. Sith. Suddenly a dark cloud behind them forms, and from it, Him. The Dark Evil laughs as his orcs raze the city. Fear. Pain. Suffering. Evil spreads.

* * *

You wake in a panic. A nightmare, it is only a nightmare. But the chill in your soul tells you it's not. It's more, a vision of what is to come. Turning to your fire for warmth, but it is now only ambers. As you feel around for something to rekindle your fire, you notice something glowing in the distance. Forgetting your fire you get up, and scramble in the dark towards the faint light. You lean down and brush some dirt off of the faint light, to discover a necklace with a small crystal. You gently pick it up, as you do so the crystal grows brighter. Brushing the rest of the dirt off, you notice that the crystal is warm. You sit down, closing your hand over the crystal and bringing it to your face. Holding back the tears. As you look around the dark, barren land, the tears flow. 

"What am I doing here?"

Anger rises in you, looking up you yell.

"Why me?!!? WHY?! ANSWER ME!!!!! WHY???!!"

But there is no answer.

"I wish I hadn't been brought here. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who see such fates. But that is not for them to decide."

Startled you turn to see an old man dressed in white, with long white hair and beard, surrounded by an aura of light. He kneels down beside you. Looking into his eyes you swear you can see the stars.

"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

The old man touches your forehead with his finger. By the light now surrounding you, you know your symbol is glowing.

"You are Kaala, nothing can change that."

He then looks at the crystal in your hand and smiles.

"Ahh. Good... good."

Taking the necklace from your hand, the old man puts it around your neck, and gently taps your cheek.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe."

Getting up, he looks at you with kind eyes.

"There are other forces at work in this Universe, besides the will of evil. You were meant to come here. And that is an encouraging thought."

Turning, the old man walks away, fading into the darkness.

"He fears you, Light of the Earth. He fears what you may become."

"Wait! Don't go! Who are you?! Come back!! I can't do this alone!!"

In a gust of wind you hear the old man's voice.

"You are not alone, the Kaale will follow you."

* * *

Finally. Civilisation, as you step up onto the street and out of the darkness. Well maybe not civilisation, but a step closer. You had finally reached the levels of Coruscant's underground. Making sure that your necklace was tucked behind your shirt, you step into the faint street light. Looking around you, trying to get your bearings. In the distance you see an old lady struggling along with her bags; you notice in the darkness behind her a lurking shadow. The being appears up to no good, you figure he is after an easy score. Grabbing your courage you walk towards the old lady. 

"Granny! There you are. I've been looking for you, why didn't you wait for me? Please, let me help you with those."

You say as you take the largest of the bags. The old lady confused, but happy at the help as she watches you glance behind her with warning eyes. The creature in the shadow retreats away.

"Now let's get you home."

"Thank you dear. You don't find many kind hearted souls in these parts."

She leads you a little further to a shabby looking door.

"You must be a Jedi."

"No. Well not yet anyway."

You enter into her one room apartment. If you want to call it that. It is decrepid, yet somehow cozy. Although the apartment looked as though it was about to collapse on itself; the wall paint stained and pealing off; an old furniture barely holding together; the old lady had managed to make it a home. Putting the bag on the table, you turn to her.

"Well I better be going."

"Will you not stay and share my evening meal with me? You look hungry."

"I am, but. I don't mean to be rude, but I should get going."

"Won't you make an old lonely woman happy and stay with me tonight? Your Master has waited this long, one more night won't hurt."

You look at the old woman looking at you with sad puppy eyes.

"Oh what the hell."

"Good, while I prepare something you may use the fresher. Now what do they call you?"

"Aime, it means 'love'."

"Very fitting. I am Ilma."

You step into the small fresher. It looks ancient, and you are surprised that the water actually ran. You look at yourself in the mirror, and jump back slightly; you look like hell, covered in dirt and grime. You quickly wash the grime and dirt off your face and neck. It's not much, but at least now you can tell that you're human. As you step out of the fresher you find that a humble meal has already been set, and you sit at the table.

"It isn't much."

"It looks great, thank you."

"Eat up." Ilma barely finishes her sentence, when she begins to cough violently. A deep and wet cough. It does not sound good.

"Are you alright?"

"No dear, I'm dying."

"What! No..."

"It's my time dear. But I am glad to have met you before I die, my lady."

"You... you know me?" You ask surprised.

"Of course."

Ilma pulls up her sleeve, and on her forearm is tattooed a circle with a cross inside it. And she smiles at your surprise.

"Yes. I am Kaale."

"How many of you are there?!"

"Too few of us are left I'm afraid... But you will know them by this tattoo, and they will owe you their allegiance."

"But tattoos can be forged."

"They can. But this is no ordinary tattoo. A Kaale is born carrying the mark. And you will know a true Kaale with one simple phrase: 'May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out'."

As she said those words her tattoo shimmered.

"But how did you know who I was? My... umm... symbol doesn't exactly glow on command."

"Not yet. A Kaale just knows when they are in the presence of a Kaala. It is in our blood."

Getting up she motioned for you to do the same. She went into the "living room".

"I have something to give you."

Bending over an old trunk, Ilma opened it and pulled out a long dark brown coat. The heavy leather, almost black, weathered by time. The coat has a large hood and bell sleeves with strings to tighten them. The edges mended over the years. She puts it on your shoulders, the coat long to your ankles. You slip your arms into the sleeves. The linen lining appears to have been mended often as well. The coat looked well-worn but not old. And as you stand in it, it feels familiar, as though it was an old coat you once wore that you rediscover in the back of a wardrobe.

"I can't accept this." You say as you take it off and hand it back to Ilma.

"Yes you can." She replies and pushes it back towards you.

"Besides, you will have more use for it than I." Ilma began coughing again.

Throwing the coat on the couch, you help Ilma sit down, after which you get her a glass of water.

"Thank you dear. Now help an old lady to bed. I am tired."

Helping her to stand, you guide her into her bed. Placing the blanket over her. Tucking her in.

"Now come and sit by me until I fall asleep."

Looking around for a small chair you find none, and opt to sit on the floor. Once you are comfortable, Ilma turns to you.

"Now, what is it that brought you down here dear?"

You look away, starring at the far wall, ashamed, touching the crystal under your shirt. Ilma looks at you sadly, but gives you the time you need.

"I don't want this power..." Still looking away.

"You are the only one who can wield it. His power is growing."

"I know..."

"He will never stop hunting you."

"I know... it's just... I know what I have to do... It's just I'm afraid to do it... What if I'm not strong enough?" You say staring at your hands.

With her hand, Ilma gently brings turns your face back towards her, forcing you too look at her.

"All we can ask from you is your best."

The look in your eyes tells Ilma that you are not convinced.

"Best is best, Aime. That's all anyone can ever ask of anyone. You are much stronger than you think." At those words Ilma begins a violent caught.

"Aime... my time is near."

"No, you can't go..."

"Aime... listen to me... I want to be buried... in the ground."

"Alright..."

"In the drawer... there is a... a small box... Give it to Dexter Jettster... He owns a small diner... Dex's Diner..."

"Ok." You say holding back tears.

"I don't have much... but it is yours..."

The tears are threatening violently. Although you have just me Ilma, you don't want her to go. You want to take her back to the Temple, but it would be pointless. She was right, it was her time.

"Don't worry... Your time will... come... You will face evil... And you... you will... defeat... Him."

And with those final words, Ilma passed from this world. The tears you had held back, stream down your cheeks.

* * *

Ilma's body wrapped in a sheet, laid at the bottom of a pit. Looking unto her body one last time. 

"I'll do my best... I promise..."

You start shovelling dirt over her body. When the last shovel of dirt has been thrown, using rocks nearby, you make a small marker.

"Ilma, daughter of the Kaale, rest in peace."

* * *

Entering Ilma's simple apartment, you slump down on a chair. Somehow the warmth it had held before had disappeared. With a heavy heart you start to look around and see what exactly Ilma owned. After a quick survey, you start going through her possessions, sorting into three piles. Give, Keep, Throw away. 

It was now well into the night, and you had already made several trips to the nearby corner with things to give away. Mostly consisting of food, kitchen implements, linens, furniture. Every time you made a run to the corner, you noticed that most of the pile was already gone. And what you considered to be trash, the pile on the opposite corner, had also gone down considerably.

You had gone through most of the apartment. You had been amazed at how much stuff there actually was. But luckily for you, Ilma had been very organised, and you had quickly found that most of the things worth keeping had all been kept in a small trunk. And so, when you had found something else worth keeping, you had put it in the trunk. The trunk was mostly filled with holopic-albums, diaries, datapads, and some miscellaneous objects.

You had left Ilma's clothe for last. There weren't many of them, and most things would not have fitted you anyways. But you found a few loose fitting linen shirts. They were very simple, in paste blue, or what had probably once been a deep red. Seeing as these were much larger than the rest of the clothes, you had supposed they had probably belonged to her husband. You also kept a rather colourful scarf; it reminded you of a rainbow, as well some leather gloves where the fingers had been cut off half-way. In her closet you had also found a leather bag, which you decided to keep as well.

By the time you made the last trash run it was almost morning. Or so the clock told you. It would be well into the day before sunrays made it down to this level. You were exhausted, but it was time to find this Dexter. And so you placed the little box you had found in the drawer into your new bag, as well as the few credits you had found. Grabbing the small trunk, you walked out the door. Stopping only a moment in the doorway to look at the now empty apartment before closing the door. With a heavy heart you head down the street. You only had walked a few dozen feet, when you hear a crashing sound coming from behind you. Turning around, you see dust flying out the door of Ilma's apartment. It had finally collapsed on itself.

Reaching the airbus platform you are soaking wet, the rain had began poring sometime ago. Behind the heavy rain clouds, the sun is just rising, the darkness giving way to greyness. Checking where Dexter's Diner is, you jump onto the right airbus. And after watching the beings before you, pay your fare. Completely unaware that Jedi on Coruscant didn't pay for public transportation. As you sit down, you stare absently out the window as the city zooms by. Getting off at your stop, you thought you would have needed to ask for directions to the Diner. But you would of had to been blind to miss it. The Diner stuck out like a sore thumb. Reaching the Diner you notice the blinds are closed and the lights turned off, the sign saying it opened in 1 hour. But having worked in a restaurant before you know that the kitchen is open, getting ready for the day. You could wait until the Diner opened, but you decide it would be better to tell him now, before customers poured in. You bang on the wet door. Nothing. You bang louder. From the inside you hear

"We're not open yet, come back in 1 hour!"

"I need to speak to Mr. Jettster! It's important!" You yell back.

"Come back in 1 hour, when we're opened!" Is the reply you get.

"It's about Ilma!"

You hear heavy footsteps heading towards the door; you take a step back, waiting. The door unlocks and opens to a 6 foot tall greyish-blue rough looking being, with yellow eyes and four arms.

"I'm Dex. What about Ilma?"

"She's dead. She died last night."

"Come in."

Coming in from the rain, you enter the small Diner and sit down in one of the booths. Putting the trunk down and taking your coat off. Dex joins you, bringing you a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

You pull out the small box from your bag, and slide it across the table to Dex.

"Ilma wanted you to have this."

By the look on Dex's face you know this is something very important. Sadness in his eyes, Dex gently picks up the small box into his big hand. Hesitating a moment before he opens the box. Inside, a credit. With one big finger, he gently stokes the credit, and without looking up.

"Ilma saved me from myself… a long time ago. I gave her this to thank her. The first honest credit I ever made."

You quietly sip your coffee, as you let Dex get lost in his memories.

"I'm glad she was with you when she died. She couldn't have asked for a better person to share her last moments with."

You look at Dex carefully, suspicion growing in you. In response to your stare, Dex rubs his right wrist, in the process moving his leather bracelet slightly, revealing a familiar symbol. And with nothing more than a whisper you say,

"May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

And sure enough, the symbol shimmered.

"She should have been surrounded by her friends, not a stranger." You say as you stare back into your coffee.

"You're not a stranger…ah…" A little embarrassed as he realises he doesn't even know your name.

"Aime."

"Aime. We've been waiting for you for a long time, and here you are, and not a moment too soon at that."

"So I've heard."

"You don't sound too enthused."

"Would you b e if someone just told you that you have to destroy the Master of All Evil? Because the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance?"

"I guess if you put it that way. I don't think I would be. I might feel a little overwhelmed."

"A little huh?"

"Just a tab."

Dex gives you a giant smile. Which in turns makes you smirk.

"None the less. The fact remains, this task is your destiny. You have to find a way, because no one else will."

"No pressure."

"Ah, don't worry. Master Yoda is the wisest being I know. And the best teacher anyone could ask for."

"How did you know he was my Master?" You ask a little surprised.

"The braid and the outfit tell me you're Jedi. And knowing Master Yoda, he would teach you personally."

"Oh, huh should have guessed."

Falling silent once more, you stare absently at your coffee.

"Listen Aime. I can't imagine what it must feel like to have the fate of the galaxy on you shoulders. But I do know this. When the time comes, you won't stand alone, we'll be with you. All of us."

"Thanks… the thing is… I know where I'll ultimately end up… It's just getting there. The path is… hidden from me."

"Don't worry about the path, it's already at your feet. You just have to walk it."

"Yeah, always easier said than done."

"Ah, but it wouldn't be life if it wasn't. Now how about some food?"

"I don't have enough credits."

"Credits? No, no, you don't pay here."

"No… I can't… I'd feel more comfortable if..." You start to protest.

"No, no. Kaala will not pay for food in my establishment, and that's final."

"Fine then."

Good, now that that is settled. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Besides you wouldn't know what's what on the menu anyways.

With that Dex disappeared into the kitchen. You absently watched as a female droid busied herself around the diner, making sure everything was ready for opening. Turning on the lights and opening the blinds, and finally unlocking the door. After which she rolled up to you.

"More coffee sweetie?" She asks you in her metallic voice as she holds up a coffee pot. Her voice bringing you back to the present.

"Eh… yes please."

As she fills your cup you look up at her.

"What's your name?"

The droid looks back at you, slightly surprised that you would even care, she was just a serving-droid after all.

"I'm WA-7, but they call me Flo."

Before you can reply a greeting, the door opens and a blond human woman, in her mid-30s comes in.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Flo." The woman replies as she heads towards the back of the counter to put away her coat and bag.

Not knowing where to turn your attention as you wait for your meal, you pull the trunk up onto the seat beside you and pull out a datapad. You are absently flipping through it when you hear the door open and two men and an astromech droid enter.

* * *

Earlier that morning. 

Obi-Wan had not been able to sleep, and had long ago given up trying. Besides it was almost time to get up anyways. Getting up, Obi-Wan decided to go for a walk in the Temple hallways, hoping to find some peace. He found Master Yoda heading towards the Main Entrance. The diminutive Master had spent the last two days sitting at the top of the stairs, waiting. Obi-Wan decided to give the Grand Master some company, and hopefully find answers in the Grand Master's peculiar actions.

"She still hasn't returned?"

"No, returned she has not."

"With all due respect Master, but shouldn't we be looking for her? It is a dangerous city, and even more so for someone who is not familiar with the… galaxy."

"Send no one I will. Find her way back she will. Do this on her own she must."

Obi-Wan wasn't satisfied with just waiting for someone to drop her dead body onto the stairs of the Temple. He had to do something. Obi-Wan left the Jedi Master standing in the rain, waiting. Reaching his quarters, he woke Anakin up, rather forcefully.

"Urgh… Master…. five more minutes…"

"Now Padawan!"

"What's the fire?..."

"We're going for breakfast."

Anakin looked at his alarm clock, and laid back down.

"Urgh… it's too early for breakfast."

Using the Force, Obi-Wan flipped Anakin's mattress up, with Anakin still in it. The Padawan falling to the floor, mattress and sheets over him.

"Now."

"Ok…ok… I'm up, I'm up."

Anakin sluggishly got up and dressed, and shortly after Master and Padawan, along with their trusty astromech droid, were on their way out of the Temple. Obi-Wan had hoped not too run into any other Jedi on their way out, but it was not to be, as Master Windu turned the corner in their direction.

"And where are you going this early? I do hope you are not going to go look for Aime. As Master Yoda has forbidden search parties." The black Master asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Master Windu, I am simply taking my apprentice for breakfast at Dex's Diner. If we were to accidentally run into said young girl, well it would be purely coincidental."

"Going to breakfast with an astromech droid?"

"Well it is a dangerous city Master Windu. And I have learned over the years, you never know when you may need an astromech droid."

Master Windu gave Obi-Wan a smile before patting him on the shoulder as he walker by.

"Just find her Obi-Wan."

* * *

Well they certainly had not expected this. As Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the Diner they found the object of their query just sitting there. 

"There you are!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but exclaim.

At the sound of the familiar voice, you turned around, only to see them coming your way. Artoo following, beeping frantically, chastising you. Reaching your table, the two Jedi sat down across from you.

"You want to tell me what you are doing here?"

Looking around at the diner and your the table. Wasn't it obvious?

"Having coffee?"

Obi-Wan didn't look amused at your comment.

"That is not what I meant. Everyone has been worried about you."

"Really. Didn't know you cared."

"Well of course we care. Besides it's dangerous out here…"

"Oh please, spare me the lecture. Last time I checked you weren't my Master. If there's any lecturing to be done it will be by him."

"Very well, but just the same, where have you been." Obi-Wan asks you as he takes in your appearance, and your newly acquired belongings.

You suddenly become quiet, the irritation and frustration draining away. You stuff the datapad back into the trunk, shutting it.

"Around..."

You then turn your gaze away from the two Jedi and stare absently out the window, seeing things only you can see. As you are lost in thought, Flo wheels by, bringing the Jedi drinks and taking their orders. As she wheels away, Dex suddenly exits the kitchen with your breakfast.

"Obi-Wan! Anakin! What pleasant surprise!"

"Dex!" Anakin replies, speaking for the first time since he entered the diner.

"It has been a long time." Obi-Wan adds.

"Too long. I was beginning to think you didn't like my food anymore."

"That could never happen." Anakin tells their big friend.

Dex hands you your plate, as you look at it wearily.

"Hope you lie this. It's Correllian Sukla."

Taking your fork and preparing for a bite. Like that tells me what this really is. You think. Taking a bite, you decide that you like this, whatever this Correllian Sukla is. You think of asking Dex what it is, but decide not too. What if it's one of those things you like until you find out what it's really made out of. Some things are better left unknown you decide.

"Pretty good. Thanks."

Dex pulls one of the stools to the table and joins you.

"So what brings you two here this early?"

"This young lady actually. She did a little disappearing act, and had us a little worried." Obi-Wan tells his old friend as he looks at you, unimpressed.

You let go of your fork, letting drop into your plate. Maybe it was your exhaustion, or your grief, or even the 2 cups of coffee you'd had. But Obi-Wan's comment with its underlying "you shouldn't be trained" sentiment, no matter how diplomatically it came out, made you snap.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? 'You shouldn't be trained Aime, and you just proved it by running away.' Well I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect. Besides, I would like to see you in my shoes. Somehow I don't think you'd be handling it quite as well as you think you would."

"Aime…" Obi-Wan tries.

Grabbing your coat and bag as you get up from your seat, you turn to Dex.

"I'm sorry Dex, I've seemed to have lost my appetite."

Putting your coat on, and slinging your bag over your shoulder, you pick up the trunk and head for the door. Stopping at the door you turn to face Dex.

"Dex?"

"942." He tells you, knowing your question.

"Thanks."

"And don't worry, it will all work out."

"Yeah, it has to right?"

Dex nods his head knowingly. You pull up the hood of your coat, as you prepare to step into the rainy city.

"You're always welcomed here."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." You tell him as you finally head out of the door to catch the 942 transit to the Temple.

* * *

Somewhere along the ride back to the Temple it had stopped raining, and the sun had come out. Walking down the main boulevard towards the main staircase of the Temple you grow nervous, wondering what you were going to say and what would happen. Reaching the staircase, you see a small Master sitting on the top stair. Dread fills you, but taking a breath you start climbing. 

Reaching the top, you sit down a step below Master Yoda, avoiding his gaze you look out over the city.

"I've eh… I've seen things… horrible things…"

Suddenly finding your hands very interesting you continue.

"I don't know if I'm the One you've been waiting for…"

Looking at the city, with its beings going to and fro about their lives, unaware of the happenings of the galaxy, unburdened by the knowledge it could all end.

"But I can't stand by and do nothing while He plunges the galaxy into darkness."

Turning finally to look at your Master.

"I don't know what strength I have, but what I have is yours."

The diminutive Master nodded his head slightly, accepting. As he pulls something out from under his robe.

"Then need this you will."

In his little green hand, a leather band. You look at the wise Master confused. The Grand Master smiles slightly, amused at your confusion, he then looks at your forehead. You smile as you come to understand. Taking the head band, you tie it around your forehead.

"So what are we going to tell the Jedi?" You ask your Master, as both of you stand up.

"For now, what they already believe, let them think."

"And that would be…?"

"That a Whills you are."

"And they think that why?"

Master Yoda simply gives you a conspiring look, one you've seen before…

"Master Astaal Vilbum…"

"Mmm." Yoda simply replies.

"Lying. That doesn't sound very Jedi."

"Mmm, lying it is not. Strategic bluffing it is."

"Strategic bluffing?" You ask partly intrigued and partly amused.

"Worry not, tell them we will. Now wrong the time is."

Fine. Whatever. You were not about to argue with the Grand Master of the Jedi.

"Besides Kaale, first I am, Jedi second." Yoda tells you as he rolls up his left sleeve up to his shoulder, and you see the mark.

"To keep you safe, my duty is. Until ready you are."

"Nice balancing act."

"Mmm. Now come, eat and shower you need." As he make a small grimacing face.

At his face you take you shirt and smell it, making a face of your own. Before you take a step, Master Yoda hands you a datapad.

"Learn this you must."

Looking it over, you then look at your Master unconvinced.

"That's it? That's all you know?"

"Very mysterious, the Whills were."

* * *

A long time ago, before the Jedi and the Republic, the galaxy lived in relative peace, guarded by the Whills. But that was not too last, on one fateful day, war broke out. The Whills fought long and hard. They were victorious and brought peace and justice back to the galaxy. But this victory came at a high price, few Whills survived. Too few. The time of the Whills was over. With so few of them left, they set out to find their successors. Those who would pick up the mantle of protecting the galaxy. Those who would later be known as the Jedi. And as the Jedi grew in number and strength, the last of the Whills faded into history. 

The Whills were believed to have wielded ancient powers. Mystical beings whom were neither here nor there, with angelic voices that were carried upon the wind. Great healers and warriors; with clearer sight and perception, aware of many things that were hidden from others. Beings that could not die, immortal beings surrounded by an aura of light, angels who did not age.

The Jedi records also add. The Whills bore tattoos on their foreheads, heraldic symbols of their planets. They were immortal and did not age. Naturally gifted with Foresight, and Healing abilities. Wise and just, all who heard them listened.

* * *

"Well it isn't much, and it's vague. But I can see how I could pass as a Whills. I'm immortal, have a symbol on my forehead, and I might have Foresight. Now angelic voice, don't have that one, can't even carry a descant tune." 

"Do for now it will. Know the Jedi do, that unaware of your heritage you were."

"So if I don't fit perfectly, it's not the end of the world. Since I don't know either what it is to be a Whills. Pretty good plan."

"Grand Master of the Jedi I am, earn that position by my looks I did not." The little green troll smirked.

Master Yoda turned to go inside, but sensing you had not moved stopped and turned to face you.

"Eh… before we go in. How does one become a Kaale? Ilma told me a Kaale was born, but how do you get… I guess 'trained' would be the word."

"Trained by another Kaale we are. Much in the manner of Master and Padawan."

"How did you become a Kaale, Master Yoda?"

_"A terrified three year old Yoda ran through the forest of his homeworld, running from the assassins who had just killed his family before his eyes. They had been sent to find him, and kill him. Finding a small whole amidst the roots of a large tree, Yoda crawled inside. Alone and afraid, he hugged his legs, tears streaming down his face as he tried to be quiet. He felt the assassins before he saw their boots. Shots were heard and the assassins fell dead to the ground. A separate pair of boots came and stood before little Yoda's hiding place. The being bent down to reveal a man, with a kind and gentle white bearded face submerged in an aura of light. The old man extended his arm, beckoning the little one to come out and trust him."_

"Brought me to Master Gormo, Gandalf did. And when ready I was. Taught me of the Kaale and why died my family did. Tell you, Ilma did, of the powers of the Kaale?"

"No."

"Abilities the Kaale have. Vary greatly they do. Some, great healers they are. Others, great warriors, a few moments ahead able to see. Others, simple incantations they use, to create fire, change state of the water they can."

"Then how do you know which of your powers are Kaale or Jedi?"

"Know I do not."

"Oh, so I guess when Ilma and Dex said I wouldn't stand alone. They really meant it."

"Thought you did, comforting words, they only were."

"Yeah…"

"Wrong you were not. Just as, to destroy the Sith, destined the Chosen One is. Destroy the Ancient Evil, you alone can. Nonetheless, stand with you until the end, we will."

"Chosen One? Is that different from the One?"

"Different it is. Chosen One, a Jedi prophecy it is. Said it is that destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force, the he will."

"He? You know who it is, don't you?"

Master Yoda simply looked at you.

"Who? Who's going to be taking care of the Sith, while I get the big guy?"

"Anakin Skywalker. Now come, something else to give you I have."

* * *

Clean and fed you sat down on one of the meditation couches beside Master Yoda. The Jedi Master hands you an old book, with actual paper, about four inches thick with leather cover and lock. On the cover, the symbol of Kaala in the center, surrounded by other symbols. 

"Belong to you, I believe it does. Over 200 000 years old it is."

"And locked."

"Mmf, lost for eons, the key has been."

"Master? What are these other symbols mean?"

"Unknown it is. Believe I do, something to do with allies of the Kaala it does."

Looking at the lock more carefully, the shape seems familiar to you. Could it be? What would be the odd? Well there was only one way to find out. Taking your necklace off and looking at the crystal more closely. Maybe. Putting the crystal into the lock, the crystal glows and the book unlocks. Master Yoda and yourself are surprised, but most of all curious. Carefully, you open the ancient book and leaf through it. There are different scripts, written by different hands, as though this book had been passed down through generations, each adding to it.

"These are spells… for various things. As simple a conjuring wind to more complex magic, like making objects of power, as well as healing spells."

As you leaf through the pages, you notice that at the back there are still many pages blank. Almost an inches worth. But that was not what had truly caught your attention. What had struck you was the handwriting that first appeared about halfway into the book. You recognised it. Even though some of it was in a foreign script, you still recognised it as your own. How could this be? Looking up at Master Yoda for the answer.

"What is it?"

"This is my handwriting. This book is over 200 000 years old. I've never seen it before, and I sure as hell don't know how to write this script. Yet it's my handwriting. How can that be?"

"Interesting this is."

* * *

---------- 

A/N: hope you liked it.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 6**

"Try not. Do or do not, there is no try."

-Star Wars-

* * *

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." 

You recite as you run down the corridors of the Temple, Master Yoda on your back. At this time of day the corridors of the massive Temple are empty. Civilised people still in their beds.

Master Yoda started your training very early in the morning. For the past five months you had been getting up at the ungodly hour of 5am. Not being a morning person, this was extremely excruciating for you. Your days began with a one hour run through the halls of the Temple, Master Yoda strapped to your back, imparting Jedi wisdom upon you as you ran along. Your run ended in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where you then you performed all the Jedi katas once. This in turn, taking about an hour as well. Once this accomplished you took a short, but refreshing swim, before heading back to your quarters for a shower, breakfast, and a short meditation. You of course attended classes, covering a multitude of subjects. Some of which you were certain you would never use.. Although classes did not begin until 8 am, you still managed to end up running to them. Threepio of course followed you everywhere you went, and Artoo on most days as well. People were starting to believe that these two droids were yours, rather than Obi-Wan's and Anakin's. Your classes ended at noon for lunch, which you usually took with your Master. Or if he was still in Council, with Threepio and Artoo. The afternoons were usually reserved for saber training, self-defense arts, Force training, or physical activity, depending on the day. But your age caused some interesting logistical problems, as the Jedi could not have you practice with 10 year olds. Whether it was for your protection or theirs was up for debate. And so, lucky you, you got private lessons with a Jedi Master, which ever happened to be available. For saber and self-defense training usually Master Windu had the honors. But on a few occasions you had had Masters Qui-Gon and Dooku, and once or twice your own Master. Your powers training however was a different story, it was only with Masters Yoda or Astaal Vilbum in an ancient training room, somewhere far bellow the Temple. And since lucky you having been up at 5am, your physical training was done for the day. But there was no rest for the wicked, and so you went to the Temple Gardens and learned about herbs and plants from Master Yoland Fee. At some point you had super, after which you went to the Temple Archives and buried yourself under mountains of data pads and did your never ending homework. And if by some miracle you did not have any homework to do, you usually sought out Anakin for a spar. Once Master Yoda's Council duties were completed, usually about 9 or 10pm, you meditated with him or simply talked. After which, regardless of whether your homework was completed, you slipped out for some socialising at Dex's. And seeing you return to your bed around midnight-1am, only to start everything over at 5am the next morning.

Master Astaal and Dex had actively begun searching for other Kaale and letting them know of your coming, and that soon they would be called upon to fulfill their oaths. Dex as well was using his contacts to gather information about the enemy. Although there was not much to be found. he had discovered that Darth Sidious; Senator Palpatine, the former Senator of Naboo who 10 years earlier had been chased out of the Republic by the Jedi; had found another apprentice and had allied himself with the Dark Evil. The Dark Evil that was gathering in the Unknown Region, and who had begun small raids in the Outer Rim, raids disguised as Republic internal friction. And one day, Dex had called you midday with an urgent request for you to come and see him.

* * *

_A few weeks ago_

You had entered Dex's Diner and had headed strait into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Not here. Come upstairs." Dex had whispered.

Dex had then yelled to his waitresses, letting them know he was taking 5. Following Dex upstairs, you had entered your friend's apartment. After closing the door behind him, he had turned to you and had given you a datapad. Quickly you had scanned it, only to freeze in shock. Well that explained a hell of a lot.

_You entered the Temple, looking as though you had just walked through hell. Dirty and grimy, a cut over your eye. Artoo and Threepio scratched and grimy, following behind you. As you walk pass a group of Jedi, you point at Anakin before he can say anything, 'Don't ask'. Then to Obi-Wan, 'Don't start'. And you keep walking. They of course turning on their heels immediately to follow after you._

That had not been the first time you had gotten into trouble in the streets of Coruscant. It seemed to you that you attracted trouble more than Obi-Wan and Anakin, and that was saying alot. Looking at the datapad and the bounty on your head, it all made sense.

You had quickly returned to the Temple. Knowing that your Master was in Council, you had headed for the correct lift. Reaching the Council Room floor, the reception droid had tried to stop you, but you had passed right by him and barged into the Council Room. Twelve very surprised Council Members, as well as Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon who had been giving a report, looked at you. Before any could speak their surprised shock.

"There is a bounty on my head!" You had blurted out.

"What!" Master Windu had exclaimed, reflecting everyones feeling.

You had crossed the Room, passing by Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon.

"Sorry." Looking apologetically at the two Masters for having disrupted their session.

Handing the datapad to Master Yoda, you had taken a step back to the center of the Room. Master Yoda had quickly looked at the datapad and passed it to Master Windu. As the Jedi Master looked over the datapad you had shifted on your feet. It had felt strange standing in the center with someone else. You usually stood here alone, while eleven Jedi Masters starred at you, and another lectured about something or another.

"Serious this is." Master Yoda had said, breaking your chain of thought.

"We will discuss this immediately, in the meantime Padawan, do not leave the Temple without a Jedi Master. May the Force be with you" Master Windu had added.

Bowing respectfully to the Council.

"May the Force be with you." You had replied before turning and leaving.

* * *

A few hours later Master Yoda had found you in an ancient training room practicing an explosive spell, with limited success. You seemed to do quite well with small object, but anything bigger than a grapefruit was barely scorched. And this was your problem of late. Spells on small objects or on a small scale, no problem. Anything that would be an actual size to be useful, forget it. You just couldn't seem to make it work. And this inability was starting to get to you. Now how the hell were you supposed to destroy the big bad Dark Evil, if you couldn't even conjure up a decent breeze or blow up a melon? Seriously. Having sensed your Master's presence you had finished your spell, the box shook a little, a little smoke came out, but other than that nothing. Mighty impressive, you had thought as you gave up and turned to Yoda. 

"What's the news?"

"Obvious this is, that His doing it is. Using his Sith puppets well he is."

"Huh?"

"Believe you do, that to inform Him, a crystal ball into the Republic He has? Darth Sidious, not a senator of the Republic was he?" Yoda had looked at you with big bright innocent eyes.

Smartass.

"Well no...eh... never mind. Anyways. But so soon?"

"Always on borrowed time, we have been. But good news there is."

"There's good news about having a bounty on my head?"

"Mmm. Not taken the contract, The Bounty Hunters Guild has."

"And that's good how?" Still not having seen the point.

"To worry about, less bounty hunters there are."

"Oh... well put that way... fantastic!" A hint of sarcasm in your voice.

Seriously was there really a difference between the number of bounty hunters? All it would take was one lucky shot, or one very patient hunter.

"So what did the Council decide? About me getting a real weapon to carry?"

Training lightsabers were fun and all, but with their low energy output other than deflecting blaster bolts they were pretty useless.

"Feel they do, for a real lighsaber, not ready you are. And agree I do. But, allowing you they are, to carry your training lightsaber."

"Well that's going to come in handy if I have to cut through something." Exasperation had slipped into your voice.

"How the hell do they expect me to defend myself against beings trying really hard to kill me with a training lightsaber?"

"Know that only a training lightsaber you will. A powerful symbol a lightsaber is, make some think twice about attacking you it will."

"It's not the stupid ones I'm afraid of Master." Exasperation and frustration evident. "Then again you have to be pretty stupid to take a contract on a Jedi, but you know what I mean."

"Then I suggest, another weapon you will need." The little Master had said, raising an eyebrow.

The simple expression from your Master had made you smirk. An idea had sparked in your mind.

"I think I know just what. If you'll excuse me Master."

Not having waited for his response you had run out of the ancient training room. After making a quick stop in your quarters, you had gone in search of Anakin. You had found him in the mechanic's shop tinkering with something you thought was part of a droid, or would be.

"I need you to build me a weapon."

By the jump Anakin did you had realised you had startled him. Well more like scared him to death.

"How many times have I told you, don't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking." You said in defense.

"Then why are you shielding yourself?"

You were shielding yourself? Oh... yes you had been. Shielding yourself was an unconscious action on your part, half the time you weren't even aware you were doing it. While Jedi had to think about shielding themselves, you had to think about not.

"Sorry."

"And no I'm not building you a lightsaber." Anakin had said as he had returned his attention to this circuits.

"What? No! I'm not asking you too. But can you make me this?" You said as you pulled out a datapad and held it in front of his eyes.

Anakin, now intrigued, took the datapad and had began studying it.

"What is it?"

"It's a forcelance, purely sci-fi. Well it was over 100 thousand years ago. Anyways, it's about 1 foot long and extends into a quarter staff about 6 feet long. It can discharge an electrical current, fire plasma and laser blots in both extended and retracted position. You can use it to cut things, as a flashlight, a grappling hook. And I would like you to put a shield on it, that can be activated when it's extended. Oh and a DNA lock, so if someone that isn't programmed in picks it up, they get electrocuted."

"You're kidding right?" Anakin had said as he gave you a you've-got-to-be-kidding-look. Only to meet your I'm-dead-serious-look.

"Can you build it or not?" Appealing to his ego.

"Yeah. Of course I can. Shouldn't be too hard. You're going to have to find the material though, thinking maybe some..."

Anakin had stopped mid sentence as you had put a bag on the worktable and opened it.

"Can you make it out of this?"

"How in the Force did you get that much cortoisis?"

"Don't worry, it was all perfectly legal."

Anakin had looked at you incrodusebly. Well it was true that you had friends in low places... but...

"En huh."

"It was. I won it in a poker game. So how long?"

Anakin had looked back at the datapad, eyeing you from the side, studying the diagram further.

"A few weeks. Can I ask why you need this, or do I not want to know?"

"Well haven't you heard? There's a bounty on my head."

A week later Anakin had called you to an empty training room. As you had entered the room, you had noticed he was holding something.

"So, what's up, I'm kind of in a hurry?"

"They're ready."

"What's ready?"

Anakin had given you a frown.

"Oh! So soon? I thought you said it would take a few weeks?"

"Well that was before I knew you had a bounty on your head and couldn't leave the Temple."

He had unwrapped the package to reveal four forcelances.

"You had enough to make four"

Picking one of them up, you had begun to examine it, Anakin explaining the various buttons and their functions. After which you had decided to try them all. This was cool.

"Awesome, thank you."

"Can't say I've ever seen a weapon like that though. Want to try it against a lightsaber?"

"Oh yeah."

"Weren't you in a hurry?"

"Ah it can wait."

You had taken your coat off, Anakin his cloak. Extending your forcelance, you had activated the shield, Anakin igniting his lightsaber.

* * *

Back to the Present. 

You actually had a free night. Completely free, nothing that needed to be done, nowhere you had to be, no one who wanted your help. You had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing to do. Master Yoda was in yet another meeting, Master Astaal was helping Master Jocasta Nu in the Archives, and Master Yoland was offworld getting new plants. Anakin was with his friends, since for once they were all at the Temple at the same time. And Obi-Wan was spending with his friends as well. You walked down the halls with Artoo and Threepio, your ever constant companions. You had thought about going to Dex's for a game of poker, but he too was offworld. So you had decided to go swimming, after which you decided on food. This is where you were headed now. As you enter the Dinning Hall, Artoo and Threepio are arguing yet again. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were an old married couple. Smiling you walk towards the cafeteria.

The Dinning Hall was mostly empty, the super rush long passed. At one end you see Masters Obi-Wan, Siri, Bant, Garren and Reefe at a table, talking happily. You smile. It never ceased to amaze you how friendships here at the Temple just seemed to pick up where they had left off, as though no time had past. Grabbing a tray of food you go and find yourself a spot at the far end of the Hall by one of the giant windows. Only when you come to sit down do you realise that Artoo and Threepio have disappeared. Oh well. Not really knowing what to do with yourself as you eat, you pull out of your bag your spell datapad. Shortly after Master Yoda had given you the ancient spell book, you had scanned it into a datapad. Much easier to carry around. Master Yoda had been weary, worried that if you lost it, the knowledge could fall into the wrong hands. But you had pointed out that the whole book was written in scripts unknown to the Republic. The only ones that may be able to read it where in the Unknown Region, and you doubted that He would entrust such potentially powerful knowledge to the Sith. After flipping through the datapad you decide you don't feel like reading it. Instead you decide to see if you can make sense of your astrophysics project.

Math, Physics, and Chemistry, and its offshoots, were the only subjects you were failing. After all the life changes that had happened since you had appeared, you were happy some things never changed. Understanding the reasoning of the math behind black holes went twenty feet over your head, but understanding the reasoning why the Fyours sacrificed one of their fingers to their gods to ensure good crops made perfect sense to you. After spending what seemed like an eternity on this one problem you give up and drop the datapad onto the table, bringing your hands to your face.

"Oh forget it. What was I thinking. I didn't get it the first time they showed it to me in high school. Sure as hell not going to get it now."

"Talking to yourself again are we?"

Recognizing the familiar voice, you spread your fingers to look at the person standing in front of you.

"I'm talking to whoever is listening."

Anakin sits down in front of you with his tray of food. Grabbing the datapad you dropped, he looks at it.

"Ah, astrophys 205. you should ask Obi-Wan for help. Apparently once upon a time he didn't get it either."

"At this point what do I have to loose. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Eating" Anakin replied.

"Funny. I meant alone..."

Just as you are mid sentence you notice Dara, Tru and Ferus walking your way with their trays.

"Never mind." You say as they join you.

Well this was certainly was different. Ferus and Anakin actually enjoying eachother's company. Something must of happened on their last mission together, to make these two become friends. Your wondering is stopped as you realise Anakin is asking you something.

"Hey, do you know what today is?"

"Eh, Wednesday, why?"

"Because, it has been six months to the day since you appeared."

"Six months? Really?"

The Padawans nodded their agreement.

"Wow."

Although there was not a day that went by that you didn't think of your family or your home, you had been so busy and tired that you hadn't noticed the time fly by. The sting of loss had lessened over the weeks, but somedays it could creep back on you in full strength. Just as it did this moment. But refusing to break down in front of your friends you manage to pull the rains on your emotions before they overtake you. But not before they noticed the shadow fall on your face.

"I'm sorry Aime, I didn't mean..." Anakin began.

"Don't worry about it Anakin. Is this going to turn into an anniversary?"

"Well, it is an important day."

"Anakin."

"Oh come on, it will be fun."

"Uh hu, fun like the time you took me to the Liina, or the time we went to Selaa?" You say raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, no." Anakin said quickly, a little embarrassed.

"What happened at the Liina?" Dara asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Nevermind Liina, what happened at Selaa?" Tru asked, very curious now.

"Well, Anakin and I..."

"Ok, no need to recount that story, or any other of that kind." Anakin said trying to end this line of conversation.

"Oh now I really want to know." Tru said putting down his fork.

You began to open your mouth, when Anakin gave you a death glare, which only made you smile more.

"Moving on. I want to officially give you Threepio."

"Threepio?" You ask a little surprise.

"Didn't Threepio leave you for Aime months ago?"

"Sort of Ferus. It appears that my droid likes your company more than mine. So I thought that I'd make the change of ownership official."

"You do know that Threepio and Artoo have minds of their owns, their not property."

"Regardless, he's your responsibility now."

"Thank you."

"Well, I think we should celebrate." Dara said clapping her hands together.

"That's a fantastic idea." Ferus added.

"We should go into the city. I hear there is a new club that opened. It's supposed to be very nice." Dara offered.

"Sounds good, lets go."

The Padawans quickly ate the remainder of their food, as you put away your datapads. Grabbing your bag, coat and tray you get up. You are halfway to the trash when you suddenly stop dead in your tracks. Frozen you drop your tray, plates and silverware clattering as they hit the floor. The Dinning Room disappears and you find yourself on a planet. _"It is useless to resist. Shadow will cover the worlds once more. This will be your fate." _

Anakin, as well as every other Jedi in the Dining Room had felt the tendrils of the Force swirling violently around you. Before they simultaneously touched down into you, and your presence completely vanished in the Force. As you had dropped your tray, Anakin had instinctively ran to you. And as he had grabbed your arm, he had recoiled immediately. You were as cold as ice. It lasted mere seconds. The tendrils of the Force left your body, your temperature began rising again. But your Force presence remained invisible as you simply stood there. Traumatised. Suddenly your legs buckled, Anakin caught you and helped you down. The distant gaze in your eyes remaining. Anakin trying to reach you.

"Aime... Aime..."

The Masters in the Dining Room had converged on you. Obi-Wan bending down next to you.

"Let's get her to the Healing Ward. Tru, get Master Yoda."

Anakin picking you up in his arms.

"Force... What did you see...?"

* * *

In the Healing Ward. Your friends standing in your room, while in another the Masters are speaking. Anakin sitting beside your bed, a hand on your arm, stroking it gently. But you are not aware of this. Curled up in a fetal position, you rock yourself slightly with distant eyes. 

In the other room, Master Viiko looked from your rocking self back to the Masters.

"Physically she's fine. But as you know, unless she lets us into her mind. There's nothing I can do. We have to wait for her brain to process whatever it is she saw."

"Obi-Wan, try you should."

"I have been Master. I am only meeting emptiness."

The Masters looked in your direction, worried.

Master Viiko had given you a sedative for you to sleep. And although you would not wake for several hours, the Jedi kept watch in your room. Anakin stayed seated in his chair by your bd. Master Yoda sat at your feet on your bed. While Obi-Wan sat opposite Anakin. And Threepio and Artoo were in a corner. Tru, Dara, and Ferus had stayed most of the night, but their Masters had been given assignments, and they would need to prepare for their new missions.

Anakin woke in a start. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. Looking down at you, you still slept. The sun was just rising. Master Yoda was meditating, while the droids had deactivated themselves in the corner.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked his a Master.

"A few hours."

"Did you get any sleep Master?"

"No."

Looking at you once more, Anakin noticed that he could now feel a faint presence in the Force. This was encouraging. What did you see? Anakin was prone to visions, and in his time had seen some awful ones, but none had been bad enough to cause him to shut down. And the times when the visions had been particularly bad, Obi-Wan had always been there to reach him. He could barely imagine trying to process such horrible images on his own.

//What is it Anakin?//

//I was just thinking how lucky I am that you can always get through to me. Even if I find our connection...//

//Invading?//

//Annoying.//

//Especially when you are doing something you probably shouldn't be?// Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan.

//Especially.// Anakin smiled embarrassingly. //Have you been able to get through?//

//No. It's amazing how, even in sleep, she can block me out. Let's go get something to eat. The sedative won't wear off for another few hours.//

Anakin looked uncertain. But he was hungry and got up anyway. Besides, Master Yoda would still be here.

* * *

Walking down the empty corridors towards the Dinning Hall. 

"Do you think she will be alright Master?"

"She's strong... You care a great deal about her don't you?" Obi-Wan asked as he glanced at his Padawan, watching his reaction.

"Of course. She's amazing. Losing everything, and yet..."

"Still finding a way to kept going."

"I was actually going to say, that despite everything she still see the good side of life." Anakin replied, losing himself in memories.

Obi-Wan noted the soft look and smile that came over Anakin's face as he lost himself in a memory. A smile he had never seen before.

"Anakin... Just be careful. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order. One not easily broken."

Suddenly Anakin laughed.

"Master. It's not like that at all. She's like my sister."

Obi-Wan smiled, embarrassed that he had misread his apprentice and the situation.

"She's the one person that understands me."

"Understands you?"

"I mean really understands. Master, you are the best Master anyone could ask for. You are as powerful as Master Windu and as wise as Master Yoda. And you are like a father to me. But no one really understands.."

"The pressures of being the Chosen One."

"Yes. I don't know why it's so easy with Aime. Maybe it's because she's a Whills, or maybe it's just because she's from another time. I don't know. But I do know this, she will do great things."

* * *

By the time Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to your room, Masters Astaal and Yoland were sitting down, talking with MAster Yoda. Master Yoland having brought some herbs for you. 

"Don't worry, she'll know what to do with them."

You wake up to find yourself surrounded by Jedi.

"Why all the long faces? I'm not dying. At least not today." You say as you sit up.

"Worried us you did."

"Mind telling us what you saw?" Master Yoland asked quite bluntly.

"Always to the point, eh Yoland?" Master Astaal added as he eyed his old friend.

You look at Master Yoda, who already has a fair idea of what you saw. Yoda nodded, letting you know it was alright. The Jedi waited patiently.

"I saw... I saw war... Well not exactly. I saw innocents dying... In horrible ways." Closing your eyes as the images flood your mind.

"I was in a grassy plain. It was raining hard and it was cold. On this ridge, there were two Siths, and Wraiths. They were looking at something below."

"These Wraiths, they served the Sith?" Master Yoland asked.

"No. The Wraiths serve a Darker Evil, who the Sith have allied themselves with. The Dark Evil stood behind them." His face flashing in your mind.

"But what... What I saw in the valley..."

You're holding back tears as you bite your lower lip. Master Yoda puts a comforting had on your leg. Letting you know to go on, at your own pace.

"Beings... In cages... Thousands of them. Horrified... Crying, pleading."

You take a deep breath.

"Orcs... Thousands of them." You can't quite get yourself to say it. Closing your eyes you force yourself to continue.

"Eating them... Alive..."

"What's an orc?" Anakin asks.

"Orc... Evil... Demons from fairytales, that eat people."

The Jedi understood then the trauma of your vision. Although they did not need further explanation, you continued, your eyes back to the plain.

"The sound of teeth tearing... Ripping flesh. The blood flowing down to the ground. The rain can't seem to wash it away. There's just too much blood."

You take another breath, managing to hold back the tears.

"The sound of chewing flesh... The blood dripping from their mouths..."

You are loosing the battle, you cannot hold your tears back much longer.

"The smell of blood and rotting bodies... Choking me. The innocent struggling... Beside... Dead bodies still twitching... Oh god...!"

Tears poor down your face.

"Their crying... Begging for life...I can still hear their screams...

You brake down completely, holding nothing back. Anakin takes your sobbing self into his arms, trying to comfort you. The Jedi look at eachother, worried.

After some time you manage to calm down enough to be coherent. Master Yoda had asked you if you could tell when all this would happen. Knowing full well that visions rarely told you such information. But a ballpark would be better than nothing. You didn't know. But something told you it would be soon. Too soon. Three, maybe four years if you were lucky. Master Yoda had related your vision to the members of the Council, who immediately moved to double the efforts and resources in the search for the Sith, and their Master.

* * *

In an ancient room in the lower levels of the Temple. 

"Inyë tulta i balan ned nárë."

A ball of fire appears in your hand. You throw it at your target which immediately goes up in flames.

"Balan ned súlim a nén ..."

Dark clouds of wind and rain begin to form.

"... lerya!"

The mini-rainstorm extinguishing the fiery target.

"Dram, súlimë, dram, nasta."

A strong wind blows through the room and lifts a block off the ground and carries it across the room. As it flies in the air...

"Inyë yellonna i balan ned élë."

A bolt of lightning forms in your hand. Hurling it towards the flying box, it hits it in mid flight. Shocking it. The box falls to the ground in a loud thump, singed and fuming.

"Good. At controlling it, getting better you are. Enough for today it is."

Master Yoda turns around and begins to leave. As he reaches the entrance, using the Force he turns the lights off. Leaving you in complete darkness.

"Calina morniëllo níra orta."

A small ball of light, no bigger than a golf ball forms in your hand. Illuminating your face. Your symbol glows.

* * *

---------- 

A/N: Inyë tulta i balan ned nárë -I summon the power of fire

Balan ned súlim a nén ... -Powers of wind and water...

... Lerya ... Release

Dram, súlimë, dram, nasta -Blow wind blow, push this object from the ground (obviously this is not a direct translation, but it captures the essence of it)

Inyë yellonna i balan ned élë -I call upon the power of lightning

Calina morniëllo níra orta -A Light from the darkness shall spring.

----------


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

Italic are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 7**

"_Democracy May only be a few steps removed from anarchy, but at least it's not as loud."_

_-Andromeda-_

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the Master-Padawan quarters, you finally reach your destination and knock on the door. 

"Come in Aime!" You hear from the otherside of the door.

Palming the door you enter.

"You can use the bell you know." Obi-Wan tells you as he rises from his seat on the couch.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment was standard for Master-Padawan quarters. But it had the added bonus of being on a corner. From the doorway the room opened onto a dining-room and further into a living area and balcony. To the left was the kitchen and two bedrooms. And to the right a fresher and a laundry/storage room. But unlike Master Yoda's quarters, Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment was cold. The walls were bare and painted in an off-white, and other than a few holo-pictures and a plant in the living room there were no decorations that made this a home. Only the odd droid part or circuit lying around gave any real indication that someone actually lived here.

"And you need to put something on these walls, Master. It's kind of depressing."

Obi-Wan simply shrugged. It was a place to sleep, besides he spent most of his time out and about.

"Anakin isn't here, he's probably in the shop."

"That's ok. I actually came to see you."

"Really? Then what can I do for you?"

"Are you free for a few hours?"

"Yes. Why?" Obi-Wan asked becoming suspicious as you begin to smile.

"Oh don't be so paranoid Master. I need help with my astrophysics 205. I was hoping maybe you could help?"

"Me? Shouldn't you be asking your teachers?"

"Everyone has already tried, but if you don't want to help that's fine. I'll just try again on my own." You say having misread his comment.

"No. Aime, wait. I did not mean to imply that I didn't want to help, in fact I would be glad too. I was just surprised, I always struggled with astrophysics."

"Then you are probably the best person to help me. You understand where I'm coming from."

"How about we sit at the table."

Taking off your boots, you move to the table and pull out your datapads.

* * *

"Oh, what's the point? I just don't get it and I never will." 

"Definitely not with that attitude."

"Let's just face it Master, my brain just isn't wired for this.:

"Aime. It took me a long time to understand this too. Let's try something else. Let's do each step again and see where exactly it is you're blocking."

"Alright." You say as you release a sigh of exasperation.

A little while later.

"Ok I get it up to here. But why are we subtracting instead of dividing? I don't get it."

"Alright. Let's for argument sake, subtract and see what it gives us."

Scribbling in your datapad you subtract. A completely different answer appears on your screen.

"The answer that we get isn't plausible."

"Why? Looks good to me."

"Just a second." Obi-Wan gets up from the table and quickly disappears into his room.

From the table you hear him rummaging through something. Coming back out, Obi-Wan hands you a datapad.

"This is an astrophysics simulator. All you need to do is input your numbers and it creates a simulation based on those numbers. Put in your numbers, including the one you just got from subtracting."

Doing as Obi-Wan instructs you, you input the variables and run the simulation.

"You see, the sun would be as big as half the solar system. Now instead, use the number you would get from dividing instead."

Quickly calculating the number you then enter it into the simulation, and get a completely different result.

"Huh."

"So do you understand the difference now?"

"Not really. I mean I can clearly see the difference in the simulation, it's just... I mean..."

"You don't understand why this variable or that answer makes the difference."

"Exactly. It's all numbers, and they mean nothing to me. How do you... Why does _x _times _yy_ power 3 over 5_z _come to mean such and such? I don't get it! I know the steps, I can do the equations and get the right answer. But I don't understand."

"At least you're getting the right answers. That's a step in the right direction."

"I suppose. Tell me Master, am I ever going to use this?"

"Your teachers will tell you that it has real applications to being a Jedi. But honestly, probably not."

"So I need to understand this why?"

"For that one time you might need it."

"Of course."

You take a hand to your mouth and fake a caught.

"Copout answer."

Obi-Wan chuckles and shakes his head as he gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"How about a break. Something to drink?"

"Water please." You reply as you lean back in your chair, making it stand on its two back legs as you stretch.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan returns to the table with a glass of water for you and some tea for himself.

"Thank you."

"So how are your other classes going?"

"Ha! Well I'm failing Math, Physics, and Chem, as you can imagine. Do you know what I got on my last math test?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he brings his cup to his lips.

"42 percent."

Obi-Wan almost chokes on his tea, and quickly brings his cup to the table.

"What?"

"Want to hear the good part?"

"There's a good part to you getting 42 percent?"

"It's 42 percent more than I thought I was going to get." You say with a wide smile.

"What did Master Yoda say?" Obi-Wan asked sympathetically, not too sure he really wanted to know.

"Oh, Master Yoda, to quote him directly: 'Better than the 26 percent of your previous test this is. Improving you are.'" You say mimicking your Master's voice and mannerism, causing Obi-Wan to laugh.

"Now Master Windu on the other hand... Well let's just say I never want to hear that lecture again."

Obi-Wan looked at you sympathetically as he tried not to laugh. He truly did feel bad for you, having had the pleasure of sitting through Master Windu's lectures once or twice he knew how you felt. But the situation was slightly humorous.

"What about your other classes?" A sense of dread coming over him.

Despite his misgivings in the decision to train you as a Jedi, he was rather found of you. You were strong, intelligent, hard working and funny. And he did you wish to see you to fail.

"A lot better than those three. Acing history, Sociology and Psych. Not doing too bad in Bio. Not so good in Engineering. Flying through languages though."

"Well you have an unfair advantage." He replied, referring to your unusual ability to understand, speak and read any language you encountered.

"Hey something has to go my way. As for PoliSci... Well let's just say I think Master Vartaloa hates me."

"I am sure she does not hate you Aime."

"Right... Then why has she made me redo the same assignment six times already?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Six times?"

"Yep. Everytime I come up with something of a solution for the problem, Master Vartaloa comes back with 'it won't work because of this, blah blah blah' and it will be some obscure personality trait or old beliefs, or something like that." As you roll your eyes.

"What is your assignment?"

"Find a solution to the Lauan Planetary conflict."

"Oh... Though one." Obi-Wan said grimacing at the memory of that particular assignment.

"Understatement."

"I remember having to do that particular assignment. It took me weeks, and I still had to redo it a few times. But six? That's a little excessive, even for Master Vartaloa."

"Hence... She hates me."

* * *

Mcquelorma. Why did you know that name? Obi-Wan and Anakin had been assigned on a mission to Mcquelorma, a backwater planet in Wild Space, something to do with border disputes between its nations. They were scheduled to leave in the evening, and right now the two Jedi were buried in datapads, learning as much as they could about the planet and its different factions. But where had you heard that name before? Mcquelorma, Mcquelorma... Of course! How could you have been so stupid. Stopping in your tracks you turn around and begin running towards the lift, leaving a very confused Threepio behind. 

You watch Obi-Wan, Anakin and Artoo walk towards their transport. As they reach their transport, Artoo suddenly stops and wheels around. Making a small hand gesture, Artoo wheels back towards the transport reluctantly. Smiling and shaking his head, Anakin enters the transport.

As the transport lifted off, you and Threepio turned around and headed back towards the Temple.

"I do hope Artoo will be careful." Threepio asked a little worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Threepio. It's just a border dispute." You reply, with more confidence than you actually feel, as you take one last glance at the disappearing ship.

* * *

You had been called in front of the Council, yet again. As you stood in the centre you were amazed at how calm you were. You knew that many Padawans, and Masters, felt nervous or intimidated when they had to stand before the twelve seated Jedi. But not you. You couldn't remember the last time you had felt nervous standing here. Frankly, instead of being nerverecking, it was getting annoying. _That's_ how often you found yourself here. And Master Windu was lecturing, yet again. This time, regarding your recent PoliSci assignment. Apparently they hadn't liked your solution. You resisted a smile as you thought about it. Granted it was not very Jedi, but it worked. Your attention was brought back to the lecture at hand, when you heard Master Windu ask you a question. 

"Do you have anything to say Padawan?"

"No, not really. My essay sums it up quite nicely."

You didn't want to be a smartass about it with the Council, but you had had enough of that assignment and of the endless Council lectures.

"Now, we do understand that you would never condone such actions. But you must understand our concern, when you submit them as your assignment."

"I do."

"Very well. Now it is the decision of this Council, that for your Political Science Education, it would be in your best interest to help Master Dooku in his political duties."

Fantastic. You think, as you try not to frown.

"Hopefully it will give you insights into Galactic Society, as well as improve your diplomatic skills." Master Windu finished.

"Ye, politics." You said with a fake smile.

* * *

You walk down the hall towards Master Dooku's office. You were definitely not looking forward to this. Reaching the door you knocked. There was no answer. Knocking again, a droid finally opened the door. 

"Yes?" The droid asked in her metallic voice.

"Master Dooku?"

A deep voice came from behind the door.

"Let her in C4."

The droid stepped away from the door, letting you and Threepio enter the office. The office wasn't too large, but it was neither small, and very neat and organised. The walls were filled with bookshelves filled with datapads, and on the large desk were an array of datapads as well. Master Dooku was sitting in a chair behind the desk, while Master Qui-Gon was sitting in another chair to the side of the desk.

"Padawan Aime, come in and sit down." Master Dooku said in an autorative tone.

You sit down in an empty chair, Threepio coming to stand behind her.

"As glad as I am to have some more assistance. I am not entirely sure I understand why you are here."

"The Council didn't tell you?" You ask a little surprised and amused.

"In wake of your latest Political Science assignment, it came to their attention that you needed more hands on diplomacy."

"Is that what they told you?" You interrupted.

"Indeed. But what I wish to know, is what did you write to receive this unusual punishment?"

"(laugh) Alright. But first you must understand that the assignment I handed in was the seventh time I'd redone it and I was rather fed up."

"The assignment?" Master Dooku asked again, his tone telling you he did not care for your excuses.

"It was about the Lauan Planetary conflict."

"Oh. I remember having to do that one." Master Qui-Gon said, with the same tone Obi-Wan had had.

"And I remember the meeting with Master Jotka, the then Political Science Master, regarding your answer."

The two Masters shared a knowing glance as they remembered that particular incident of Qui-Gon's Padawanship. The nostalgic moment passed quickly and the two Masters turned their attention back to you.

"And your answer to the Lauan question?"

Suddenly embarrassed, you stifle a laugh.

"Essentially it goes something like this: No matter what peace solution we come up with. It doesn't work. They are set upon exterminating eachother to the last one. So my solution was, let them. Let them kill eachother. And when there are none left, sell the planet to the highest bider, which will probably be the Trade Federation. And use the money to create a fund for the victims of war on other planets."

Dooku looked at you surprised, blinking. While Qui-Gon had to stop himself from bending over laughing.

"And there's more."

"More?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Understanding that this May take decades, I added ways to expedite their mutual genocide, and of course ways to profit. And as always, putting the money made as donations to various anti-war and aid organisations."

A shocked expression frozen on the two Masters faces.

"What? It was better than my first idea."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Master Dooku said, not having quite shaken off the shock of your statement.

"What was it?" Qui-Gon asked, returning from the shock with amusement.

"Nuke the planet. And now I'm here."

"I see. Still finding this amusing Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked as he raised an eyebrow at his former Padawan.

"Extremely. It is obvious that Padawan Aime would never condone such actions. But honestly Dooku, how many times have we thought the same things during difficult negotiations?"

"Which is probably why the Council saw fit to make me Senator, and you my aide."

* * *

You had been starring at the same datapad for hours. You were blocked. Master Dooku had asked you to find the "catch" in the motion forwarded by the Morwyr senator. The Morwyran were not a "caring" people. If they could not make a profit, they did not get involved. Which is why their proposed motion for peace in the Mcquelorma sector suspect, to say the least. But, all appearances pointed to this being genuine good will. Although the Senate had been convinced, but Dooku and the Jedi Council had not. But neither could find the "catch" that they knew was there. The Jedi had been granted a few more days to review the motion, before it was to be voted on. Any objections had to be brought forth before Thursday at 1pm. And so, having needed fresh new eyes, Dooku had asked you to look at it. Since beginning to assist Master Dooku, the Jedi Master had noticed your ability to see through secret agendas disguised as good will or PR. But you had found nothing. The motion appeared to be exactly what it appeared to be. Which was the problem. You sigh and bang your head on the table. 

"Let me know if that helps."

You stop and look up at Master Dooku entering.

"It doesn't."

"Any progress?" He asks as he comes to stand before you.

"Nope. This appears to be the real deal." You say.

Throwing the datapad onto the table.

"I know there is something there, I just can't find it. It's like having a word at the tip of your tongue that you can't remember." You say frustrated.

"You, Padawan, need a break. Come, let us go for a spar."

Getting up, you follow Dooku to one of the sparing rooms.

It took all of your focus and concentration to put a semblance of a defense against Dooku's advances. Just when you thought he was going to end the spar, Dooku changed his tactic and began sparring at your level. By doing so, he was giving you the chance to talk.

"What else is happening in the Senate?" You asked as you blocked his strike.

"The Zolandar senator is accusing the Jamon senator of corruption and breaking the Feloo treaty."

"Well that's a pile of crap." You answer as you twist to avoid his blade.

"Indeed. The Banking Clan have announced the merger between two small companies." He added as he easily blocked your attack.

"Which ones?" Your interest suddenly peaked.

"Sillian Mining and Lotok Exports."

Suddenly you stop your attack midstrike and straitened.

"Did you day Lotok Exports?"

"Yes... It is of no importance, these companies are insignificant."

"It's all starting to make sense."

Master Dooku, who had also stopped his advance, raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Lotok Exports is a front of a front for Morwyr Industries. And a company such as Lotok Exports, indirectly, would stand to profit a great deal from a motion like the Mcquelorma motion. And I mean a _great_ deal."

"How much?"

"Enough to potentially gain monopoly. My guess is that they were counting on the motion already being passed before the announcement of the merger."

"Can you prove all of this?" Dooku asked, his mind already racing.

"Enough to have an official Enquiry."

"It appears Master Kenobi is going to have to find another solution."

"Master, some parts of the motion are sound, and could help the situation."

Master Dooku seemed deep in thought.

"We can draft a counter motion using those parts. And Master Kenobi can implement that one."

Master Dooku and yourself hurry out of the sparing room. You heading to gather the necessary evidence, and Dooku to begin drafting a new motion.

* * *

Two days later, evening. 

You were standing at the top of the main staircase to the Temple. It was raining, but you didn't mind. The air was warm, and the cool feel of the rain on your skin felt good. It had been a very long two days. Sensing someone behind you, you turn to acknowledge them.

"The Senate passed our motion, and they are opening an Enquiry into the Morwyr Industries." Dooku said from under his cloak.

"I heard."

"It was good work Padawan."

A silence fell between the two of you, as you stared out onto the city.

"You know what's funny?"

"Mmm?"

"How this Galaxy, with all its different races, cultures and ideas, is so much like Earth. Survival of the fittest, the end justifies the means. Where the innocent pay the price. But while here, all of it is spread out over and between many races, we do it to eachother. How horrible is that?"

Dooku said nothing, realising the question was not directed at anyone. It was simply a statement.

"Yet I'd give almost anything for one more moment there. What does that say about me?"

An answer was expected from this question.

"That you miss your home, and that it cannot be all that bad."

Dooku placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

* * *

You are sitting in the Senatorial pod with Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon. Closing your eyes trying to calm the growing frustration in you. The Senate had broken out into another yelling and accusing match. Master Dooku stood, trying to calm the flaming spirits. Politics, it was the same in any time. As for politicians, they could not be trusted and had only their own interests at heart. Of course there were some exceptions, those who had the interest of others and the Republic at heart. But they were few and far between. And it was those politicians that were lining up behind Dooku now, arguing as well. People were dying for crying out loud, and they were debating semantics. What happened to doing what was right? Granted what was right wasn't necessarily easy to see, but people dying. That was definitely wrong, and doing anything to stop it, if even temporarily was a good thing. But they couldn't even agree on that! You'd had enough, standing up you come to stand beside Master Dooku. If you could only find a way to make them listen. 

"People are dying!! Innocent civilians are dying!! Why can't you see that?? For god sake senators, you're arguing semantics. Come to your senses. We're not discussing a budget, it's peoples lives we're talking about!! People that are dying right now as we argue!"

The Senate had gone silent. Surprised at your outburst.

"What happened to working for the Common Good?! Since when does money dictate who lives and who dies? Since when did a life acquire a dollar amount? We are a Republic! Whether we like it or not, we are in this boat together! We are only as strong as our weakest, as wealthy as our poorest, as full as our hungriest, as healthy as our sickest. For goodness sake senators!? What happened to the ideals of the Republic? What happened to doing what's right?!?"

The Senate seemed to be captivates by your words, as they all listened, unable to breakaway.

"People are dying. We need to stop that now!! We need a plan that will bring security back to the region. We need to work together. Not fill our own pockets..."

Masters Qui-Gon and Dooku listened to you as you addressed the Senate. They found themselves moved by your plea. They, like the Senate, hung on your every word, as though entranced. Their minds and hearts were moving, and they suddenly realised what was going on. Raising their mental shields, they cut the connection. Looking and sensing around, they noticed that one by one senators hearts and minds were changing. Somehow you were using a sort of Jedi Mind Trick on the entire Senate. But what you were doing was much more powerful. And this was more powerful than mere rhetoric, you weren't only swaying the senators minds and hearts, you were planting seeds of liberty, freedom, and conscience. Which the more you spoke, the stronger they took root. Your plea was coming to an end. And as your speech wound down, the trance-like effect faded.

Sitting back down, you feel as though you had wasted your time. They were politicians, they had no conscience, it was pointless. Feeling Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon's gazes on you, you briefly look up to see them looking strangely at you. Quickly you lowered your gaze, finding your hands very interesting.

"Sorry." You say, waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come.

It was not your place to speak to the Senate. Your outburst had been out of line, and you knew that.

Chancellor Mon Mothma stood and called for a recess. As senators begun to file out, Master Dooku turned to you.

"Return to the Temple immediately and stay there until we return." He said sternly.

Without a word you stand up and obey promptly.

* * *

You had received a message from Master Dooku, telling you to meet them in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. You tried not to pace as you waited. You didn't have to wait very long, as Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon appeared around the corner, Master Yoda in tow. Oh crap! You had really done it this time. You knew you had been wrong about your outburst, but you hadn't realised you were in this much trouble. 

"Padawan, I think you should sit." Dooku said.

Without hesitation you immediately sit. Uncertainty and fear written all over your features.

"Know what you did, you do?"

Nodding slightly and swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled at the Senate. It's just... My frustration got the best of me. It won't happen again."

Yoda blinked at you sympathetically as he realised you had no idea.

"Although, yelled at the Senate, you should not have. Speaking of something else, we are."

"Something else?" You were completely confused. "I don't understand?"

"You entranced, not only the Senate, but all who were watching or hearing the proceedings on the Holonet." Qui-Gon said.

"I did what?!"

"You performed a Mind Trick. Albeit a very powerful one." Dooku stated simply.

"A whaa?"

"Swayed the minds and hearts of millions you did. Aware of this, you were?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no. All I wanted was for them to listen and understand. To do what's right."

"Well you succeeded. Even the Trade Federation is inclined to assist." Dooku said, still not quite believing it.

" 'And all who heard them listened...'" Qui-Gon mumbled.

"What?"

"The Book of the Whills. 'The Whills wore symbols on their foreheads. The symbol of their planets. Immortal beings, that did not age. Gifted with the gift of Foresight and the Healing arts. Wise and just, all who heard them listened.'" Qui-Gon finished.

"I suppose now we know exactly how they performed such feet. Mind Tricks." Dooku added.

"A new power, now you have. Powerful it is. With great care, use it you must. No small ability, to change ones heart, it is."

"Does that mean I can stop doing politics?" A hint of hope in your voice.

"No. Learn you must, how to deal with situations, with diplomacy."

"Master... Please. They're always squabbling and fighting. Democracy is so loud."

"But on the up side, now thanks to you, it should be a little quieter now." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

* * *

---------- 

A/N: - Mcquelorma is an AU planet in the Mcolarda system, located in Wild Space.

- Wild Space is the frontier of galactic society, separating the known parts of the Galaxy from the Unknown Regions.

- Morwyr is an AU planet somewhere in the Mid-Rim. The Morwyran have no conscience in business, profits at all cost. Of which the whole planet is involved in Morwyr Industries. "Nothing personal, it's just business".

- Feloo treaty, an AU treaty between the Zolandar (AU) and Jamon (AU).

----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with another story. Too many stories in my head that won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 8**

"_Now be brave, and don't look back."_

_- SW TPM-_

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Artoo entered Dex's Diner. It was early in the morning and the Council had already received Obi-Wan's preliminary report on their mission to Mcquelorma. And since their meeting with the Council was not scheduled until the afternoon, and so Obi-Wan had decided that Dex's cuisine was exactly what he and Anakin needed after this particularly hard mission. 

Dex saw the trio enter from his place in the kitchen.

"Obi-Wan! Anakin! Sit down I'll be right out."

"Dex!" The two Jedi replied simultaneously, causing them to smirk.

The Jedi sat down in a booth, Artoo parking himself beside Anakin. WA-7 wheeled over and brought Obi-Wan some parjai-tea and Anakin some maga-juice.

"Aren't you a little old for maga-juice?" Obi-Wan teased his apprentice.

"What, and drink parjai-tea instead? No thank you. I don't even know how you can drink that awful stuff, Master."

"To each his own I suppose."

Dex came out then, and squeezed himself in beside Obi-Wan.

* * *

WA-7 brought the Jedi more drinks, as they waited for their food. At that moment a familiar figure entered the Dinner, followed by a familiar droid. 

"Good morning Flo." You say as you spot the wheeled droid.

"Good morning honey."

"Master Obi-Wan, Anakin." You say as you nod in their direction.

Moving behind the counter, you poor yourself coffee into your travel mug.

"Dex in the back?" Asking Flo.

"Yeah sweetie."

You swing through the door into the kitchen, leaving Threepio to catch up with Artoo. A few minutes later you pop your head out. Hating to break the droids "reunion", you remind yourself that there were more important things to worry about.

"Artoo, get in here." You finally say.

Without even a second thought, Artoo obeys, leaving Threepio and the Jedi behind as he wheels into the kitchen. Finding you in the back corner of the kitchen he wheels to you. While Dex's large body blocks the view from the outside, you bend down and open one of Artoo's control panels. Locating what you were looking for, you pull out the foreign circuit and quickly close the panel again.

"Good work Artoo." You tell the little droid with a proud smile.

Artoo beeps back his glee at your happiness with his work.

"Anakin is going to loose it when he finds out you've been using his droid to relay messages." Dex point out.

"Then he better not find out."

Looking at the circuit between your fingers, you stand up and quickly put it in your pocket. As you walk through the kitchen to the door you stop in front of a pot on the stove.

"What's this?" You ask, looking at the strange liquid mixture.

"An experiment."

Taking a spoon and taste this strange concoction, only to gag.

"Oh my god."

Hurrying out of the kitchen you grab a glass and fill it quickly with water. Trying to rinse the awful taste down. Causing many customers to stare at you strangely.

"Dex, that is beyond too salty."

"Really? You think so?"

"I think my kidneys are shutting down."

Dex took one of his hands to his chin, absorbing your critique.

"Do you have time for a little something." Dex asked you.

"Yes, a little. Why?" You suddenly ask, narrowing your eyes, suspiciously.

"Good. I want you to try something."

You narrow your eyes even more at your big friend. But nonetheless move to the Jedi's table, and sit beside Anakin. Obi-Wan looks at you intently, taking in your appearance.

"You look tired." He finally says.

"Hence the coffee." You reply as you brandish your mug.

Flo wheels over with two plates, and sets them down in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I'm lucky if I get five hours of sleep a night."

"How come?" Anakin asks a little worried.

"Ah, let me show you."

Ruffling through your bag, you pull out a datapad, and the Jedi realise that it's your daytimer.

"Let's just look at today. Ok: 5:00 - wake up

5:05-6:05 - run around the Temple

6:05-7:00 - do all katas once

7:00-7:05 - short refreshing swim

7:05-7:55 - shower, eat, mini-meditation

8:30 - be at the Senate building with Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon

9:00-13:00 - Shinu negotiations

13:30-14:20 - Archives with Master Astaal Vilbum

14:30-15:20 - Herbs with Master Yoland Fee

15:30-16:20 - Astrophysics

16:30-17:20 - Chemistry

17:30-17:50 - Super

18:00-19:00 - Saber training with Master Dooku

19:20-20:00 - Meeting with Master Yoda

20:00-22:00 - Homework

22:00-23:30 - Powers training with Master Yoda

23:30-00:00/1:00 - Finish homework"

"Wo." The two Jedi breathed.

"The only things that really changes day to day is which classes I have to go to. And whether or not I have to sit in on extremely boring Senate meetings, or infuriating negotiations. And that's my life."

"Your days didn't use to be that busy. Were they?" Anakin asks you.

"No. But this whole politics things takes up a lot of time, and everything had to be shuffled around. God I can't wait until the Council takes me off senatorial duty."

"Interesting. Master Qui-Gon says you will make a great politician one day." Obi-Wan says with a smile.

"He's probably secretly hoping I'll take his place."

"I wouldn't doubt it. But in all fairness, you did an excellent job with the Mcquelorma motion." He added.

"Aime, how did you end up being Senatorial aid in the first place?" Anakin enquired, as he took a bite of his food.

"Don't ask."

"Oh now I definitely want to know." He replied.

"Might it have something to do with the Lauan Planetary conflict?" Obi-Wan asks you, raising an eyebrow as he takes a sip of tea.

"Maybe..." You trail off, avoiding their gaze as you feel your face flush a little.

"What?" Anakin ask, laughing now.

"Let's just say it wasn't very Jedi, and we would profit greatly from continued conflict."

"Ah." Anakin said, making a mental note to look up your assignment later.

Dex came out of the kitchen with a small plate and placed it in front of you. The pastry looked delicious.

"It's a kaikki-cake."

Taking a tentative bite you are presently surprised to find that it is delicious. Let's just say that in the last few weeks Dex's "experiments" had not turned out very well.

"It's good Dex."

"Ah told you I'd finally get one right. Oh and Aslo's been asking for you. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Hurgh. Tell him to throw himself in front of a transport." You say with exasperation.

You needed to find a way to get rid of him. You caught Obi-Wan and Anakin's questioning looks. And after a moment, reassessed your position.

"No, Dex, don't tell him that... Tell him... Tell him that if he can find the location of the Suran, he'll have five minutes of my time."

"The Suran?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's just say the Suran has been lost to history, and is worth more than five minutes of my time."

"And what if he finds it?" Anakin asked.

"Then I'm fucked."

Obi-Wan looked at you surprised at your language. Noticing his shock you rephrase your sentence.

"I mean, screwed. Because he'll have proven himself useful, and worth keeping around. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Looking down at your watch.

"Ah crap! I have to run. Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon will kill me. Well Master Dooku anyways, while Master Qui-Gon tries not to laugh himself to death."

You say quickly as you stand up.

"You coming to poker tonight?" Dex asks you as you are preparing to leave.

"No promises. A lot of things need to go right between now and then. Threepio, lets go."

You yell your goodbyes over your shoulder as you run out of the Diner, Threepio in tow.

* * *

Masters Dooku, Qui-Gon and yourself enter the Temple landing bay. Since you had left the Senate you had not spoken more than two words to Master Dooku. Parking the speeder you quickly jump out. Now finally away from the prying eyes of the media, you unbuttoned the stuffy overcoat that Master Dooku made you wear when you accompanied him to the Senate. Afterall you needed to look half-civilised when negotiating with politicians. 

Todays meeting had ended in success, but it had been hard earned, and could have turned to disaster had you arrived two seconds later than you had. The Shinu were not known for their patience. And tardiness was always a deal-breaker. After all being late did not give much confidence in your character if you could not be bothered to be somewhere on time.

Master Dooku suddenly began speaking about the meeting and how you had handled it. Master Qui-Gon tactfully staying out of it. In the distance you noticed that Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned to the Temple, Artoo rolling behind them. They seemed to have noticed you as well and had stopped, waiting for your party to catch up with them. Had you not known what Master Dooku was about to say, you would have looked as though you had not been paying attention. Which you hadn't been, but that was beside the point.

"Master, I simply told them the cold reality of their situation. That the Jedi, nor the Senate has the time or resources to interfere in a civil war started because they acted like selfish, arrogant, closed minded, egotistical, men." You defended.

"It is not what you said that is in question here Padawan." Master Dooku putting an emphasis on Padawan. "But the manner in which you said it." He countered.

"Well Master, it worked didn't it?" Sounding a little more snippy than you intended too.

"That is not the point and you know it young one. It was a great gamble."

"Well if you don't want me to play the game, then don't teach it to me. Besides isn't that the reason why you bring me along? So I can say things the way you wished you could?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

Beside you, you spy Qui-Gon trying to keep a strait face.

"Finding this funny Qui-Gon?" Dooku said, having also noticed his former apprentice's attempt.

But rather than getting into an argument with his former Master, Qui-Gon changed the subject.

"Master Obi-Wan! Anakin!"

Qui-Gon could not get enough of calling Obi-Wan 'Master'. And as with every other time he used his former apprentice's new title, he filled it with as much pride as he could.

"Master! Master Dooku!"

But Qui-Gon also wished that his former Padawan would simply call him Qui-Gon. But Obi-Wan couldn't seem to get himself to do so.

"Your trip went well I hope." Dooku stated.

Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice, who gave him an innocent stare. At which Obi-Wan simply shook his head.

"Well enough." He replied.

"Still don't like flying Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said in more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, I don't mind flying..." Obi-Wan replied as he turned to his apprentice, who still gave his Master an innocent stare.

Returning his attention back to the Masters.

"Hearing from your conversation, the negotiations went well I take?" He asked.

Qui-Gon could not keep it in any longer and began laughing.

"Quite." He said.

While Dooku simply eyed you.

"What?!" You say innocently.

To which Master Dooku simply rolled his eyes.

"Hopeless." He let out under his breath.

"Well I am primitive, what do you expect. You can't civilise me overnight."

"You have been here for one year." Dooku points out.

"Well Rome wasn't built in a year."

Dooku having heard this expression before, knew its meaning, while the others looked at you confuse. You duck slightly as though expecting a slap behind the head from Dooku, as you laugh.

"Well. If you would excuse us Masters, Anakin and I have a Council meeting to attend." Obi-Wan says a smirk on his face.

There weren't many people that could provoke reactions out of Master Dooku, and now the "poor" Master was flanked by two of them. Obi-Wan shook his head, as he and Anakin walked away.

* * *

In one of the hallways of the Temple, two Jedi Masters walk. 

"I know this is highly unorthodox. But be assured that we have meditated long and hard on this issue. And it is the decision of the Council, to appoint Aime as your second Apprentice. It appears to be the will of the Force, Obi-Wan. And trust in the Force we must." Mace Windu told Obi-Wan.

* * *

You enter the Jedi Archives and find Master Astaal at a table, buried in parchments. Leaning down beside him, you pull out the circuit you had removed from Artoo. Putting it back in your pocket you stand back up. Master Astaal immediately stands up, and you follow him into a backroom.

* * *

In a Master-Padawan apartment. Obi-Wan and Anakin were emptying out the laundry/storage room in their apartment. 

"Although Mace wouldn't say it, the Council doesn't like this anymore than I do."

"I think this is a great idea." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

19:15, you were running late. Your sparring lesson with Master Dooku had lasted longer than it should have. And something told you that the run he gave you had something to do with your argument earlier today. Sweaty and sore you didn't have time to shower before your meeting. Master Yoda had asked you to meet him in the Ancient Hall. And so you ran through the Library and down the steps. 

Running. It seemed to you that all you did all day was run. Run from one place to another, always against the clock. Reaching the last step, you find Master Yoda waiting, starring at the sword.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Master."

"Mmm. Matters, it does not. Here now, you are." Master Yoda said as he turned to look at you.

You quickly come and sit down beside your Master.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"A reason I need? To spend time with my Padawan?" He looked at you with big eyes.

"Well no... It's just... What's going on Master?"

"Mmm, deceive you one cannot. And fools are those who try."

"Master?" Looking at him concerned.

"Close friends you are with Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes..." Suspicion and concern growing, wondering where your Master was getting at.

"A bond you share with Master Obi-Wan."

"Master, what are you getting at?" A sense a dread suddenly falling over you.

"Decided the Council has, that a new Master you should have. The rest of your training to oversee."

"Master Obi-Wan..." You say with nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes. From today, in charge of your training, Master Obi-Wan will be."

"No. Master, No!" You yell as you stand up.

You don't understand what's going on. Why do you need another Master, why can't you stay with Master Yoda? So many thoughts run through your mind, but the dominant feeling remained the same. You felt betrayed and angry.

"Just like that, I get passed on? Don't I have a say in this at all?! What if I don't want to? I don't want another Master, Master."

A sickening though runs through you, he doesn't want you as his Padawan anymore. At the thought, the heat drains from your face, and you slowly slide to the floor. As though reading your thoughts, Master Yoda places a hand on your arm.

"Misreading this you are. Passing you on I am not. My Padawan you still are. But need field experience you do. And Obi-Wan, a good Master is."

Slightly comforted but this, but you are not overjoyed at this whole situation.

"But Master Obi-Wan doesn't approve of me. He won't want me."

"In his mind, that may be. In his heart, know this is right, he does. Time give him, and see this he will."

You sigh heavily, there was no getting out of this one. You didn't want another Master, but Master Yoda was right, you needed field experience. And who better to do that with than with two people you already have relationships with. But then there was the question of...

"Does he know?"

"No. Not ready he is. Know this you do."

You shake your head up and down slightly. And after some time.

"What news of Mcquelorma." Master Yoda asked you.

"The Enemy is amassing forces in the Unknown Region."

"Preparing himself for his great war, He is. A war that will cover all worlds, I sense. And our forces, how fare they?"

"More join everyday, secretly amassing arms and preparing."

After a moment of silence.

"Master, we should take our forces and meet Him. Strike before He is fully ready."

"If in the Republic He was, agree with you I would. The support of the Jedi we would have. But the Unknown Region, named so for good reasons it is. Too great an advantage He has there. Even with the Jedi. Do not like the idea of waiting for Him to attack, I do. But ready, neither are we."

"Either way, we're running out of time..."

* * *

You stood in front of the door to Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters holding Ilma's old trunk, while Threepio held another box with the rest of your belongings. As you stand there, you notice the name plate has already been changed, your name added. 

_You placed the last of your belongings in the box. Master Yoda handed you a small pouch. Opening it you notice an array of his special herbs. Closing it, you place it in your bag. As you get up, you pick up the trunk, Threepio taking the other box._

_"Well, I think I have everything."_

_"Spellbook?" Master Yoda asks._

_"In the trunk." You reply, lifting the trunk a little._

_Walking to the door, you step out, stopping in the threshold. You look back at the diminutive Master standing alone in the big quarters. Nodding slowly at you, you turn back around and step out into the hallway, Threepio a step behind. Master Yoda comes to the door and watches as you walk away. Halfway down the hallway you hear the door hiss shut behind you. You close your eyes, holding back tears, as you continue walking._

"My lady?"

Threepio's voice brings you out of your revery, and you focus once more on the door before you.

"Right." You say, as you knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal Anakin standing there to greet you.

"You don't have to knock anymore, you know. You live here now too."

Anakin takes a step forward to take the trunk from you. But you move away. He doesn't insist and moves aside to let you in. As you step in you notice the living area is cluttered with stuff from the storage room. At that moment, Obi-Wan emerges out of his room with a box filled with his belongings.

"You will have my room." He states matter of factly.

"Eh... But..."

"No buts. No apprentice of mine is going to sleep in a closet." He adds, as he walks into the storage room and places the box down.

Threepio had immediately headed into you new room with the box he carried. But you still stand in the entrance.

"For now you can sleep on my bed. When Anakin and I return, we'll find you your own mattress."

Peering into the storage room, you notice that it does not have a mattress.

"Where are you going, ... Master."

At the word, Obi-Wan frowned slightly.

"We must go to Ilum. Anakin needs a new crystal for his new lightsaber. Since he lost his..."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look, who feigns innocence.

"We shouldn't be gone very long. Anakin and I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, after I am done speaking with your Masters."

Noting the deliberate exclusion from their travel plans, you push the pang of hurt down.

"Ok. And what am I suppose to do until you return? Do I keep to my schedual or are you giving me a new one...?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to speak with the Masters. Until then, follow your regular schedual for now."

Obi-Wan moved on to something else, letting you know the conversation was over. During all this, Anakin had taken out new sheets and had placed them on the couch for Obi-Wan. Diplomatically staying out of it, but when you had looked at him, you had seen only support. Reading 'give him time, he'll come around' in his eyes.

"Right."

Nodding to yourself, you walk into your new room. As you do so, you are flooded by visions of the past, memories, feelings. Immediately, you take a step back.

"Uh. Master? I can't sleep in here. Let me have the storage..."

"It's not a discussion, Aime." Obi-Wan replied, not noticing your discomfort.

"Of course."

Turning back around, you take a deep breath, an idea sparking in your mind. As you enter, you put the trunk at the foot of the bed. Threepio finishes making the bed and turns to you.

"Should I unpack my lady?"

"How many times do I have to say it Threepio? Stop calling me 'my lady'. And no, I'll do it later."

"Of course, my..."

You glare at the gold droid.

"Lady Aime."

You let out an exasperated sigh. Looking down at your watch, it's almost 10 pm. Master Yoda had cancelled your powers training today, and for once all your homework was finished. From the living area, Obi-Wan watched you look down at your watch.

"Didn't Dex say something about a game this morning?" He says as he stepped into the doorway.

"Poker. Usually starts at 11."

"Go."

"What?"

"You were going to try to go anyways. So go."

"Thank you."

"Hurry. You may be able to catch the 10 after airbus." Obi-Wan replies, waving you out.

* * *

Obi-Wan laid on the couch, awake. It was 1:30 am. His insomnia had kicked in again. Therefore he laid there, starring at the ceiling, reviewing his new situation. Obi-Wan heard the door open and quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Other than the door open and close, he didn't hear a sound, not even a shuffle. Obi-Wan was impressed, there were few Jedi, including Jedi Masters, that were that stealthy. A few minutes later, he felt a familiar presence standing beside him. Opening his eyes, he sees you standing over him, a cup of steaming tea in your extended hand. Amazing. Obi-Wan hadn't remembered hearing the water run or the kettle whistle. 

"It will help you sleep."

"Thank you. But I've tried everything over the years." He says as he sits up.

"Everything, huh? Well I can guarantee that you've never tried this."

Not at all convinced that this tea would help, but you had gone through the effort of making it for him, the least he could do was try it. Obi-Wan took the cup from your hand. As he did so, you turned around and disappeared shortly into your room.

//Where did you learn to be so quiet.// Obi-Wan tested.

Ever since you had pushed him out of your mind, all those months ago. Obi-Wan had met only emptiness along the bond you mysteriously shared. The only time the strange connection between yourself and Obi-Wan seemed active, was when you had initiated the conversation.

//You've never lived with Master Yoda have you? I don't think the little troll ever sleeps.//

Obi-Wan felt the fondness you felt for the little Master along the bond. You reappear from your room in your pyjamas, only to disappear into the fresher. Looking at the tea, Obi-Wan tentatively takes a sip.

//How was your game?//

//Good. Won some, lost some. Not to worry, I won back the deeds to the Temple.// You reply, a chuckle in your mental voice.

Your answer provoked a giggle from Obi-Wan, who at that moment had been trying to take a sip. Only after taking a few sips, Obi-Wan was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered before he fell into sleep, was a hand taking the cup from his hand, and another, guiding him down on the couch.

* * *

A strong hand brushing against your skin. Lips kissing yours, moving down your neck. A hand, stroking your breast. The heat of bare skin against skin. The sound of his breathing. Pleasure flaring up like fire through your body. 

"Obi-Wan..."

"Siri..."

You wake sweaty and panting. Your heart racing in your chess. Taking deep breaths, you try to calm the burning fire within you. You glance at your alarm clock, 4:30 am. Close enough. You decide to get up. Hopefully going for a run would help. But maybe today you should stop at the pool first, before your morning run.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to someone shaking him. As he opened his eyes he saw his Padawan, towel in hand, drying off his air. 

"Time to wake up Master, or you'll be late." Anakin said.

"What time is it?"

"10 to 9"

Obi-Wan jumped off the couch and headed for the fresher. As he walked across the room, he noticed the door to his old room was open, and the bed already made.

"And where is Aime?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Umm. Well, according to her note... 8-9 : Mechanical Engineering class. Then at the Senate for 9:30. She also writes, she will try to be back before we leave." Anakin replied, picking up the note you left on the table before you left this morning.

"Does she say anything else?"

"Yeah... 'hurry or you'll be late'."

* * *

Obi-Wan spent the better part of the morning going from one Master to another. Each giving him a status report on your progress. From what he had heard so far, you were doing well, very well. Better than Obi-Wan had expected you to. 

Obi-Wan was now with Master Vartaloa, your PoliSci Master.

"Pushing her a little hard aren't you?" Obi-Wan finally asked.

"No more than I did with you, Obi-Wan. I think you will find that the harder you push, the harder she pushes back."

Master Vartaloa's gaze fell on a particular datapad on her desk.

"As I am sure to find out."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow confused.

"From what I heard from Master Jocasta Nu, your new Padawan turned the whole Library inside out for this project."

Master Obi-Wan left Master Vartaloa's office. Last on his list was Master Yoda. He met the diminutive Master in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The two Masters walked and talked for sometime.

"Finally, need this you will." Master Yoda said, as he pulled a datapad from under his cloak.

"What's this?"

"Spells. Foundation of her power, they are. Learn these she must. As well, learn to make her own." The little Master replied.

Obi-Wan took the datapad and quickly scanned it. The spells were written in a strange elegant and flowing script, below which the spell was repeated in the same language, but in the Basic script. And below that, a translation in Basic and a description of it's purpose and how to cast it.

Obi-Wan looked up at Master Yoda, a frown on his face.

"Master, I know nothing of being a Whills, or spells for that matter. How am I supposed to teach her?"

"And know I do? No. None who still live know. But a Jedi you are, Obi-Wan. Taught us the Whills did. Reasonable to think, that not much different from us, they were. Like with all apprentices, be her guide, all we can do." The Grand Master replied.

Obi-Wan looked very unsure. Training one apprentice was hard enough. Two was... Well. And this particular one, had very different needs.

"Worry not Obi-Wan, alone you will not be. A reason there is, that so many Masters, a hand in her training, have. And find you will, that not so different from other Padawans, she is."

The diminutive Master left Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

* * *

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the door to the quarters he shared with Anakin. And you. He told himself, as he looked at the new name plate. Obi-Wan let out a sigh. What was happening? None of this felt right to him. But he would follow the will of the Council, and trust in their wisdom, no matter how irrational it seemed to him. Finally he entered. 

He found you and Anakin sitting at the table having lunch, laughing.

"Good, you're here." He said as he gently threw the datapad on the table.

"Would you like some of this, Master?" Anakin asked as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied as he sat down in an empty chair.

Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed the smile on your face vanish, and you suddenly look uneasy. Anakin returns and placed a plate in front of his Master, noticing the tension that had settled.

"I had no idea how busy you were. How do you manage it all?" Obi-Wan finally said.

"Organisation, and emm, not a lot of sleep."

"I see. Well, we are going to have to change that. Are there any projects you are absolutely needed for at the Senate?"

"No."

"Good. As of this afternoon, the only thing on your schedual will be your scheduled classes, physical activity, saber training, and powers training. I will advise the Masters, that for now, there will be no extra curricular projects."

"Eh, ok."

"You disapprove?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, no... Well... Mmm."

"Whatever you decide to do with your newly acquired free time... just stay out of trouble."

"Ok. But I make no promises."

* * *

You watched as the ship left the Temple transport bay. 

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." You say as you turn to Threepio.

* * *

In a gloomy and dusty chamber, somewhere in the bowels of the Temple. With your hand, you wipe some of the centuries old dust off a surface. Grinning. Yes, this will do just fine.

* * *

Perched up on a stool, you finish the last of the engravings in the seems between the ceiling, floor, and walls. The same engraving, repeated over and over, where all walls, ceiling, and floor met. It shimmers with light, as now the 'circle' completed, it activates. 

Sitting down, back against the wall. Satisfied with your work, you fall into a deep sleep. Completely exhausted from the spell you've just cast.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin returned late to the Temple, Anakin's new lightsaber now complete. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to not see you there to greet them. When he had contacted you earlier, you had hinted about plans for tonight. 

As they entered your shared quarters, the two Jedi stood in shock. Anakin even taking a step back to check the name plate, making sure there were truly your quarters. The quarters now looked like a home. The off-white wall had been painted in an earthly and warm brick colour. Paintings of various landscapes hanging on the walls. The kitchen table was now a hard wood table, finely crafted with matching chairs. In the living area, a large carpet laid under the new furniture. The couch and meditation couches were replaced to match the new room. And a large deep red and blue tapestry hung over the niche. Outside, on the balcony, were two large wardrobes and a table.

On the table was a piece of paper. Obi-Wan picked it up, hoping it would shed some light on all this.

"Master,

Hope you like it. If you don't, well, too bad. Don't worry, I found all this stuff in the lower levels of the Temple, and I asked before taking them. Your stuff is back in your room. Can't sleep in there... Anyways. Anakin's droid stuff are in the wardrobes on the balcony. They have small shield generators to protect them from the rain. The work table however, I couldn't get the shield generator to work, so I put a shield spell on it, but it won't last. The washer and dryer are now behind the tapestry, which slides to the side by the way. Em, I think that's it.

Aime."

Obi-Wan put the note down and slowly walked into the new quarters. He came to the storage room, which you had converted into your room. By the small window was a bed that stood five feet off the ground. Under which was Ilma's old trunk, and a large pillow for sitting. A tall and wide wooden and intricately carved wardrobe was beside the bed, along the wall. As well as a small wooden bookshelf. Candles and various nic-nacs scattered around the room. In a corner, some herbs hanging from the ceiling, drying. The ceiling was painted to resemble the night sky. Obi-Wan didn't recognise any of the star patterns, and assumed it was the night sky of Earth. He also noticed the same glowing writing in your room, as there was in the rest of the apartment.

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had made his way to the balcony, and was already tinkering with the broken shield generator.

He then walked to his room, intending to unpack his things. Resigned to the fact that you would be sleeping in the small room. But his thoughts kept returning to your note. _I can't sleep in there..._ What did that mean? And did it have anything to do with the glowing engravings? Obi-Wan opened his door and found himself in for another surprise. Everything, down to the smallest nic-nac was in it's rightful place. As though they had never been moved. Even the datapads in his small bookshelf where in their correct places. As far as Obi-Wan knew, you had never seen the inside of his room. And even if you had, surely it had not been long enough to remember where everything went.

* * *

There must be hundreds of spells in here. Obi-Wan thought, as he flipped through the datapad. He had sat down well over an hour ago, to see if the repeating encryption on the walls, ceiling and floor were a spell. But so far, nothing. For the first time, Obi-Wan realised he would need to learn the language and script of spells, if he was to be remotely effective as your Master. You Master. That still did not sit well with him. This was not natural. A Master should only have one apprentice, not two. Obi-Wan suddenly stopped flipping. This looked like the writing. Taking a closer look, yes, this was it. 

"Ancient Light, protect from evil which is intrusted to you."

'This spell must be inscribed around which the caster desires to shield. For this spell to work, this inscription must completely encircle that which must be protected. Once the circle is complete, the spell will activate, the inscription will shimmer with light, raising a light shield. This particular shield will protect against all forms of evil (spiritual, physical, mental). The shield will remain activated as long as all parts of the inscription remain whole. Therefore for longterm protection, it is recommended to engrave this spell in a hard surface, such as rock.

Note: only the effects of time can fade an inscription away. As long as the writing in glowing, the shield is activated.

Note 2: The larger the area needed to protect, the more energy it will require to cast the spell.'

So your powers had physical limits. Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

You enter your new quarters. It was very late, you hadn't intended to stay out this late. But something had come up that needed your immediate attention. After all, you weren't going to loose your poker-champion status to that annoying little man. And in the end, the annoying little man learned, that there were some battles that were best to simply walk away from. But now you had a slight problem. The new Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 now sitting in the Temple hangar was bound to raise a few eyebrows, and a few questions. After all, gambling wasn't exactly a Temple sanctioned activity. 

As you enter, you are surprised to find Obi-Wan sitting on the couch, awake.

"Still can't sleep? I can teach you how to make that tea I gave you the other night." You say as you take your boots and coat off.

"Actually, I was waiting for you. I think there are a few things we need to discuss." He says, sitting up straiter.

You look around at the apartment.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"What? No. The apartment is beautiful."

"Then what?" You ask confused.

Obi-Wan moves on the couch, making room for you to join him. As you sit down, he hands you his datapad. You glance down at it, then back at Obi-Wan, but offer no explanation. Leaning forward, genuine concern in his eyes.

"What are you so afraid of? Does it have anything to do with why you can't sleep in my room?" He asks, as he tries to read your expression.

But you are just a wall of light. You sigh, and meet your Master's gaze.

"As you well know I sometimes get visions."

Obi-Wan frowns, remembering the last vision that landed you in the Healers ward, traumatised.

"Well, I also often get visions of the past. But these visions are different."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow in interest. But said nothing, letting you continue.

"When I see the past, it's from the point of view of one of the main actors in that moment. I see what they see, think what they think, and feel what they feel..." You pause hoping Obi-Wan will make the connection.

But by the expecting look on his face, he hadn't.

"Ok, emm. How can I put this tactfully...?" You begin again, trying not to smile.

Although you find this slightly amusing, you try to remind yourself that Obi-Wan won't.

"When I entered your room, I had such a vision. And in that vision, I was... I was Master Siri..."

Obi-Wan's eyes grow so wide, and he turns such a deep shade of red, that you almost burst out laughing.

"I..." He starts, trying to say words that will just not come out.

"Master, don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal. I _know_ how much you love eachother. And I know the Council doesn't exactly approve of such relationships, but neither do they forbid it. And I do have to say, Master Siri is a _very_ lucky woman." You can't keep a strait face any longer, and start laughing.

This usually stoic and calm Jedi's embarrassment simply too funny.

"Well I'm glad one of us is finding this funny." He says with a frown.

You finally manage to calm your giggles.

"I'm sorry Master. But you have to see it from my perspective. I understand that to you disturbing and embarrassing, and probably crossing half a dozen lines. But to me. I've been through far more embarrassing and disturbing things through these visions. At least in this one I was human."

He suddenly looked at you with horrored curiosity.

"Master, count yourself lucky you've never had to live with Master Yoda."

You suddenly shudder at a memory, as Obi-Wan looks at you with school-girl interest, waiting for you to reveal another facet of the mysterious Grand Master. You decide not to make him wait any longer.

"Did you know Master Yoda used to be married?"

"What? Master Yoda?"

"Uh hu. And let's just say, they didn't leave a surface... unattended."

Realisation settles over Obi-Wan.

"Yeah. Now _that_ is disturbing, on oh so many levels. I couldn't look at him straight for weeks."

A strange silence falls between the two of you.

"Her name was Yome. One of the kindest souls I've ever met. Well you know. She was a Jedi to." You finally say, breaking the silence.

"What happened?"

You turn and look strait at Obi-Wan.

"She died."

Looking away you sigh.

"Master Yoda had to make an impossible choice. And because of it, she died. If that wasn't bad enough, Yome was two months pregnant. Master Yoda spent the next 100 years in seclusion."

"I had no idea."

"No one does."

"Could that be why the Council does not allow attachment?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"No. There was already a move towards non-attachments before Master Yoda entered seclusion. And by the time he emerged, non-attachment was well established. And I think that the pain of loss of his wife and unborn-child simply made it easier for him to enforce and support it. No one should ever have to make a decision like that..."

Silence fell again between the two of you. After a while, Obi-Wan turns to you.

"And the spell? What are you protecting us from?"

_"Does he know?"_

_"No. Not ready he is."_

Seeing that you are not about to answer, he tries to reshape his question.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened in the Bacta-tank? And the vision of the Sith?"

The memories of both quickly flashing in your mind. Getting yourself together, you look up to meet his eyes.

"You're not ready for that story yet, Master. I'm sorry. But there is a little question of a Modified Luxury 3000 now sitting in the Temple hangar."

"A Personal Luxury Yacht 3000?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do now?"

* * *

---------- 

A/N:

**_The USS Enterprise - _(Modified) Personal Luxury Yacht 3000**

**Production information**

Manufacturer: SoroSuub Corporation

Product line: Personal Luxury Yachts

Model: Personal Luxury Yacht 3000

Class: Yacht

Cost: 250,000 credits (new), 150,000 credits (used)

**Technical specifications**

Length: 50 meters

Maximum speed (atmosphere): 850 km/h

Engine unit(s): Ion engines (2, housed in exterior nacelles)

Hyperdrive rating: Class 2, Backup class 14

Hyperdrive system: Hyperdrive engines (2, housed in exterior nacelles)

Shielding: 2 Chempat-6 deflector shield generators

Navigation system: Navigation computer equipped

Armament: None (standard), but this one has been modified

Crew: Pilot (1), Co-pilot (1)

Minimum crew: Pilot (1)

Passengers: 10

Cargo capacity: 100 metric tons

Consumables:1 month

Other systems: Gourmet Master 500 automated food processor, Jetstream meditation pool

**Usage**

Role(s): Private Shuttle/Transport

----------


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

_Italic_ are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I had a writer's block of sorts. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, just couldn't figure out how to say it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 9**

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

_- Linkin Park, Numb -_

"_I can feel a sense of danger_

_You stare at me like I'm a stranger"_

_- Brian McFadden, Demons -_

* * *

The Luxury 3000, _The Enterprise_, jumped into hyperspace, leaving the backwater planet Vaguenbrea behind.

You had won this ship in a poker game a few days before leaving on your first mission with Obi-Wan and Anakin. And being the Star Trek TNG fan that you were, you had renamed it the _USS ENTERPRISE. _And the first time you had made the jump into hyperspace, you had mimicked Cpt. Picard's "engage" before giggling, earning you confused looks from the two Jedi. You had simply waved it off, trying to explain yourself would have only earned you eye-rollings. And the Jedi marked it as one more in a long list of cultural references they would never understand.

You are sitting legs crossed, on one of the couches in the main living area of your ship. In your hands, a molten piece of metal. You're holding your head down, trying to project remorse you don't feel. Obi-Wan standing before you, pacing, lecturing. Anakin and Artoo, wisely hiding out in the cockpit.

"Master, it was for shock purposes only. They needed to know how it would end..." You try to explain.

"What worries me, Aime, is _how_ you brought it up." Obi-Wan said, cutting you off.

Obi-Wan stopped pacing and brought a hand to his face, sighing.

_It was over. The talks had broken down and the two leaders were storming out of the room. Obi-Wan and Anakin blocking their way in a last ditch attempt to bring them back to the table. And stop this incoming war. You, however, were still leaning back in your chair._

_There had once been peace between their two lands. A peace that had lasted centuries. Only recently had hostilities between the two arisen. Hostilities that had an undercurrent of prejudices based on skin colour._

_Leaning forward, you had clasp your hands and placed them on the table._

"_If you start this war, there will be no going back. You can't undo the ravages of war. Especially an ethnic war. This war can only end in genocide."_

_Having caught the attention of the leaders, you had then painted a picture of unimaginable horror. Of the mutilations that weapons fire and artillery wrecked on biological bodies. Of the psychological costs of witnessing and committing savage, brutal acts, only to survive another day. Of destruction, towns and homes reduced to mere rubble. Of mass migrations, as people hopelessly try to escape the ravages of war and the advancing enemy. Then you had painted the darkest picture of all, the face of genocide. Efficient, systematic extermination on an industrial scale. Of deadly medical experiments, of torture and arbitrary killing, of starvation and disease. Of ghettoes, labour camps, and death camps. All indiscriminate of age and sex. It's only purpose, to assemble and kill as many people of the otherside as possible._

_The shock and disgust on the two leaders faces had been evident. In over 600 years, these people had not had as much as a scuffle, and neither had the stomach for a real war. And the look on your face had confirmed that this was not some twisted, dark figment of your imagination. But, nonetheless, they had not been convinced that this would be their fate._

"_I've seen it before. You think, 'our war will not be like that'. I'm not saying all of this will happen today or even tomorrow. But I guarantee you, that when this war has been raging for a few years. Because it _will_ last years. Your war will be _just_ like all the others. Do not underestimate the power of hate and vengeance. It will make honorable and moral men do the unthinkable. I know this. This has been the history of my people. Over ten thousand years written in blood. Do not make the same mistake." You had told them, your eyes pleading them not to walk down this path._

_The leaders had not moved._

"_You need to see how this can end. _This _is what a real war is like. Are you ready for it? Do you really think this is the right path for your peoples?"_

_Still the leaders had not moved. You could have used your Voice-power, what you had come to call your version of Jedi-mindtrick. But you had been warned about using it by Master Yoda, and were weary about using such a powerful power. You had to believe you had managed to get through to a least one of them. The internal debates the two leaders had been waging, were obvious in their eyes. But time was running out, and your pleas had fallen silent, as the two leaders had turned around to leave once more._

_Shaking your head, resigned you had sighed._

"_If you're dead set on fighting, there is nothing we can say or do to stop you. So by all means, destroy eachother, see if I care." You had said as you had stood up._

_Walking pass the leaders._

"_Your planet's destruction will be on your heads, not ours."_

_Having enough, you had walked away of the mediation room. Although the leaders had also left, their 'armies' had remained standing down. A day later, Obi-Wan had managed to bring them back to the negotiation table. And eventually, over several days, the two leaders had come to a sustainable peace._

"I realise that these ideas are not new to your people. You've mentioned, on several occasion, Earth's bloody history, and how good Earthlings are at inflicting pain and destruction upon eachother. But you are a Jedi now. Which means you have to start thinking like one. These are dark images, Aime." Obi-Wan's voice returning your attention to the present.

Obi-Wan continued with what was most disturbing to him. Not that you had chosen to share such 'beautiful' images. But the explicit and gruesome details in which you chose to retell them. Details that were not necessary. And not Jedi at all. These dark images, to Obi-Wan, revealed a very dark shadow in your psyche. Another argument that could be used against training you.

Obi-Wan shook his head and stopped pacing. Bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. Hoping your lecture was over, and taking advantage of your Master's silence, you quietly began to stand up. Hoping to escape before your Master remembered about the piece of molten metal in your hand.

"I'm not done with you Aime." Obi-Wan said, raising a finger in your direction without looking up at you.

Promptly you sit back down. A feeling of loneliness and sadness washing over you. Your heart should be sinking as your lecture continues. Your should be racing to try and find an explanation. But your mind is stuck on your Master's last sentence: I'm not done with you, _Aime_. Not: I'm not done with you, _Padawan_. Why was it so hard for your Master to call you Padawan? Why couldn't he bring himself to say that simple word in reference to you? You know the answer, and you force back tears. Grateful for the wall of light that is your Force presence, as it meant Jedi could not see through you. But a slight reduction in the visibility of your presence caused Obi-Wan to look up at you. Promptly you avert your eyes and curse yourself for letting your Force presence flicker slightly.

"Aime..." Obi-Wan begins as his voice fades into the background as he lectures on.

And there it was again, _Aime_. Why did it bother you so much to be called 'Aime'? It was _your_ name afterall. Why did you want so much to be Padawan? Because it would mean that your Master had accepted you as such.

"Aime?"

The questioning tone brought you back to your Master's lecture. Looking up and meeting his eyes, you waited expectantly. Hoping he would either ask or repeat his question. _The_ burning question.

"What were you even doing at the Power Plant?" He finally said.

Fighting a battle in a war you can know nothing about. You thought, as your gaze moved pass Obi-Wan and into the past.

_You had followed the man through the back entrance of the Power Plant. Whatever he was up to was definitely not going to be good. The dark haired and skinned man had caught your attention as you, your Master, and Anakin had walked through the city on the day of your arrival on Vaguenbrea. You had only caught a glimpse of him from the corner of your eye that day. But your instincts had flared to life. And without bringing attention to yourself, had kept an eye on the whole situation. And there was no doubt in your mind, that the emergence of hostilities between these two peoples had been His doing, and that this dark man was His agent. And now that the war had been averted and tensions were going down, you were now, more than ever, convinced that something big was going to happen. _He_ did not take defeat well._

"Aime, what were you and your 'companion' discussing?" Obi-Wan's voice cut through the memory.

_The security hologram Obi-Wan and Anakin were now watching had caught a man enter the Plant, and you following a few moments later. It had followed the two of you to the Core, where the man had seemed to realise you had been following him, had turned around and faced you. A few words had been exchanged, in a language that Obi-Wan recognised as your magic language._

"_He knows of you, _Kaala_. The hour is later than you think. His forces are already moving. Against His power there can be no victory. There will be no dawn for the Republic."_

"_Not if I have anything to say about it."_

_The security camera had then unexplainably gone off-line for a few moments. As it had come back online, you were alone in the corridor, holstering your forcelance._

"_Ok, _that_ was different." You had said, slightly confused at what had just happened, before turning your attention to the Core._

"_I have got to learn that language." Obi-Wan had mumbled to himself, wondering what all these secrets meant. _

_Obi-Wan and Anakin had followed you, as you had stealthily made your way down the dark city streets, heading towards the industrial sector. You had concealed your presence in the Force making you all but invisible by sight. And they had lost your trail several times due to this. But Artoo had always seemed to be able to find you again. Something that had greatly impressed and puzzled the two Jedi. This whole situation had made Obi-Wan very weary. You had been evasive all day, well more evasive than usual, and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. And not trusting that you would give him a strait answer if he asked, which he had, Obi-Wan had opted to follow you. Something he was not comfortable with either._

_They had followed you to the Power Plant. And when they had found you, you had been very busy looking for something._

"_What are you looking for?" Anakin had asked._

"_I'll know when I find it."_

_Before Obi-Wan had been able to confront you about your strange behaviour, alarms had sounded. There was a problem in the Reactor Core._

"I noticed him on our first day here. He just seemed suspicious. So I kept an eye on him. I didn't want to worry you because, I thought I could handle him, and it didn't seem he would be that big a problem. Guess I was wrong..." You said.

Ok, not quite a lie. True, you had noticed him the first day. True you had kept an eye on him. And you couldn't really tell Obi-Wan without explaining everything else, which you couldn't yet. Master Yoda did trump Master Kenobi. False, you did know he was going to be a big problem. Once again you were very grateful your Master could not see through you. All you had to do was hold your Master's piercing gaze.

"And what happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing you had avoided explaining _that_.

_The agent had pulled out a blaster, at the same time you had pulled out your forcelance and had fired. He suddenly stumbled back and his physical being had began to fluctuate. Raising his weapon once more, you had fired again, and a third time. On the third hit, the man had dissipated into a shadow and high pitch screech. _

Seeing that you weren't answering, Obi-Wan sighed. He also wanted to ask you what the man had said. But had a feeling it had something to do with the 'story' he supposedly wasn't ready to hear. Resigned, he let the matter drop, for now, glancing at his pack where a copy of the security recording laid. He turned his attention to the melted piece of metal in your hand.

"Have you been taking your tablets?" He asked you, concern on his face.

"Yes."

"Any lingering effects?"

"Well, my DNA isn't showing any mutations, and I haven't grown a third arm yet. Which could be useful. So I think I'm in the clear." You say trying to draw a smirk.

But Obi-Wan's expression remained a frown of concern.

_Obi-Wan, Anakin and yourself had been in the Core's control room._

"_Radiation has stabilised in the Core." Anakin had said, reading a display._

"_That's good." You had said._

"_Not good enough. The levels are still too high." Obi-Wan had replied._

_Artoo had beeped a series of beeps, and Anakin looked at another screen._

"_Oh oh."_

"_What?" Obi-Wan had asked._

"_The last clamp won't connect. The power cells are overloading." Anakin had replied._

"_How much time?" Obi-Wan had said._

"_Ten minutes, maybe."_

"_Can you stop it from here?" Obi-Wan had asked._

"_No. It's not responding. Artoo, try by-passing the power conduit." Anakin had replied as he rapidly moved around the console._

"_What about manually?" You had suggested, as you had taken a step to the viewing glass._

_At the far end of the core, the giant clamp had refused to budge._

"_We can't. The radiation would kill us before we made it ten paces into the Core. And your 'friend' destroyed the radiation suits." Obi-Wan had replied, dismissing your suggestion._

_As Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned their attention to the control panel. Artoo beeping at Anakin. The three of them had continued bouncing ideas off of eachother. None of them working or plausible in the time aloud. You had glanced at one of the screens and had made a quick calculation._

"_I can make it..." You had begun to say, but had stopped mid-sentence as you realised you were being completely ignored._

_Sighing, you had rolled your eyes and bolted down the corridor._

_Artoo had suddenly beeped in concern._

"_What?!" Anakin had exclaimed as he had checked the readings to confirm._

"_What is it, Anakin?"_

"_Someone's just entered the Core."_

"_What?!"_

_Obi-Wan had immediately looked around the room. Anakin doing the same. Obi-Wan's expression had settled into a frown._

"_Where's Aime?" Anakin had asked._

"_There." Obi-Wan had answered, pointing at the Core._

_You were running, making your way from catwalk to catwalk towards the large clamp. Obi-Wan had punched the comm button._

"_Aime! What in the Force are you doing?!"_

"_The backstroke! What does it look like!?" You had replied sarcastically._

_You had begun climbing another ladder._

"_I'm trying to stop us from blowing up along with half the planet. Someone had to do something, and you wouldn't listen." You had continued._

"_You'll never reach it in time. The radiation levels..." Anakin had said._

"_My body can absorb more radiation than you modern humans. As long as I don't stay longer than seven to eight minutes, after which it really won't make a difference." You had replied as you had reached the last ladder._

_Reaching the clamp's control console you had stopped._

"_Ok, what do I do?" You had asked, as you had tried to make sense of the alien console._

"_There should be manual override. It should be in the middle of the console, should be obvious." Anakin had replied._

"_Ok... Ani, you and I have very different ideas of what obvious is!"_

"_Well, I've never seen it before! Describe what's there."_

"_Ani, there are dozens of controls I wouldn't even know how to _begin_ to describe!"_

"_It's an emergency control, it should be among the most prominent."_

"_Don't suppose I can just randomly press and pull things eh?"_

"_NO!!"_

"_Aime, it should look like a lever on the left side, about shoulder high." Obi-Wan had cut in, having pulled the schematics on another screen._

_Sending him a mental picture through your bond._

_//This one?//_

_//Yes.//_

_You had pulled it. The giant clamp had moved, but had not gone all the way. A foot wide gap remaining._

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" You had exclaimed, as you had pulled on the lever once more._

_Nothing had happened._

"_What's happening?" Obi-Wan had asked._

"_It's stuck! It won't go all the way!"_

_A string of curses had been heard coming from the control room, and you suddenly had gotten an idea. Grabbing your forcelance you had moved towards the clamp. If you could just jam it in there, a connection would have been made. And Anakin would have been able to release the built up energy. _

_As you were about to do just that, you had realised that your forcelance was slightly too long. Lightsaber! Grabbing your training lightsaber, you had jammed it in the gap._

"_NOW!"_

_Anakin had slammed the power button. As energy had begun to pass, you had begun to make your way back. The radiation had begun to affect you, as your skin was turning red, like a bad sunburn, and you suddenly felt the urge to throw up._

_Obi-Wan had made his was down to the Core doors. He had arrived just as you had stumbled into the decontamination chamber. Obi-Wan had moved to the control panel, and the decontamination had begun._

_After what had seemed like an eternity, you had been allowed out of the decontamination chamber. Sitting on a work bench, you had been examined by a doctor, while Obi-Wan had stood to the side, arms crossed, a deep frown on his face. Engineers coming and going out of the Core._

_You knew the look your Master had sported. You had seen it before, on Council Masters, before they had broken out into a lecture. And you were not looking forward to his one._

_As the doctor had bandaged the last of your mild radiation burns, he had handed you a bottle full of anti-radiation tablets._

"_Take two every hour for the next six hours, then reduce to one every four hours until you run out. Hopefully you won't have any long-term effects. You are very lucky to even be alive." He had said, before he had left you at the mercy of your Master._

"_Score one for the living fossil." You had mumbled to yourself, as you looked at the bottle in your bandaged hands._

_Obi-Wan had taken a step closer, as Anakin, followed by Artoo, had walked in. In his hand had been a piece of melted metal._

"_Aime, you're going to need a new lightsaber. Even _I_ can't fix this one." He had said with a smirk._

_But Obi-Wan's frown had not wavered._

"That was far too risky." Obi-Wan said as he came to sit beside you.

"I thought that as Jedi, we were expected to sacrifice ourselves if it came down to it."

"We are. But it's a lot easier to risk your own life, than to watch your friends take chances with theirs." Obi-Wan said, looking at you.

"Friends?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"Despite what you may think, and how it might appear at times, I do care about you Aime. You are my apprentice. I just wish you'd trust me and let me in. Trust that I can handle whatever it is you're hiding. Aime..." He said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

There it was again. _Aime_, _apprentice_, not Padawan. But how could you honestly expect him to accept you, if you kept keeping secrets from him?

* * *

----------

A/N: hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner next time :)

----------


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

Italic are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 10**

"_... and just as Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her."_

_- Little Red Riding Hood, the Grimm Brothers -_

* * *

In a closed-off training hall, a Master and his Apprentices train.

"Lithullo nárë nauva cuivë, Phoenix, ... emm."

"Ambalë ned velca, orta" Obi-Wan tells you.

"Ambalë ned velca, orta" You finish.

A small bird of flame springs from your open palm. As it spreads it's wings, the fire-bird flies around the room, following the path in your mind. As it does so, the various objects scattered in the room catch on fire.

"Now _that's_ cool." Anakin says from his perched seat on top training mats.

Glancing to the side in his direction, a smile tugging on your lips. The fire-bird arches in the air, coming down close to Anakin, before flying back towards you.

"Hey! Careful with that!" Anakin exclaimed as he felt the intense heat from the fire-bird as it flew by. His sweat-drenched clothes steaming a little.

Raising your arm, calling the fire-bird to you, you let out a small laugh.

"Think that's a good idea there?" Anakin asks, as the intensity of the heat still lingers on his clothes.

The fire-bird comes to rest on your forearm. You can feel the heat from the bird on your skin, but it does not burn you, nor is the heat intense or uncomfortable.

"Wow!" Anakin exclaims, sitting up, amazed that you did not just burst into flames.

"I can feel it's heat, but it doesn't burn." You say, also amazed.

"It would be reasonable to assume that the caster would be somehow protected from the potential harmful effects of the spells." Obi-Wan replied in an even tone, looking down at the datapad in his hand.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad, noticing that your attention was still on the fire-bird.

"Aime do you mind?" He says.

Looking at Obi-Wan, you're slightly confused, but the smell of smoke fills in the missing information.

"Oh. Yeah."

Turning your attention to the burning objects at the far end of the room, you waved your hand.

"Nárë quoro."

The fires immediately extinguished. Leaving only charred, smoking remains. Returning your attention back to the fire-bird. It crooked its head at you, and you smirked.

"Ok, that's enough for today." Obi-Wan said, putting his datapad away.

Anakin jumped down from his perched position.

"Well, you heard the man." You say to the fire-bird.

The fire-bird squawked then pushed up into the air and vanished.

"The phoenix should have been much bigger. Have you been studying your spells?" Obi-Wan said, not happy with you.

"Yes Master I have been." You reply, a little insulted and on the defensive.

"Don't lie to me Aime. I had to help you remember half of them today."

"I _have_ been. There's _a lot_ of them, and I get confused sometimes. I'd like to see you remember them all."

"These spells are _your_ power, Aime. If you don't know them, you have no power." Obi-Wan replied, his voice still even.

'_Your_', one simple word that stirred up so many emotions. Emotions that you were trying really hard to keep in check.

"And I would remind you _Master_, that there is more to _my_ power than just remembering words." You reply, barely controlling your anger.

You didn't take to being criticised about your powers very well, and even less by people that had no understand of it.

You had the ability to take the energy surrounding you and create something out of nothing. But to do that you needed words. Words in themselves had no power. Words strung together to make sentences had no power in themselves either. To those with your ability, spells were a conscious roadmap the caster used to access the and control their powers. A way of guiding them in shaping their powers to their will. A simple and easy way to create order in a chaotic process. Eventually, in theory, spells, the actual wording of words, aloud or in the mind, would be unnecessary. But not even Master Yoda in his 900 years had achieved this.

The power of a Kaala, or Kaale, was simple. It was based on a simple principle: everything had a voice, everything had a power. And power came from the ability to draw from the Universe, shape it, manipulate it, create it to their will. How much one could open themselves to the Universe determined the limit of ones powers.

Obi-Wan had once rationalised your powers so he could understand it. It defied all laws of known physics and understanding of the Force. And no matter of reasoning could make him understand, it was like trying to explain the Force to a non-Force sensitive.

You held eachothers' gaze. But Obi-Wan was your Master, and you backed down. Fuming, you barely managed to not storm out of the training room.

* * *

Obi-Wan rewound the recording and played it again. A small hologram of you and the dark man in the Vaguenbrea Power Plant came to life.

"E ista ned elyë, Kaala. I lúmë ná telwa elyë ista. Hossërya nar sí rúmala. Pá balanrya ennas ná lá tûr. Ennas ná lá ára an i Republic." The dark man said.

"Lá mai inyë gar ainat equë os." You replied.

Obi-Wan stopped the recording, jotted some notes in his datapad before rewinding it and playing it again.

* * *

You had been lucky, Master Yoda had sent you on an errand to the Senate as soon as the _Enterprise_ at touch down on your return from Vaguenbrea. Assuring that you would not be debriefed by the Council with your Master and Anakin. Master Yoda saying you could be debriefed later. This had been a week ago, and still you had not been called before the Council to explain what happened on Vaguenbrea. And by the whispers in the corridors, some were starting to wonder what you and Master Yoda were hiding.

You look up at the star map that surrounds you once more. Specifically at the cluster of red dots in the Outer Rim. It seemed to you that more and more red dots appeared everyday. In the vastness of the Galaxy the cluster of red dots was insignificant. And the increased disorder in an Outer Rim region so small, would barely register concern, let alone warrant attention. The problem was it _did_ warrant concern and attention. And its proximity to the Unknown Region should have been sending up big red _freaking_ flags. But it wasn't, not even with the Jedi's increase in searching for the Sith.

Turning your attention to the blue dots. Well, at least for now it was being contained. Contained. You snicker. For how long? You had maybe two thousand Kaale, none of whom had anything more than simple powers. You had a handful of great Warriors, Seers, and Healers, that were stronger than the rest. And they had you, you who couldn't even remember your most basic spells. And then you had maybe eight thousand Kaalus, non-Kaale who were loyal to the Kaala. So you had maybe ten thousand? Not enough, not nearly enough. But people could be trained, could be won over to the cause. The problem was, you didn't have enough powerful and _experienced_ people in key positions. You needed generals and commanders... you needed the Jedi.

Sighing in frustration you rub your forehead. Hearing the door hiss open, you quickly switch the projection, making the red and blue dots disappear.

"Starring at the Galaxy again?" Came the familiar voice.

Turning your head around, you acknowledge your visitor.

"Still hoping Earth will just pop out at you?" Anakin says as he comes to stand beside you.

"Maybe if I stare at it long enough I'll remember a detail from my astronomy class or the Discovery Channel. Or something. Help speed up the search." You reply, starring at the mass of white dots that represented stars.

"Ah don't worry, if it's out there we'll find it." Anakin says, trying to reassure you.

"Before I'm old and gray would be nice."

"I thought you couldn't age?" He asked in mock seriousness.

"Fine, before you're old and gray then." You reply, rolling your eyes.

Both of you fall silent as you stare at the Galaxy, smiles tugging at your lips. Trying not to be the first to laugh.

"Nerfball"

"Fossil"

Glancing at eachother you both let the giggles claim you.

* * *

You wake up in a start, drenched in sweat, tangled in your bed sheets you try to catch your breath. Immediately you say a few words, and a small globe of light appears over your head. Another nightmare. Your eyes immediately looked at the glowing engravings on the walls. You know it's not Him, He can't get through your shield. And you know it's not the Force giving you a vision. The nightmares are your own fears, your own insecurities. What you know will happen... if you fail.

* * *

You go through your pre-flight, Anakin looking over your shoulder. Obviously dying to be in the command seat, but this was your ship, your baby.

"If this is supposed to be bonding-time, why are we going to Aven and not Ragoon-VI?" Anakin asked, turning his head towards the back of the ship.

"Because Master Astaal suggested Aven. Apparently it would suit our current 'dynamics' better." Came Obi-Wan's reply.

"And the Avenians are personal friends of Master Astaal." You added.

"So, Sacred Forest huh?" Anakin says.

"Yep. Supposed to resolve conflicts and bring people together." You reply, punching in the planets coordinates. As the ship begins to take off.

"We don't need to go halfway across the galaxy to resolve our 'problem'. We could do it here." Anakin says annoyed.

Obi-Wan had come into the cockpit and was now looking at you intently. You were as frustrated with this situation as you were.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you, it's that I _can't_." You reply, biting down on your anger.

"Because you believe we are not ready?" Anakin asks, not disguising his annoyance.

"Because Master _Yoda_ says you're not ready." Your frustration with the situation, obvious.

A frustration that surprised the two Jedi. Until now they had believed you were the one making the decision to hold out.

"_Master, I can't do this anymore. All these secrets. It's getting harder and harder. They're going to figure it out. And in the meantime it's tearing us apart! Although we are connecting, on some levels. But on any level that counts were not. And it's because I can't tell them. I need their support, I need them on my side." You lean your head back on the tree you're leaning on, holding back tears._

_You had gone to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to try and clear your head. Finding a place to hide, you had sat down. But it hadn't taken long for both Master Yoda and Master Astaal to find you. Was there no where in this Temple you could go to just escape reality for a few moments?_

_A little longer, he had said, a little longer. Then all could be revealed. In the meantime, a relaxing trip would do you good. Master Yoda had suggested the Mid Rim planet Ragoon-VI, a wild and untouched Jedi training planet. But Master Astaal had suggested Aven instead. Saying that the Sacred Forest of the Avenians was believed, to not only bring people together, but also to rejuvenate spirits._

* * *

You were in the mess area of your ship, looking outside the large view window at the streaming stars of hyperspace. You had another nightmare. Bringing your cup of tea to your lips, you take a sip.

"You're up early." Came the voice from behind you.

You jump, startled, almost choking and spilling your tea. You had been so deep in thought you hadn't felt him come in.

"I could say the same about you, Master." You reply turning around to face Obi-Wan.

"You look tired, you should go back to bed." He says, genuine concern in his voice, as he takes a close look at you.

"I can't sleep anymore." You reply, shaking your head slightly.

"Nightmares?"

You nod, not meeting his eyes, as you move to the counter and put your cup down.

Stepping closer to you, knowing that you will not tell him what they are, Obi-Wan offers you the next best thing. Placing a hand on your cheek, forcing you to look up at him, sending you comforting waves through the Force.

"Dreams pass in time."

The simpleness, tenderness, and concern in the gesture is just too much for your tired self to take. And you burst into tears. Obi-Wan pulls you into a tight hug, rubbing your back, trying to calm the tears.

"I'm... I'm... so sorry... I want to... I really do..." You say in between the tears.

"I know, I know... You asked me once if I trusted Master Yoda. I told you I did, and I still do. I don't know what's going on. And whatever it is, it's putting a lot of strain on you. But, if Master Yoda says 'not yet'. Then we just have to trust that he's right." Obi-Wan says, trying to calm you.

This was not fair, Obi-Wan _was_ trying. As you manage to pull yourself together, you make a decision. Regardless of whether or not you were successful, you would tell him about that day in the Bacta-tank, the day you first met. It wouldn't explain everything, but it would be a beginning.

* * *

Aven, a small planet, out of the way, between the Mid and Outer Rims. The Avenians are a peaceful, simple people, and stayed out of Republic affairs as much as possible. Seclutionists, they rarely left their planet, neither did they like visitors. To the Avenians, visitors were seen as bringers of disorder and social descent, the destroyers of traditional values. The only visitors the Avenians welcomed, or trusted for that matter, were the Jedi. And even the Jedi needed to go through the Caves of Judgement before they could be let out of the 'spaceport'.

Aven only had one spaceport, if you could call it that. It reminded you of prairie airports, essentially a stretch of cleared land with a control tower. The 'spaceport' was built in a valley surrounded completely by mountain ranges. Effectively cutting off and containing the outside world, and its influence, from the Aven natives.

After landing the _Enterprise_, an Avenian man waited for you to disembark. Avenians were humanoid, short and stocky, with long thick hair. As you disembarked and saw the Avenian man waiting for you. Looking at him, the first word that sprang to mind was 'dwarf'.

"Fairday to you. I am Kirju, your welcoming party."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my apprentices, Anakin Skywalker and Aime." Obi-Wan replied nodding, you and Anakin bowed respectfully.

"I am to escort you to the Caves of Judgement. If you should prove to be just and true, Tarino will be waiting for you on the otherside of the Mountains with some mounts. Now if you will follow me." Kirju said.

As you all began to follow Kirju, Artoo wheeled down the ramp to join you. Kirju stopped and turned around to face Obi-Wan.

"Unfortunately your droid will have to remain here. Droids are forbidden beyond the spaceport."

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied, then looked over at you.

Turning around and bending down, you look apologetically at the little blue droid.

"Sorry buddy, I guess you're going to have to stay here."

Artoo whistles in protest.

"I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, you can take this time to get better acquainted with the Enterprise." You try to reassure the little droid.

Artoo whistled unconvinced. Besides he didn't want to get better acquainted with the ship. He and the Enterprise didn't get along very well. Who ever said machines had no personality or life of their own, had never met Artoo, Enterprise, or Threepio. Those three alone had more personality than most living beings.

A sad and resigned Artoo wheeled around and back up the ramp. You walked to join your Master, Anakin and Kirju by the Sang drawn cart. And as Kirju motioned for you to get in, you looked back towards the ship. Artoo stood at the top of the ramp, in the archway of the door, looking at you. You jump into the cart and sit beside Anakin, as the cart jerked and began moving. Sangs were an animal of labour native to Aven, they were horse-like creatures, but much more muscular and bulky. They kind of made you think of a horse on steroids. Looking back one last time, Artoo was still standing there watching you get drawn away. And although he was wade of metal, you could see his features dropping. Poor Artoo, your heart went out to the little droid.

"He'll be fine." Obi-Wan told you.

"I know." Turning your attention back to the front.

Anakin was being rather quiet, and Obi-Wan had gone silent as well. It took you a moment, but you realised they were having a mental conversation. You have a pretty good idea what the conversation is about. Smirking, you stared absently at the landscape.

Anakin needed technology, something to tinker with. He felt more comfortable around machinery, computers, droids, circuits, than plants and animals. And being on a planet that had essentially gone/stayed native made him uncomfortable. Anakin couldn't understand how any sane person would willingly live techno-free.

As you look at the mountain range surrounding the spaceport, you smiled. How many times had you heard Obi-Wan tell Anakin to be more attuned to the Living Force? Well, planets like Aven and Ragoon-VI were perfect for just that.

The cart finally stopped at the foot of the mountain, in front of a staircase carved straight out of the mountain face. Jumping out, the three of you followed Kirju up the stairs. Since getting into the cart, Kirju had not said a word. Reaching the top, Kirju stopped at the mouth of a cave.

"The Caves of Judgement. It is a three day journey to the otherside. The moment you step beyond this threshold, the gods will judge you. If they should find you to be true, they will show you the path to the otherside of the mountains and allow you to exit. If they should not, you will condemned to roam the tunnels until your last breath. Forever prisoner of the mountains. Once you begin down this path, there will be no going back. Do you still wish to continue?

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentices. Anakin seemed wary, where as you seemed impatient to get on with it. What did 'find to be true' really entail? Obi-Wan wondered. He shook the thought away, Master Astaal would have never suggested Aven if he didn't think they could get through the Caves of Judgement.

"Yes, we will continue." Obi-Wan replied, looking back at Kirju.

"May the gods find you true of spirit. Fair Judgement." Kirju replied, and motioned to the cave entrance.

With that Obi-Wan entered the cave, followed by Anakin and yourself. As you stepped pass the threshold, you raised a hand to your forehead. Feeling your symbol glow under the leather headband. Turning towards the entrance, you let your hand linger on your forehead as you do so. Kirju had already disappeared from the entrance. Obi-Wan noticed your thoughtfulness as you started to look around the entrance.

"What is it?" He asks you.

You don't answer right away. Bending down, you brush some dirt aside, revealing shimmering letters.

"Huh." You finally say.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had come to stand over you.

"Well that looks familiar." Anakin commented.

"Mmm. Containment spell." You add, after revealing a few more symbols.

"It must go around the whole mountain range." Obi-Wan says looking around the cave.

"No escape for the wicked." You add, as you stand up.

"Can you tell how old it is?" Obi-Wan asks you.

"Not really, well not precisely anyway. But educated guess? I'd say ancient." You reply.

"So we don't have another you running around then, huh?" Anakin remarks.

"Nope. But who ever did this. Had to be very powerful."

"How can you tell?"

"It would have taken a lot of energy to cast a circle this big." You reply.

Obi-Wan turned around and began walking down the tunnel.

"I'm starting to get the feeling Master Astaal has an ulterior motive in suggesting Aven." Anakin says, turning to look at you.

"Don't look at me!" You exclaim, raising your hands.

"You know something." Anakin says, narrowing his eyes at you.

"I know a lot of things Ani." You calmly reply, as you pass by him and follow Obi-Wan down the tunnel.

"You know what I mean." Anakin says as he follows you.

Catching up with you, he put his hand on your shoulder, forcing you to stop.

"There's a specific reason we're on Aven, and you know what it is."

"You're paranoid, you know that?" You reply, as you try to move pass him.

But Anakin steps in your way.

"Well I'm not the one with the cloak of mystery hanging around me."

"Touché."

"And let's face it, Master Astaal never does or says anything without a reason."

"And do you know any Master who doesn't?"

"Why are we here Aime?"

"To relax, Padawan." Came Obi-Wan's echoey voice from up ahead.

"Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Anakin states, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're just grumpy because Aven is techno-free." You add.

The two of you enter a cavern where you find your Master standing before three tunnel entrances.

"Any idea which one?" You ask, as you come to stand beside Obi-Wan.

"No. The Force is being uncharacteristically silent at the moment." Obi-Wan replied, frowning.

"And this is why having Artoo with us would have been useful." Anakin grumbles.

"Kirju said if we were found to be true, the way would be shown. It can't be that complicated to figure out." You add.

"So which one then?" Anakin asks you smugly.

You roll your eyes and take a few more steps towards the tunnel entrances. Suddenly, torches light up at the entrance of the left tunnel. A few moments later, torches inside the left tunnel began lighting up.

"I say that one." You say with a smug smile to Anakin, as you point at the left tunnel.

Anakin forces a smile back. The three of you enter the tunnel.

* * *

Over the next three days, the three of you continued to follow the lit tunnels, which were taking you on a sinewy path through the mountains. As you walked through chambers or came across other tunnel openings, you were all grateful for the torches lighting the way. Had you not been guided, it would have been easy to get lost in the maze of identical tunnels and chambers. Now and then you ran across skeletons, some had obviously not been as true of spirit as they thought they had been. And by the fashion of their clothes, these tunnels had been used for a very, _very_, long time. And to your collective surprise, you had even ran across a Sith.

"_This one has a lightsaber." Obi-Wan had noticed._

"_Jedi?" Anakin had asked._

"_No. Look at his lapel." You had replied._

_Obi-Wan had pulled at the lapel gently, where a faded, yet familiar, symbol was sown. _

"_Sith." Obi-Wan had said._

"_And he's been here a while." Anakin had said._

_Anakin had picked up the ancient Sith's lightsaber, tinkering with it, trying to see if he could make it work. But alas._

"_This technology is five thousand years old. And completely useless." He had said, throwing the useless lightsaber back at its dead owner._

Finally, daylight. As the three of you turned the corner, a few paces away was the exit. You all came to stand at the threshold, but none of you dared to cross it.

"This is ridiculous." You said, but still did not move.

"We're Jedi, we're true of spirit." Anakin said, but he also did not move.

"Of course we are, and there were torches." You reply.

"Then why aren't the two of you moving?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't see you moving either, Master." Anakin pointed out.

"Mmm." Obi-Wan replied with a thoughtful frown.

Suddenly, you and Anakin were pushed out of the cave. An innocent looking Obi-Wan walking out after you.

"I knew having apprentices would come in useful one day."

* * *

The three of you met Tarino at the foot of the mountain. Tarino was a middle aged Avenian, white streaks marked his raven black hair and beard. Worry lines on his forehead loosened at the site of the three of you, a wide smile forming on his lips, and his hands clasping together.

"Ah, Master Jedi, Padawans. Good to see the gods find you to be true." Tarino greeted.

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my Apprentices Anakin Skywalker and Aime. And you must be Tarino." Obi-Wan said, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Indeed I am. If you would follow me. You must be tired from your journey, I have some refreshment for you at my camp. I must say, we are relieved to see you, Master Jedi." Tarino said, as he made his way to the small camp where the mounts were.

"Relieved?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We have been plagued by a most serious situation."

And here it comes, Obi-Wan and Anakin thought as they looked at eachother.

"What kind of situation?" Anakin asked.

"A shadow has fallen upon our most beloved Sacred Forest."

"A shadow?" You ask.

"A giant wolf stalks the Sacred Forest. Over the past few seasons, villagers have gone... missing." Tarino explained, a shadow falling on his face.

You moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." You tell him.

"Thank you my dear. For millennia the Sacred Forest has been part of our lives. We have encountered many creatures over that time, but nothing like this." Tarino continued.

"What do you mean?"

"The great wolf is cunning, intelligent, stealthy, merciless. We have tried to hunt it, but the great wolf leaves little tracks to follow. Neither are we certain of its exact appearance, for none have been able to get a good look at the beast."

"How do the villagers go missing?"

"Those that enter the Sacred Forest, do not return."

"Then why not simply stop entering the Forest?" Anakin asked.

"My boy, it is not that simple. The Sacred Forest is an intrical part of our lives boy, we cannot not go into the Sacred Forest as much as a cithrons must run the plains." Tarino tried to explain.

Tarino continued to explain the Avenians' religion, and its central focus on the Sacred Forest. Thus the great problem the wolf caused the Avenians by making it perilous to enter the Forest.

This was not good. Could he have gone darkside? That could be a problem. You thought as you grew even more concerned.

"_We need him, Aime." Master Astaal had said._

Of course we do. And that fact did not ease your concern.

Your concern was not lost on Obi-Wan and Anakin, who were now looking at you suspiciously.

"What?!" You ask.

The two Jedi said nothing, only folding their arms, waiting for you to explain yourself.

"Why do you assume that I know what's going on?"

"Because Master Yoda, Master Astaal, and yourself have more secrets than the whole Senate." Anakin said.

"And when it comes to you, those two seem more than willing to disregard rules _they_ created." Obi-Wan added.

"Well, regardless of your suspicions, these people have a genuine problem. Least we can do is lend a hand. You know, since we're here."

* * *

It took another four days to reach the Sacred Forest. Aven had only one large continent, most of it was covered by grassy plains and rolling hills. In the centre of the continent was a very large forest, the Sacred Forest. The Avenians were divided into two groups, Avmons a nomadic group who herded animals in the grassy plains, and Avlons a settled group around the Sacred Forest who harvested crops. Both groups hunted in the Sacred Forest through rituals or ceremonies of their own.

On the fourth day, the Sacred Forest finally came into view. A large band of dark green rising above the golden brown, yellow, and light green of the plains. Tarino was leading you towards the largest settlement, Avnor. And you could see now the smoke from the chimneys in the distance.

During the past four days, Tarino had explained in more detail their wolf problem. Of all the settlements, Avnor was suffering the most at the hand of the large wolf, as though this settlement was being specifically targeted. Leading a small handful to believe Avnor have been forsaken by the Sacred Forest. The more you listened, the less it made sense. There had to be more to this, there just had to be.

Avnor, although the largest settlement on Aven, was not very large. Only about 300 people lived in Avnor, and only about half of them in the 'centre' of Avnor itself. Were as the other half lived on farms around the settlement.

As the three of you entered the settlement, and rode down the main street, Avenians stopped what they were doing, came out of their houses and shops, or looked out of their windows. Cautious curiosity shone on their faces, while the children gawked and awed. And more than a few of them, followed you as you all continued down the street towards the main square. The houses of Avnor were simple in design, made of brick or wood with shingled or thatched roofs, and most of which were only one story. The main road was nothing more than a dirt road, with flower bed lining the edges of the road. Sang-drawn carts, some filled with goods others empty, came and went. Domesticated karois, a sort of cross between a cat and a dog, chased rissas, a sort of large squirrel with rabbit ears, down side roads.

The main square was not located in the centre of Avnor, but was actually located on the otherside of the settlement, and was nothing more than a large grassy open area between the settlement and the Sacred Forest. The main square was used for various ceremonies and festivals, and a place of trade with the Avmons. It was also were the settlement council met.

Although the Avmons and Avlons lived quite differently, their form of government was the same. Whether nomadic or settled, the group fell under the leadership of a chief/maire and a council of 'elders'. The council of elders was mostly comprised of actual elders, but prominent middle aged and young Avenians also sat on the council. The chief/maire was chosen by the council, and was a life-long appointment.

As you left the last of the houses behind, the Sacred Forest stood in full view. Although it was midday and the sun high, the Forest still held a gloomy and creepy appearance. Nothing like the inviting and bright Forest Master Astaal had described to you. And looking at the Forest, you weren't too eager to enter it anymore.

In the centre of the large open area sat a circle of about fifteen Avenians. In the centre of the circle stood a young, clean shaven Avenian man, with black hair tied neatly in a ponytail, gesturing vigorously as he addressed the council. You were too far to hear anything more than fragments of what the Avenian man was saying, but the elders seemed to be categorically opposed to what he was saying, as they all shook their heads. Whereas the younger members seemed divided between supporting him or being undecided. But just as you were getting close enough to hear more of the conversation, the standing Avenian stopped gesturing and stood up straighter, as he noticed the four of you approaching. The rest of the council noticed soon after, and they rose, waiting for you to join them.

Tarino stopped his mount a few dozen paces away, and dismounted. The three of you followed his lead. Leaving the sangs to graze, you all walked up to the council. An elderly Avenian man, with thick long curly white hair and beard, and piercing green eyes, stepped forward. Although his dress was not obviously different form the others, his mannerism demarked him as the leader.

"Welcome to Avnor. I am Merdin, head of the council of Avnor." He said.

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And these are my Apprentices Anakin Skywalker, and Aime." Obi-Wan replied, and the three of you bowed respectfully.

"Apprentice_s_. Things are changing indeed, if a Jedi Master May now have two Padawans." Merdin commented.

"This is an... exception." Obi-Wan replied, his tone betraying his still lingering disapproval at the whole situation.

"You seem to know much about the Jedi." You pointed out.

"Master Astaal and I are old friends, young one. And contrary to what most believe, we are quite aware of the goings on of the Republic. We simply do not care." Merdin replied.

Merdin's comment made you smirk.

"But there may come a day, when you will have no choice but to care." You replied, earning yourself curious looks from Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"That may be true, and we will face that day when it comes. But as for the current Republic, it has nothing of interest to offer us." Merdin replied.

"There are those among us, like my grand-father, who believe the Republic can offer us nothing but woes. The harbinger of the end of our traditions." Said the man that had been addressing the council earlier, as he stepped forward from behind the elders.

The Avenian man came to stand before you. He was taller than the other Avenians, coming up as high as your shoulders. He extended a hand, gesturing for yours. Uncertain of the custom, you extended your hand which he took.

"But there are those of us who believe that not all that the Republic offers us is... evil. I am Mardu, and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you my lady." He said, placing a soft kiss on your hand.

Smiling, he continued to hold your hand gently. You returned his smile forcibly. While Obi-Wan and Anakin suppressed the smiles that were creeping on their faces.

"Charmed." You reply.

"You have been riding for some time. I am certain you must wish to stretch your legs. Let me be the first to show you our fair village." Mardu said as he wrapped your arm around his.

And before you could protest, Mardu began leading you back towards the settlement.

"Mardu." Merdin called out.

At the sound of his name, Mardu stopped. Turning slightly, he looked at his grand-father.

"Yes grand-father?"

"Be sure to return her in time for the evening meal."

"Of course grand-father."

Glancing back at your Master, you saw him smirk.

//Enjoy.// Came his mental voice. His tone clearly betraying his amusement.

//Funny.// You send back, as you narrowed your eyes and glared back at him.

* * *

Mardu had taken you down every street of the settlement, as well as to a few of the outlying farms. Explaining everything and anything there was to know about Avnor and its citizen. It was almost as though he loathed to return you to your Master.

The exuberant show of flattery and courtesy that he lavished upon you would have been flattering. Had it not been constant, and the never ending 'niceness' had long ago gotten on your nerves. It had taken every ounce of diplomacy and self-control you had learned under Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon, during your brief political career, not to strangle the man. And you thanked every higher power you could think of when Mardu _finally_ left you at Tarino's doorstep, where you, your Master, and Anakin would be staying. If you were quick, you would still have time to freshen up before the evening meal with Merdin and his household. Closing the front door behind you, you leaned your back on the door and sighed in relief.

"How was your walk?" Anakin asked as he came down the stairs.

Anakin's voice startled you, and you moved from the door.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Mardu seems nice enough to me." Anakin said, enjoying this.

"As long as he doesn't open his mouth."

"Come on Aime, he can't be that bad. Besides, everyone likes a good ego stroke every once in a while."

"Oh yes he can be. And as for his flattery, it would be flattering if it wasn't so excessive. Feels like he's hiding something, he kinda creeps me out."

Anakin just chuckled.

"Well, creepy or not, the people of Avnor seem to like him well enough. Apparently he's expected to become leader when his grand-father dies." Anakin said.

"Well good for him, he can have fun with that."

"You should hurry and freshen up. Obi-Wan, Tarino and his family have gone ahead to Merdin's. Up the stairs, last door to the right."

You began to hurry up the stairs, then stopped and turned back to face Anakin.

"Wait a second, why is Mardu in line for leadership and not his father?" You asked.

"I thought Mardu would have told you. Marcan was in line, but he was taken by the wolf. The first to be taken, actually. Marcan and Mardu went into the Forest, Mardu was the only one to come out, and barely alive at that." Anakin explained.

"Huh. No he didn't say, I wonder why."

"Maybe it's just too painful for him. From what Tarino said, Mardu and his father were quite close." Anakin suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." You replied, then turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

A short while later, Anakin and yourself were walking towards Merdin's home. A hoard of curious children surrounded you. Making it very hard for the two of you to keep moving. But eventually you managed to get to Merdin's door. By looking at the two story house, one would never have guessed it was the house of Avnor's leader. It was rather plane, and looked like every other two story house in the settlement.

The door opened before either of you had a chance to knock. A young Avenian woman stood in the doorway.

"Ah! Good, you are right on time. Please, enter. I am Morgani, sister of Mardu."

The two of you entered the house and followed Morgani to the dining area. A large, rectangular wooden table was in the centre of the room. Everyone was already seated, and the food laid on the table. Merdin sat at one end, while his wife Frey sat at the opposite end. Obi-Wan was seated to the left of Merdin, Mardu on his grand-father's right. Tarino sat beside Obi-Wan. Opposite Tarino was an empty seat, where Anakin was directed to sit. Tarino's eldest daughter, Saphira, sat beside him, while his youngest daughter sat across from Saphira. To the right of Frey was another empty seat, where you were directed to sit, and Morgani came to sit opposite of you.

The table was large and could have easily have comfortably accommodated four more people. And at some point it probably had. Before the wolf began plaguing the Forest.

The meal was good and pleasant. You had been grateful that you had not been seated beside Mardu, you were not sure you had any patience left to deal with the man tonight. However, the men's conversation was far more interesting than the conversation that was going on on the women's side. But then, one can't always have everything.

It did not take very long for both conversations to merge, as the subject of the great wolf was brought up. And for the millionth time since you had arrived, you all assured the Avenians that you would all get to the bottom of this. The Avenians seemed relieved, and the conversations separated once more.

A few hours after the meal had ended and the table had been cleared and cleaned, the men long since settled in the living area, while the women continued in the kitchen, Obi-Wan stood up. Anakin following his lead.

"Well. The meal was excellent and your hospitality greatly enjoyed. But we will be leaving early tomorrow, and we should get some rest." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, of course. To know that you and your apprentices will be hunting the great wolf, will make many of us sleep sounder in the nights to come." Merdin replied.

//Aime, we're leaving.// Obi-Wan sent you.

//Finally!!!//

Merdin was about to call his wife, to let her know you would be leaving soon. But stopped as he saw you enter the living area. Shaking his head lightly, as though scolding himself for having forgotten about the Master-Padawan bond.

You said your goodnights and followed your Master out of the door. Tarino, his wife and daughters also said their goodnights and followed you out.

There were advantages at being the only woman in your trio. It meant you rarely had to share a room. It was amazing how, from the most conservatives to the most opened of peoples, when it came down to it, unless married, it was assumed that men and women slept separately. You would be lying if you said you didn't care whether or not you slept in the same room as Obi-Wan and Anakin, but the two of them snored, quite a bit.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke before dawn. Something was wrong. Sitting up in his bed, he tried to clear his head from the fog of sleep. Trying to decern exactly what was out of place. Something was gone. Something that was usually there, out of mind in the background. But what was it?

Obi-Wan's eyes fell on Anakin, as he mumbled and turned in his sleep. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide, as he pushed the covers aside. Getting up he walked out the door into the hallway. Reaching the last door, he knocked gently.

//Aime?//

But Obi-Wan's mental call met nothingness. Obi-Wan's pulse began to race. Maybe she's just sleeping and having a nightmare. Obi-Wan rationalised. Your fear would make you shield yourself. But this felt different. You had had nightmares before, and on the few times Obi-Wan had mentally called to you during those times he had met a solid invisible wall. Different from the usual wall of light that shielded you when you were awake. And the nothingness he felt now was different than the nothingness he had felt all those months ago in the Healer ward. Back then he had still felt that you were there, although faint as it had been. This was pure nothingness.

Slowly, Obi-Wan turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Empty.

The bed had not even been laid in.

//Aime? Where are you? What has happened to you?// Obi-Wan sent through your shared bond.

And why can't I see you or sense you in the Force? Obi-Wan thought as he stood in the doorway of the empty room.

* * *

----------

A/N: - First I want to apologise if there has been some confusion about the name of one of the characters. Astaal and Astaad are the same character, the correct spelling should be Astaal. Sorry about that.

- "Lithullo nárë nauva cuivë, Phoenix, ambalë ned velca, orta" From the ashes a fire shall be woken, Phoenix, bird of flames, rise

- "Nárë quoro" Fire extinguish/choke

- "E ista ned elyë, Kaala. I lúmë ná telwa elyë ista. Hossërya nar sí rúmala. Pá balanrya ennas ná lá tûr. Ennas ná lá ára an i Republic." He knows of you, Kaala. The hour is later than you think. His forces are already moving. Against his power there can be no victory. There will be no dawn for the Republic.

- "Lá mai inyë gar ainat equë os." Not if I have anything to say about it.

- Warriors, Seers, and Healers, the three main categories of powers.

- Warriors have offensive/defensive powers, small manipulations of air, water and earth, ex: create mists, small tornadoes, small lightning strikes, change soil consistencies.

- Seers, are those blessed with visions and foresight, ranging from hazzy and confusing to perfectly clear.

- Healers, well are healers, they use spells as well as have extensive knowledge of healing herbs and modern medicines.

- Aven is a made up planet, like Vaguenbrea.

- Ragoon-VI is in the SW Universe in the Core, but for my AU I'm placing it in the outer Mid Rim region. It is also a protected planet.

- The following is completely AU: Ragoon-VI is an anomaly, meaning the Force signature of the system in which it is in is cloaked. Only once in the system can you sense it in the Force. Also there is an optical illusion that makes it seem as though there is nothing beyond the asteroid field that encircles the system. Once past the asteroid field, the system comes into view. Its native fauna can also mask their Force signatures. Which makes Ragoon-VI a perfect training planet for the Jedi. A small community of humans reside on the planet, they are reclusionist, and have no contact with the outside world. Other than having helped in the hand-over of the system to Jedi administration. The Jedi discovered it by accident, when 28 000 years ago, two Jedi were being chased and searching for refuge.

- Cithrons are a plains animal that needs wide open space to live. When placed in a confined area they go mad.

----------


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

Italic are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness**

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

**Chapter 11**

"_Swords are no more use here."_

_- LOTR-FOTR -_

* * *

Anakin was brutally woken up from a wonderful dream. Disoriented and sensing no danger, he grumbled at his Master for waking him and turned onto his side, drifting back to sleep. 

"Anakin! Wake up!" Obi-Wan said again, throwing a pillow at him.

"But it's still dark out." Anakin replied, pushing the pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

Obi-Wan was quickly dressing, and checking his instrument belt. But Anakin still did not move.

"Now! Aime is gone."

The statement in itself did not alarm, nor surprised Anakin. You had a tendency to wander off without leaving a note, off on your mysterious quests. But there was something in Obi-Wan's voice that made him jump up and become fully awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anakin said, worry in his voice.

"I can't sense her. I can't see her, I can't sense her." Obi-Wan replied with great worry.

"Maybe sh-" Anakin began to say.

"At _all_." Obi-Wan cut him off, fear flashing for an instant in his eyes.

Anakin quickly began dressing. You had the ability to shield yourself in the Force, to shield your presence, your light to the point were, to any Force-user who could not physically see you, you were invisible. All Force-users, except one, Obi-Wan. The bond you two shared, meant that Obi-Wan could always sense you, see you. Even if it was the faintest signature, he could find you. This connection also meant he was the only one who could get into your head. And so you had managed to find a way to block him out. Having someone that could hear your every thought and feeling at anytime, had not appealed to you at all. But when you blocked Obi-Wan, he usually either simply hit a wall, letting him know you simply did not want to be disturbed. Or he would meet nothingness, hiding from him, meaning you were up to something you weren't supposed to or off on your quests. But even when Obi-Wan met nothingness, beyond it he could sense a vagueness of consciousness. Enough to be able to find you, if he concentrated. And Obi-Wan was getting good at finding you, even when you shielded and blocked him. But this, what he was sensing now, what he was _not_ sensing now, scared him. There was nothing in the Force to follow. And he was struggling with himself not to jump to any conclusions, he didn't have enough information yet.

As quiet as the Jedi had tried to be in their hurry, Tarino had woken nonetheless.

It was still dark when Anakin rushed back across the square towards the approaching forms that were Obi-Wan and Tarino.

"Her tracks lead to the Forest, then they vanish. You don't think the wolf..." Anakin said.

"We don't know anything yet, Anakin. Let's not jump to conclusions." Obi-Wan replied, trying to reassure Anakin as much as himself.

"Yes, Master."

The three of them continued to walk to the edge of the Sacred Forest, then stopped.

"Good luck Master Kenobi. I dearly hope you find your Padawan well." Tarino said, turning to the Jedi Master.

"She's a tough kid." Obi-Wan replied, remembering the many times you had returned to the Jedi Temple dirty and grimy, having evaded yet another bounty hunter.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in a gesture of goodbye, then turned to face the Forest and entered into its darkness. Anakin only a few steps behind. Tarino only lingered a few moments before turning on his heels and returning to the village.

* * *

It was past midday by the time Obi-Wan decided to finally stop. Since they had stepped into the Sacred Forest, Obi-Wan had kept them at a steady pace, only pausing momentarily in the hopes of finding a trace of your trail and catch up with you. Although the sun was high in the sky, few rays penetrated to the Forest floor, giving it an eerie and gloomy feel. From the moment they had stepped into the Forest, the Jedi had sensed a malevolence in the air, the Forest was watching them. The air was closed inside, and at times it seemed the Forest was closing in on them. 

"Tell me you know where we're going, Master." Anakin asked, again, as he slumped on a nearby rock.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Obi-Wan replied as he sat down, finally answering the question Anakin had first asked several hours ago.

"Great. For all we know we're going in the wrong direction." Anakin said, exasperation in his voice.

"No, we are going in the right direction, Padawan."

"But you just..." A confused Anakin said.

"Haven't you noticed that the further in we go, the gloomier the Forest becomes?"

"Yes. But that could mean anything, Master."

"And, the less I am able to _sense_ you."

Why hadn't he noticed _that_? He realised then that he had been too focus on the watching Forest. And scolded himself for that.

"I'm starting to believe this is why I can't sense Aime." Obi-Wan continued.

"You think she knows what's going on, Master?"

"Oh, I _know_ she knows what's going on, or at the very least she's figuring it out."

"I knew it! That little fein." Anakin exclaimed, as he suddenly stood up.

"Calm down Anakin. It is true, like always, she knew more than she told. But, I don't think she knew exactly what was going on, at least not when we landed."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember her reaction when Tarino first told us of the wolf?"

"Yes, of course I do, Master."

"And?"

"It suggested that something was wrong, something she wasn't expecting to find."

Obi-Wan suddenly stood up, bringing his lightsaber to his hand, but not igniting it. Anakin following suit. Raising a finger, Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin to be quiet.

//I don't sense anything.// Anakin sent his Master over the bond they shared.

//Something is approaching. Be ready// Obi-Wan replied.

The two Jedi stood at the ready, senses opened. Amidst the sounds of the Forest, they could hear it approach, although they could sense nothing. Whatever 'it' was, it wasn't making any efforts to disguise its approach. A humming sound, quickly followed by another, cut through the Forest noises. The blue blades gave the surrounding Forest an even more surreal feel. It was close now, but neither Jedi could see it yet, as bushes stood between it and them. And then, it emerged. Obi-Wan immediately deactivated his lightsaber.

"There you are! We have a problem. We need to get back to Avnor, Merdin's dead. We _have_ to stop Mardu from becoming the new leader." You told the two surprised Jedi as you were already beginning to turn and leave.

"Where have you been? And what are you talking about?" Obi-Wan demanded, not moving from his place.

"Long story. No time. Come on!" You replied, urgency in your voice.

But neither Obi-Wan not Anakin moved.

"Fine. I'll explain what I can on the way. Now come on!" You stated, before bolting back into the Forest.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at eachother, rolled their eyes, and bolted after you.

"What about the wolf?" Anakin asked as he ran behind you.

"Master Shepporod is not our problem. Mardu is." You answer, jumping over a log.

"_The_ Master Shepporod?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes."

Running through the Forest, you did not stop. As the light began to fade around you, signaling that the sun was setting, you began to run faster. Obi-Wan and Anakin had trouble keeping up with you, you could be damn fast when you wanted to.

The Forest was now dark, and through the branches the light from Merdin's funeral pyre in the main square was becoming visible. The traditional words, resonating in the air. The transfer of leadership ceremony had begun.

The traditional words stopped as the Avenians heard the ruffle of bushes, the tell-tell sound that something was about to emerge from the dark Forest. But before men could grab torches to defend their people from the great wolf, you emerged drenched in sweat, leaves and small twigs in your hair, scrapes on your face. Obi-Wan and Anakin emerging after you, as bedraggled, ligthsabers in hand.

"STOP!!!" You yell.

Running closer to the gathered Avnorians.

"Stop! You must stop! Mardu is not what he seems!!"

Mardu emerged from behind the stunned and confused crowd. As he came to stand in front of them, you stopped dead in your tracks.

"You are too late Kaale. This village is mine" He said smugly, with a shadowy, whispery voice that was not his own.

Raising his hand, and making a fist, Mardu spoke words in a tongue you vaguely recognised. Your eyes grew wide.

* * *

_Edge of the Sacred Forest, middle of the night_

_The sky was clear, the stars and an almost full moon shone tonight. You stood at the edge of the Sacred Forest. The Forest looked even less inviting now than it had in broad daylight. And it was the last place you wanted to go, but you had too. If everything went well though, you would be back before anyone grew worried, thus avoiding questions you couldn't answer, and you would have your answers._

"_It'll a be a walk in the park, so to speak. A very scary park with a big bad wolf that's probably going to try to kill me." You said, trying to convince yourself to enter the Forest. But not doing a very good job of it._

_Taking a deep breath, you stared into the darkness of the Forest._

"_Ok, operation 'This will most likely end badly' is a go. Let's go see the wizard Toto." And you stepped into the Sacred Forest._

_As you did so, you felt your symbol glow under the leather band that crossed your forehead._

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains_

_Master Astaal had taken you aside for a moment, waiting for Master Yoda to disappear down the path. Then he had directed you away, down an opposing path._

"_There is another reason to go to Aven." He had told you._

"_Master?" You had asked suspiciously. Whatever it was couldn't be good, if Master Yoda was being deliberately left out of the loop._

"_What do you know of Master Shepporod?"_

"_Not much. That he was a very powerful Master, but he left the Temple some four hundred years ago. Hasn't been heard from since. Why?" _

"_Do you know why Master Shepporod left?"_

"_Does it have anything to do with why Master Yoda is not part of this conversation?"_

* * *

_Merdin's Home, dining area_

_The meal was now over, and the men had retreated to the living area to continue whatever conversation they were now engaged in. Leaving _you_ behind with the women, to clean up._

_You reached across the table, grabbing another plate._

"_Mardu fancies you." Morgani said._

"_Does he now?" You replied without interest._

"_Yes."_

"_You do not care for him." Frey said, a statement, not a question._

"_No, I don't. Sorry." You answered honestly._

"_He did not always used to be like this." Frey continued, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_What changed?" You asked, with genuine interest._

"_The loss of his father, my son..."_

"_I'm sorry." You told her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Saphira, Kareni, and Morgani took their stacks of plates into the kitchen._

"_Do not be, child. It was not of your making. Mardu... It is the little things. We have always known he would sit on the council one day, maybe even lead it. He has always been dedicated to Aven and its people, our Sacred Forest. Although he could be quite stubborn at times." Frey continued._

"_And now?"_

_Frey glanced towards the kitchen and the living area, as though making sure that she would not be overheard._

"_Mardu has grown ambitious, even arrogant. And without his father's guidance... I fear he will lead us... astray. All this talk of reaching beyond our world. It will destroy Aven." She told you quietly._

"_Is there anything you can do?" You whispered back._

"_Nothing. Mardu has many supporters, more now since my son's death. ... Although it does not show, my husband is very ill. And when he dies, the council will have no other choice but to elect my grand-son as our new leader."_

_You picked up your stack of plates, as well as Frey's, and began to step away from the table. The old woman put a hand on your arm to stop you._

"_I believe that those who were claimed were not chosen at random. But for what purpose, I do not know." She said, her eyes boring into yours._

"_Do not pay attention to my grand-mother. They are but ramblings of an old woman." Came the voice of Morgani, as she came back into the dinning area._

"_Do not disrespect your elders Morgani! I may be old, but I am no fool. There is more at work here that is apparent." The old woman told her grand-daughter._

_Morgani took the plates from your hands, rolling her eyes._

"_The great wolf is no demon. It is but an animal. And the Jedi will rid us of it. Then all will be well again." Morgani retorted._

"_And what will happen once the great wolf is no more, and Avenians continue to vanish? An old fool you will not think of me then." Frey said, grabbing the plates from Morgani's hands and heading for the kitchen._

_Morgani sighed, threw her hands up and rolled her eyes, then followed into the kitchen._

_The table was finally cleared. Frey and yourself were straitening the chairs, while the others were in the kitchen._

"_Listen child. The great wolf only tries to protect us, from a greater evil. I know this in my heart. He would never harm any of us."_

"_You've seen the wolf."_

"_Yes. Long ago, as a child. He is not evil. You must help him."_

"_That's why I'm here."_

_Frey smiled, relieved._

"_But the others, they do not know."_

"_No, they don't."_

_Frey nodded, seemingly understanding._

* * *

_Sacred Forest, before dawn_

_Not entirely sure of where to start looking, you had simply began walking. Deeper and deeper into the Forest._

_It was just before dawn when you had decided to stop and sit for a moment. You had been following an increase in dark energy, for lack of a better word. This dark energy felt like a fog that grew thicker the deeper you walked into it. You hoped that you would reach its focal point soon, as a headache was beginning to creep up, and you could now barely sense the Forest around you. And you had long ago stopped sensing Obi-Wan. _

_The deeper you went into the Forest, the darker it became, the more it closed in on you. You took out the crystal necklace from underneath your shirt, and it began to glow. The white light physically pushing the darkness away, creating a bubble of light around you. Your growing headache subsiding a little._

"_You should not have come." Came the low husky voice from behind you._

_You did not startle at the voice. Amidst the dark fog, you had felt his light. If nothing else you let out a small sigh of relief. He had not fallen._

_The great grey wolf came to stand beside you. Neither of you turned to look at eachother, instead continuing to look ahead at the Forest._

"_I need your help." You replied._

"_I cannot do what you ask of me, Padawan."_

"_Why?"_

"_I turned away from that path a long time ago." The former Jedi Master's voice was deeper, a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_I know what happened between you and Master Yoda, Master Shepporod."_

"_Somethings are better left undisturbed."_

"_It's been four hundred years."_

"_Yet it still feels like only yesterday. Save your words Padawan, you cannot change my mind. This is my exile, my choice. Return to your Master."_

"_One last thought, Master. You say you've turned your back from that path. I say you lie. This boogyman routine you've got going on, scarring the Avenians into staying out of the Forest suggests otherwise. You're trying to protect them from something, but what exactly I'm not sure." You said, finally turning to look at him, trying to draw an answer from his reaction._

_Shepporod did not turned to meet your eyes, but instead continued to look ahead. Then slowly, he began moving away._

"_There is something you must see."_

* * *

"You are too late Kaale. This village is mine" He said smugly, with a shadowy, whispery voice that was not his own.

Raising his hand, and making a fist, Mardu spoke words in a tongue you vaguely recognised.

Your eyes grew wide. And before you could put up a defense, you were thrown to the side into the air, landing extremely hard twenty feet away. As you hit the ground face down, the wind was blown out of your lungs, and your world turned pitch black. The veil of unconsciousness sweeping over you.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, igniting their lightsabers, lunged at Mardu. But a few words on his part and a movement of his hand, sent them flying into the air, away from you.

A few courageous, or stupid, villagers took burning logs from the funeral pyre and attempted to attack Mardu with them. But their fate was the same as yours. And the villagers, realising running would serve nothing, as Mardu was, by their laws, their rightful leader, retreated to the edge of the main square. To look on fearfully and hopefully at the four beings still in the square. The fate of the entire planet riding on the outcome of this fight.

Mardu stood by the funeral pyre. You laid unconscious to his far right. Obi-Wan and Anakin on his left, dazed and scrambling to their feet, lightsabers ignited.

To Mardu, Obi-Wan and Anakin were no threat, only an annoyance that could be easily removed. But a Kaale, now that was a problem. And a stronger one than that pathetic wolf, he sensed. It would be best if he dispensed with you before you woke.

You moan slightly, as you begin your slow climb back to consciousness, and you begin to feel the pain through your body. Mardu began moving towards you, speaking his words of power as he lifted his hand.

Obi-Wan and Anakin Forced jumped towards you. Mardu caught the movement from the corner of his eye, and was forced to unleash the dark energy meant for you onto the leaping Jedi. In mid leap, they hit an invisible wall that not only threw them back, but also left them writhing in pain from thousands of electrical shocks as they hit the ground. A cloud of oppressing darkness fell upon them as well. Clouding their senses from the Force, blurring their attempts to connect with its familiar light and warmth.

You became more and more aware of the pounding in your head, and the pain in your body. Disoriented, and confused as to why you felt this way, you tried to clear your mind. Opening your eyes, you wondered who was standing against the fire, a dark figure in front of the orange flames, who was now coming your way. And why Obi-Wan and Anakin were some twenty feet away, seemingly in pain. And what were those strange words floating in the air? Realisation set in, but the tendrils of unconsciousness still tugged at your mind, and you could not formulate a clear spell. The words simply not falling together properly. And as Mardu's wave was unleashed, you buried your head beneath your arms, and prepared for the onslaught.

Buried under your arms, you heard a deep voice, barely louder than a whisper, like a light breeze, washed over you. And the wave of dark energy never came. Hearing a crashing electrical shrieking sound, you peered out from under your arms. An arc of shimmering symbols were visible on the ground before you. Looking up, you saw the dark electricity being splattered in a brilliant show of light across a shimmering barrier. The light show ended, the symbols shimmered into nothingness.

You had not done this, at least you didn't think so. And as an answer to the question that would follow, a large grey wolf landed between Mardu and yourself.

"Are you planning on saving the Avenians while lying on your stomach?" Came the low husky voice of Shepporod.

"Nice of you to show up." You reply, as you scramble back onto your feet.

"I have made no decision yet, Padawan." Shepporod growled.

"I think you already have."

Shepporod glanced at you. His eyes unreadable.

"You are right. I have." He said, then pounced towards Mardu.

Mardu's voice, in its evil tongue, resonated in the clearing like a growing thunder. Amidst this growing storm, Shepporod's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I call upon the power of lightning - crash."

Continuous dark electric energy streaming from Mardu's hand, and pure white lightning emanating from Shepporod's body, met in a resounding crash. The struggle began.

Mardu was much stronger than Shepporod, and the strain was becoming painfully obvious on the great wolf's face as he lost more and more ground.

"You should have finished me then great wolf." Mardu told him, before continuing in his dark tongue.

And a burst of dark energy pulsed through Mardu's attack. Shepporod's attack faltered and ceased as he was electrocuted by the remnants of Mardu's attack. Leaving the great wolf barely able to stand.

Again Mardu raised his hand and shouted words of power in the dark tongue.

"Inyë yellonna i balan ned élë, atalantëa."

Your lightning crashed into the unprepared Mardu, throwing him back writhing in pain. Stopping him from unleashing his deadly energy onto Shepporod.

As Mardu's concentration faltered, the veil of dark energy that had fallen on Obi-Wan and Anakin, lifted. Immediately standing up straighter, lightsaber at the ready.

Mardu regained his composure and surveyed the scene. Obi-Wan and Anakin to his left, lightsabers ignited and fully immersed in the Force. In front of him, a battered, but still standing Shepporod. To his right, you, the Kaale that spoke the ancient magical tongue.

Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't fools, they knew that this fight was beyond their abilities to win. There were forces at play they didn't understand. But they were Jedi, and they stood their ground, ready to follow your lead. Mardu didn't seem to think they were important, as his gaze focused on you and Shepporod. The three of you eyed eachother, waiting for the other to make a move. Like one of those show downs in those old western movies. You could he twangy music playing in your head, as both your arms and Mardu's hung loosely at your sides. But unlike those old westerns, it would not be the fastest drawn gun that would win this show down, but the fastest drawn spell. And so in your head, you scrambled to form a short, yet powerful spell.

Mardu made the first move, and began his spell. Shepporod began his. You were about to begin yours, when you stopped. Something in Mardu's demeanor was off. You quickly changed tactics. Raising your hand, you began drawing a circle in the air.

"Cálë, inyë can le tecë: Yára calina, mando sina ulca anta an elyë." You said.

As your arm moved, on the ground symbols of light appeared. Mardu wheeled around on his heels to face the watching villagers. He unleashed his dark energy, but it only crashed on the light shield you were raising around him and yourself.

Unlike Shepporod's shield, yours did not dissipate after Mardu's attack ceased. Your shield was meant to keep evil in, unlike Shepporod's which was only to block his attack. Nonetheless, your shield would not keep Mardu indefinitely, for you neither had the time, nor was it practical to engrave your spell into the ground, making it permanent.

Mardu wheeled around to face you once more. Hatred and anger burning in his eyes. He raised his hand, you raised yours, words resonated in the air.

Obi-Wan and Anakin ran to the shield, stopping before the invisible shield.. The shimmering writing on the ground, the only indication that a barrier existed and was active. A shimmer of light ran through the shield as Obi-Wan cautiously touched it, his hand passing through. Retreating his hand, Obi-Wan was about to step through, when a voice behind him made him stop.

"No Master Jedi. This is her task, her test. If she cannot defeat this shadow, then we have no hope for the future."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the great grey wolf puzzled. What the hell was he talking about? And decided that it didn't matter, when you landed on the ground at the far end of the shield, having been thrown by Mardu. You struggled to get back onto your feet.

"WATCH OUT!!" Anakin yelled, just as Mardu's dark electricity unleashed.

You rolled out of the electrical bolt's path. On your back, you raised your hand, unleashing an electrical retaliation.

"Master, we _must_ do something!" Anakin said, with urgency and increasing worry.

"This is beyond your ability young Padawan. You would only get in the way." Shepporod said calmly.

"Then you do something!" Anakin threw back angrily.

"There is nothing more I can do, I am not as young and strong as I used to. I too would be more a hindrance than a help." Shepporod replied.

Of course Shepporod was right. Even if they stepped though the shield, they wouldn't last long. But more importantly, if Mardu didn't kill them immediately, he would be able to use them against you. Anakin stared back at the battle, frustrated at his inability to do anything.

Your attack faltered, and you were pushed back into the air. Landing a few paces away from Obi-Wan. You were covered in sweat and dirt, a series of cuts on your cheek from being thrown to the ground. Your body screaming from the pains of being electrocuted and thrown repeatedly, and the exhaustion from using so much power was setting in.

"Argh..."

Mardu, who was still in his original place, began to walk towards you. A triumphant smug smile on his face.

Obi-Wan took another step closer to the shield, you were getting your ass kicked. Shepporod placed a paw on Obi-Wan's leg, making him look down at the grey wolf. Obi-Wan met Shepporod's sympathetic eyes, he to hating his helplessness.

"The power _is_ within her. She must unleash it on her own. You cannot help her." Shepporod said in his low husky voice.

"That is where you are wrong."

Obi-Wan bent down by the shield.

"Get up Aime."

You struggled to get up on your arms, only to collapse back down in pain.

"Argh... I can't..."

"Yes you can. Now get UP!" Obi-Wan's voice resonated not only in your ears, but through the bond.

Through your bond, Obi-Wan sent a wave of soothing energy that dulled the edges of the pain and energized your tired body. Slowly and painfully you make it to your knees. And with a deep breath, you get up onto your feet.

"Have you not had enough, little Kaale?" Came Mardu's mocking voice.

"Inyë yellonna i balan ned élë, atalantëa." Was your reply.

And a stream of white electricity flowed through your hands. But it did not reach its target. Instead it met Mardu's dark electricity, the two colliding in a resounding crash.

"Arghh!" you let out, as you struggled to not loose ground to Mardu.

But slowly, Mardu's magic gained over yours.

"I can't... hold him..." You said, desperation in your voice.

"You can do this Aime. I know you can." Came Obi-Wan's confident and reassuring voice.

"He's too strong!!"

"Padawan! You have the strength." //Padawan. Close your eyes.// Obi-Wan's voice soft and calm in your head.

//Close your eyes.// He repeated.

Reluctantly, you did as your Master said, while you still continued to struggle against Mardu's attack.

//Good. Now think of clear blue skies. The sun's warm rays on your skin. Soft green grass. The sweet smell of flowers drifting on the light breeze.//

//Clear blue skies...// You pictured the scene, a calmness washing over you.

//Now focus on your power.//

Following your Master's instruction, you reached into yourself.

//You can beat him Padawan. You have the strength. Unlock it.//

After lingering a moment, Obi-Wan withdrew from the bond. You opened your eyes, now calmed and centered. And with a burst of strength, sent a powerful wave through your stream of lightning. And for the first time, Mardu was thrown back. Standing up straighter, you stretched out with your senses, opening yourself to everything. Time slowed in the familiar fashion you had come to know when calling upon the Ancient power, and began casting a spell. Suddenly time and space froze. And for the briefest of moments, all the ages of that world flashed before you. Gathering light to you, from not only everything around you, but also from everything that had once been, that would be. Time, past, present and future converging into this point, you. The moment passed, as time and space slowly began moving again, you continued to gather light to you.

The Jedi and villagers had to shield their eyes, as you began to glow as brightly as the sun. Mardu attacked with every dark energy he possessed, steady streams of dark energy heading towards you. Words formed in your mind, muttering them you raised your hand.

"Calina morniëllo níra orta, rúna nauva i harya."

The power that was unleashed blasted through Mardu's dark energy as though it was not even there. Passing through him like a wave. As it did, the Shadow was caught, held by an invisible hand, separating it from Mardu.

As the wave of power dissipated, Mardu's limp body collapsed to the ground, leaving an anthropomorphic dark Shadow standing. The Shadow had no face, yet you could feel its icy cold stare on you.

"Your pathetic hold on me will not last. And when I am free, you will suffer greatly." A bone chilling voice said.

"I don't think so."

"Do you not know death when you see it? No Kaale can destroy me." It said in its bone chilling dark voice.

"That may be. But I am not Kaale." You reply, raising your hand to the leather band that crossed your forehead, pulling it off.

Your symbol glowed brightly, casting its light around you. If the Shadow had had eyes, they would have grown wide then.

"I am Kaala."

The Shadow struggled in its invisible hold with angry cries. Raising your hand once more you made a fist.

"Calina morniëllo níra orta, rúma sina huinë cenedillonya."

Your symbol glowed brighter. You opened your fist, and from within the Shadow beams of light pierced through. At first only a few rays pierced through the Shadow, then more and larger ones escaped. The Shadow struggled and screamed in anger, like a demon doused in holy water. And with a final ray of light, the Shadow was no more. Its final scream echoing in the air. The light emanating from your forehead faded into the night with the Shadow's last angry scream.

You suddenly felt drained. Unable to keep yourself up, your knees buckled and you fell to the ground. Rolling onto your back, you panted heavily as you stared at the clear night sky with its almost full moon and sparkling stars. In this moment you couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. A smile danced on your face. I did it. I actually did it. You though, as a laugh escaped your lips.

Obi-Wan and Anakin ran to your side.

"Aime, that was wizard!" Anakin said, relieved and grinning.

"Wizard?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow at Anakin.

The last time he had heard Anakin use that expression, his Padawan had been a boy.

"Mardu?" You asked, suddenly worried.

Obi-Wan looked towards the lying form some paces away. Shepporod placed a paw on his chest, then met Obi-Wan's gaze and nodded.

"He lives." Obi-Wan replied, looking back at you.

"Thank god." Relief flooding over you, as you closed your eyes.

"Are you alright Padawan?" Obi-Wan said, surveying you with the Force. Pleased that you were not blocking him.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lie here for a while..." You replied, opening your eyes, a smile on your face.

Padawan. Obi-Wan, your Master, had called you Padawan. Overwhelming joy washed over you, and for the first time in a very long time, you felt you belonged. Closing your eyes, in this perfect moment, you intended to let your exhaustion overtake you. Padded footsteps stopped near you.

"Should I tell the villagers in the Temple that you are unavailable to free them?" Came the great wolfs husky voice.

"Temple. Villagers. Right." You replied, opening your eyes and sitting up.

"Villagers? Temple?" Obi-Wan asked you as he helped you stand up.

Shepporod lowered himself slightly, indicating to you that you should get on.

"Old Temple. Missing villagers in Temple. Very long story." You say as you scramble onto Shepporod's back. Barely on, the great wolf leaps towards the Forest, almost throwing you off.

"Whoa! We'll be right back!" You yelled before disappearing into the Forest.

"Never a straight answer." Obi-Wan said, shacking his head before turning towards Mardu.

Obi-Wan and Anakin came to Mardu's side.

"Let's take him to the village."

Obi-Wan crouched down and picked up Mardu, then turned towards the village. The villagers, who had watched from the edge of the square, cautiously came forward. Awestruck and fearstruck at the awesome display of power they had just witnessed.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains_

"_He's a powerful Kaale, we need him Aime. But it's not going to be easy. Shepporod is not going to want to come back." Master Astaal had said._

"_Even if he learns about Him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_My god, what the hell happened?"_

"_Shepporod and Yoda were once great friends. That is until the day... until the day Shepporod made a decision that had devastating consequences for Master Yoda." Master Astaal had said painfully. _

_This had been painful for Master Astaal to recount, as he had been friends with the two Masters._

"_What kind of consequences?"_

"_Shepporod's decision forced Master Yoda into making the decision that ended the life of Yome and their unborn child."_

"_Oh my god." You had whisper in shock._

"_For the circumstances it was the only choice to make. The life of one Jedi and an unborn child versus the life of hundreds, possibly thousands. ... Neither have spoken to eachother since. That was four hundred years ago."_

* * *

_Sacred Forest, early morning_

_A slight pain had began to grow from your symbol, as you had begun walking up a slight ridge, following Shepporod._

_The pain had suddenly sharpened when you had reached the edge. Looking down into the hollow below, you had understood why. At the centre was an ancient stone Temple, roots emerging from between cracks, vines and moss creeping on and in the ancient blocks. This was the epicenter of the dark energy._

"_The temple acts as a focus point - " Shepporod had begun to say in his deep husky voice._

_Then suddenly, you had heard a scream coming from the Temple._

"_There are people in there!" You had exclaimed in horror, and begun moving towards the edge to descend into the hollow._

"_Wait -"_

_At his words you had suddenly hit a barrier, an instant later it had pushed you back violently. Landing hard on the ground beside Shepporod._

"_... there is a dark-shield." Shepporod finished._

"_Thanks." You had said, slowly getting yourself up._

_Standing, you had straighten a little, you had been sore but nothing had been broken. Looking down at the temple, you had attempted to re-evaluate the situation._

"_What exactly is a dark-shield, Master?"_

_Shepporod had growled slightly at the title you had called him. But had turned to answer you nonetheless._

"_It is a shield that only malevolence can enter or exit."_

"_Sort of like a reverse Circle of Light?" _

"_Yes. But unlike a Circle of Light, it can only be sustained as long as the caster lives." Shepporod had explained._

"_So destroy the Shadow and the shield vanishes."_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok. Who is the Shadow in?"_

"_Why do you ask a question you already know the answer too?"_

"_Confirmation?" You had replied innocently._

_Shepporod had simply looked at you, unimpressed._

"_Right." _

"_You must hurry, there is little time left." The great wolf had told you, seeing you had not moved._

"_Little time left for what? What's going to happen?"_

"_In three days it will be the first moon of the new year."_

"_Ok..."_

"_On Aven, every first moon of the new year, all the leaders of the Avmons and Avlons gather here for a grand council."_

"_Ok, so find a way to purge the darkness before then. Got it."_

"_You still do not understand. It is not only a question of their sacred meeting place being under shadows. But more importantly, who ever leads Avnor, leads the grand council."_

"_That can be a problem."_

_You had suddenly fell quiet. Closing your eyes you had appeared to be listening to something. A voice you only seemed to be hearing, as Shepporod had looked at you intrigued. Your eyes flashing open in alarm._

"_We have another problem. Merdin has died."_

"_Hurry."_

_You wheel on your heels and begin to run away. But stop as you realise Shepporod had not moved._

"_May it be a light to you when all other lights go out." You had whispered, keeping your back to the great wolf._

_A cross within a circle had shimmered underneath the sort hairs of the great wolf's front left leg._

"_By rights I can force you. You owe me your allegiance. But I won't. Those who follow me must chose to, not be forced because someone, long ago, said so. This symbol has to mean something to you. Something worth fighting for. It did once. You can't change what happened, and I need your help to ensure a future. Starting with Aven." You had said quietly, your back still to the former Jedi Master. _

_The great grey wolf had turned away from you._

"_Save the Avenians." He had said in his low husky voice, then had disappeared into the Forest._

_You had sighed sadly, your shoulders dropping a little._

"_Ok. I can do this. I have to do this."_

_You had ran into the Forest._

* * *

The way to the ancient Temple was much faster riding on the back of Shepporod, as the great wolf ran through the Forest. And in no time at all, Shepporod stopped before the main entrance to the Temple. Your symbol screamed with pain, and a headache was settling in with a vengeance. The shield was now lowered, but the dark energy still remained. It permeated the air, like an oppressive fog. You now stood at the epicenter of the dark energy. You had hoped that after defeating the Shadow, at least some of the dark energy would have dissipated with him. Apparently not.

Getting down from Shepporod's back, you stood at the entrance. Screams suddenly pierced through the air.

"I don't understand. With the shield gone, why aren't they coming out?" You said.

* * *

----------

A/N:- Kareni is Tarino's youngest daughter that I forgot to name last chapter.

- "Inyë yellonna i balan ned élë, atalantëa." I call upon the power of lightning, crash.

- "Cálë, inyë can le tecë: Yára calina, mando sina ulca anta an elyë." Light, I bid thee write: Ancient light, keep this evil entrusted to you.

- "Calina morniëllo níra orta, rúna nauva i harya." A light from the darkness shall spring, freed shall be the possessed.

- "Calina morniëllo níra orta, rúma sina huinë cenedillonya." A light from the darkness shall spring, take this shadow from my sight.

----------


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

Italic are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

A/N: So sorry about the delay in updating. My laptop was stolen with my chapters on it, and then life decided to kick in. Anyway. Here is the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness **

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

Chapter 12 

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_(...) you begin to wonder why you came._

_- How to save a life, The Fray-_

* * *

"_I don't understand, with the shield gone, why aren't they coming out?"_

Crossing the threshold into the temple, your symbol screamed in pain. Enough to make you take a hand to it. The headache that had settled soared in intensity, making it hard for you to focus.

"Let's hurry and find these Avenians." You said, your voice echoing off the stone walls.

Through the blinding pain throbbing in your head, your eyes adjusted to the dimness inside the temple. The bright light from your glowing symbol providing the only light in the grand room. Under your shirt you could feel the heat from your now glowing crystal. Although unnecessary, you pulled it out from under your shirt. Its light added to that of your symbol. The extra brightness pushed the bubble of light around you a little farther, pushing the darkness away. The throbbing in your head subsided, slightly.

The room you found yourself in was huge, much larger than the outside would have led you to believe. In between the stones in the walls, ceiling and floor, roots of various sizes had over the millennia made their way through. And it seemed to you that they were moving.

Instinctively you grabbed the forcelance in your right-thigh holster. The familiar tveee of its power up echoed in the grand hall. But the roots movement must have been a play of light and shadow. Since as you looked at the roots more closely, it was obvious that they were not moving. Relaxing a little, you felt the great wolf's eyes on you.

"What?" You ask.

"That weapon will be of no use here."

"All the same, I think I'll hold on to it."

"Why don't you have a lightsaber?" The Jedi Master asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I do." You reply, opening the left side of your long coat to reveal the familiar silver cylinder. "But it's just a training lightsaber. Can't even cut bread with it. Hence…" You add waving your forcelance.

"Yoda's idea I suppose." Shepporod stated.

"The Council's, but he's going along with it, yes."

The Jedi Master shook his head. And you could have sworn you heard him mumble something about their lack of foresight, but you could never prove it.

The great wolf began walking across the hall towards and opening on the opposite side. Taking another look at the immobile roots, you shook your head before following the Jedi Master.

* * *

Back in the village, Obi-Wan had brought the unconscious Mardu back to his late grandfather's home. The entire village had converged onto the home, but after a few words from Obi-Wan and the Council, the villagers had reluctantly returned to their homes. But by the candles burning in the windows, it was obvious no one was sleeping. The Council had then returned to the square to complete Merdin's funerary rites. Once that had been completed, they had returned to the house, and now sat in the kitchen, where Morgani served them tea. In the living are, the still unconscious Mardu laid on the couch, his head on his grandmother's lap. It had been hours, and still he had not awoken. 

Emotions were high in the village, and in particular in the house. Where the current 'leaders' of the village pondered their fate, as they tried to understand what exactly had just happened, and why had it happened to them. The emotions were rolling off the Avenians like a waterfall, and adding to his own anxieties, were becoming too much for Obi-Wan. Closing the front door behind him, Obi-Wan sat down on the steps. It was still night out. The stars and an almost full moon still shone. His eyes immediately fell on the gloomy Forest. He had stopped sensing you hours ago, and he could only hope you were alright.

"_Should I tell the villagers in the temple that you are unavailable to free them?"_

"_Temple. Villagers. Right."_

At the thought of the wolf Master, Obi-Wan's heart clenched. Was this the reason you had been sent here? To find this lost Jedi, and convince him to become your Master? Force knows he knew more about your power than he did, and seemed to know what was really going on. Shepporod knew more about you than he did, your own Master. It would make sense. But Obi-Wan refused to acknowledge the point. No, they would not take you away from him, not after everything you had all been through. Not after all the headway you had both made. Obi-Wan had just truly accepted you as his Padawan. You were _his_ Padawan, no one else's. The Jedi Master was surprised at the strength of his feelings towards you. Yet he felt nothing less for Anakin. This possessiveness was not very Jedi of him, but Obi-Wan didn't care. Let the Council try and take either one of you away from him.

Despite all this though, Obi-Wan wished you would trust him enough to open up to him. Something was going on, something big. He could feel it. But most of all he could see its effect on you. You hid it well, very well. But your eyes could betray you at times. And Obi-Wan had a very distinct feeling that 'Kaale' and 'Kaala' were not ranks in the ancient Order of the Whills, as Master and Padawan were in the Jedi Order. That you may not even be Whills at all. And the Shadow? The thought of it shook Obi-Wan to the core. There was something out there that could manipulate the world as you could, and that could be more powerful than you. What chance would the Jedi have against something like that? For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan felt very small and powerless.

And what about Anakin? The Chosen One, what did all this mean for him? For the Prophecy he was supposed to fulfill? He had no answers for all the questions he knew were running through his Padawan's mind. If only he had some answers. But as much as he wanted to know what was going on, something deep inside him told him he really didn't want to know. For once he knew, he could never go back. That ignorance was truly bliss.

Obi-Wan rubbed his tired eyes. He wished Mardu would wake up already, maybe he would be able to answer questions you wouldn't. Yes, why was Mardu not awake yet? Did it have anything to do with this mysterious temple and missing Avenians? The reason the shadow hadn't lifted over the Forest at the Shadow's death? Obi-Wan wished someone would give him some answers. He could meditate, but he was too preoccupied. Besides he had already tried earlier without success.

Obi-Wan heard the door open behind him, and turned to see Anakin come out. Anakin came to sit beside his Master, handing him a steaming cut of tea.

"Thank you Padawan." Obi-Wan said as he took the cup.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin look worryingly at the Forest. He placed a comforting hand on the back of his Padawan's neck.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is fine. If Aime can handle bounty hunters, and that… thing, she can certainly handle whatever is in that Forest." Obi-Wan said, trying to comfort himself as much as Anakin.

"I know, it's just…."

"Besides, Master Shepporod is with her."

"_We_._You_. Should be out there with her." Anakin said angrily.

"I know Padawan. It's easy to risk your own life, and a lot harder to let those you care for take chances with theirs. You will learn that one of the hardest things in life is to know when to do nothing. It's easy to trust in ones own abilities. It's a lot harder to trust another's. We're not all powerful and we can't do everything, Anakin. That is why the Force gives us different abilities."

"We should be…" Anakin said, trying to let his resentment go.

"It's not pleasant is it, to be confronted by your own limitations. By the knowledge that the Universe isn't what you thought it was. Having to re-examine every belief and assumption."

"No."

"It's normal to be confused and frustrated, Padawan."

"It's just I didn't expect to be doing this again so soon."

"I know, Padawan, I know."

Silence fell between the Master and Padawan as their eyes turned towards the Forest once more. Obi-Wan was beginning to realise why Master Yoda insisted on your silence. The Order has already been through a re-evaluation of its beliefs after you had appeared out of nowhere from the past. Being Whills had smoothed the edges of that process. But what if you proved not to be Whills? If there proved to be truly darker and stronger forces than the Shadow in this galaxy. If it, they, were truly allied with the Sith as your vision had foretold. What then? What then?

"Master…"

"Mmm?"

"What now?" Anakin asked, his question echoing Obi-Wan's.

"We trust in the Force, Anakin. As we've always done."

* * *

It was hard to tell exactly how much time had passed in the darkness entrenched temple. You had no doubt though that hours had passed. The bowels of the ancient temple had proven to be a maze of narrow corridors and identical small chambers. All empty of Avenians. 

The oppressive fog of dark energy, other than giving you the headache of the millennium, was smothering any light the lifeforce of the Avenians might have emitted. Which would have under different circumstances, have lead you straight to them. And so the great wolf and yourself had been going around in circles, for what seemed like an eternity. And the roots that permeated the temple were getting creepier. You shook your head. You had to find the Avenians soon, you were beginning to loose your mind. Roots, get creepier. Really, come on!

The ceiling in this particular corridor seemed to have been pierced through by more roots than the others you had walked through. Somehow this seemed odd to you, for as per your reckoning you were probably at the centre of the temple. There should be fewer roots here, no?

You turned the corner into a much wider corridor, at the end of which a strange glow emanated from within what looked to be a large chamber, the brightness illuminating the corridor. A malignant light, full of malice and fear. You could almost taste the evilness permeating the air.

Your symbol glowed brighter, as if in defense from the strange light. And the pain skyrocketed, enough to make you cry out and reach for your forehead. The crystal hanging around your neck grew brighter as well. And its increased heat, an almost burning heat, seeped through your shirt.

If darkness could glow, this is what it would look like. You were close now. This had to be the epicenter of the dark energy.

You looked at Master Shepporod, he to seemed to be feeling some pain, the symbol on his leg shimmering. The great wolf met your pained filled eyes, and nodding to each other, you both cautiously walked towards the chamber.

Crossing the threshold into the chamber, the evil light grew brighter, blinding you. As the light faded, you found yourself in a forest of dead trees. Grey clouds covered the sky, a light breeze blew through the leafless trees, making them crick and crack as they swayed. No birds flew or chirped, no animals rustled. The forest was completely devoid of life, the silence deafening.

"No. No. No. Not again…" You mumbled to yourself, as you suppressed the panic rising within you.

No, the Universe _wouldn't_ be that cruel.

"Master Shepporod?!" You called out, your voice echoing amongst the dead trees. "Master Shepporod?! Anybody?!"

The cracking of the swaying trees, the only response.

"Ok… Don't panic. Maybe it's just a vision. Yes a vision. That's what this is, a vision." You tell yourself, trying to convince yourself that you haven't just traveled through time again. That you hadn't just lost everything again.

You were doing a rather good job at convincing yourself and suppressing the panic and dread that was welling up inside you. Except for the fact that this didn't feel like any vision you had ever had. That this place was very much entrenched in the here and now.

Turning around, again, and again, and again. Seeing only dead trees and more dead trees, you begin to loose the battle within you. And tears began filling your eyes, as the reality of your situation crashed over you.

"No… no… … no… NO!!!!" You scream at the empty forest, tears streaming down your face, falling to your knees. "… no…."

Images of Obi-Wan, of Anakin, of Yoda, of Aastaal, and Yoland flashed through your mind. Of Artoo and Threepio, of Dex and all your friends. Of Coruscant and the Temple, of the Enterprise. All, flooded your mind. The floodwaters of sorrow and despair threaten to drown you. Life was not fair, but this was damn right cruel. Hadn't you lost enough already? How many times would you have to loose everything before the Universe acknowledged you had paid enough? And why you? What had you done to deserve such punishment?

Breathing was becoming difficult as you began to drown in your sorrow, hiccuping between the streams of tears flowing down your cheeks. Bending forward, you rested your forehead on the lifeless ground, taking your tears to the soil. As the pain ripped through your very soul.

A gust of wind blew over you then, causing you to straighten and look around at the empty forest. It blew once more, and you could hear a voice being carried upon it.

"You are still within the temple, Aime. It is an illusion." Came the low husky voice.

"Master Shepporod?!" You say as you jump to your feet.

"Fight it." The voice said, as it faded with the dying wind.

Leaving you alone once more.

"MASTER SHEPPOROD!?!"

But there was no more answer. Could it be? Could this really be just an illusion? Overwhelming joy and relief welled up in you at the hope. Wiping your face, and regaining your composure, you looked around the forest once more. This time really looking at the forest, with your senses opened, searching for a clue out of this illusion.

Suddenly a large shadow fell over you, and you heard the sound of heavy feet fall behind you. Forcelance already in hand, you slowly turn around. Only to freeze in terror as you meet eight hungry eyes and mouth-claws dripping with saliva as they move back and forth, clicking as they do so. The monster in front of you has a head the size of a dishwasher, and behind it a body the size of an SUV with sporadic hairs peppering its leathery black body. Holding it up, eight hairy black legs the size of small trees. Without words spoken, you can hear the malicious, hungry thoughts of the giant spider before you.

It suddenly made a horrible hissing sound, jolting you from your terror-induced state. Raising your forcelance, you fired a few shots into its head, wheeled around, and ran like a bat out of hell. The giant spider's screeching squeal echoing in the dead forest. Pushed by fear you kept running long after the echoes of the spider's death screams had died away. The ground beneath had begun to rise slightly as you kept running, and as you reached the top of the ridge you stopped dead in your tracks.

"No…" You say, as your breath catches in your throat.

This wasn't a vision or an illusion. This was one of your nightmares.

The valley below was a barren wasteland, mirrored by a dark cloudy sky. The threat of rain imminent, as lightning flashed in the clouds and thunder rumbled in the valley. The stench of copper and rotting things filled your nostrils. Below, hundreds of beings, most of them human, chained or in cages, huddling together in fear. Piles of rotting bodies littered the valley, flies and buzzards picking at the discarded leftovers. Small animals fighting over fleshy pieces of bones.

Amongst this, orcs and spiders walked, splashing through the streams and puddles of blood and mud, as they dragged their next victims of their feast. Screams and pleas, echoing through the valley.

Some were luckier than others. Being ripped and torn apart by the bloodthirsty orcs, their suffering short-lived compared to the unfortunate ones that were being cocooned by the spiders. To be enjoyed at a later time.

There was nothing you could do for them. There were just too many of them. The orcs and spiders would have you before you even got close enough to the nearest captives.

You heard them before you saw them. Voices you would recognise anywhere. They weren't quite in the middle of the valley, but far enough nonetheless. Obi-Wan had been chosen, and the orcs were struggling to get him out of the cage they had locked him and Anakin in. Amidst all the voices and noises in the valley, you could hear theirs clearly. As Anakin called out for Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan struggled with the orcs.

Without even blinking, you ran down into the valley, shooting orcs and spiders as you went.

"MASTER!!! MASTER!!!" You yelled in between firing and hitting orcs.

More and more orcs appeared between you and your Master, as they all converged on you. Slowing you down considerably, as you now had to extend your forcelance and fight in close combat.

"MASTER!!!" Desperation evident in your cry.

"AIME!!!" Obi-Wan replies, as he finally finds you in the mass of beings in the valley. Hope and fear flashing in his eyes.

Hearing your name gives you a boost of energy, and you begin to fight harder. But you were no longer moving forward, although the bodies of dead orcs began to pile up. Yet more and more kept coming. You watched in horror as your Master was struck behind the head and went down.

The sky roared, and in a crash of thunder and lightning, the heavens opened up, and the deluge came down.

"MASTER!!!!!!!" Your scream echoing in the valley.

But before you could do anything, you felt something hit your back and wrap itself around you, locking your arms to your side. Yanking you off your feet, as it dragged you backwards. As you hit the ground, and the blood soaked mud flew into the air, you loose the grip on your forcelance, dropping it in a puddle of mixing blood and rain. The sticky restraints continued to drag you through the poring rain and blood soaked soil. You manage to twist around and see your captor. The cottage size spider, with its leathery black skin shining under the poring rain, had caught you in its web. And was slowly, but surely, dragging you to its hungry mouth. Covered in mud, blood, and drenched to the core, you struggled like a demon in holy water in your restraints. But to no avail. You tried to dig your heels in the ground, but the drenched soil couldn't keep your footing, as you kept slipping and slipping.

A gust of wind swept through the valley just then.

"It is only an illusion." Said the low husky voice being carried on the wind.

Closing your eyes, you focused on those words. Just an illusion. Just an illusion. This isn't real. This isn't real. You chanted to yourself, as you continued to slide in the mud closer and closer to the hungry mouth.

But when you opened your eyes, you were within inches of the spider's mouth-claws. You could feel its breath on you, smell the decaying flesh in its mouth, its saliva dripping on you.

"It's not real! IT"S NOT REAL!" You repeated, trying desperately to find a way out.

And then it came to you. The words forming in your mind.

"Inyë yellonna YáRRRAAAARRGGHHH!!!!" You yell, as you feel the spider's mouth-claw dig itself into your side.

Warm, wet blood, spilling down your side, staining your already soaked and muddied clothes.

"INYË YELLONNA YÁRA BALAN, TEGI CÁLË ANA MORNIË!!!!"

* * *

Silence had fallen between the Master and Padawan, as both were lost in their thoughts. 

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Do you think -" Anakin began to say, then suddenly stood up, as both Jedi turned towards the Sacred Forest. "Did you feel that?" The Padawan asked, turning to his Master.

"Yes."

A powerful wave of light had exploded in the Force, sweeping through the Forest. The dark, gloomy, and hostile fog lifted from the Forest. Transforming it into a peaceful and inviting place.

The Avenians must have felt the wave, as doors suddenly opened and Avenians came out, looking towards the Sacred Forest. Relief and joy rolled off of the villagers, as they embraced each other. The shadow that had smothered their beloved Forest, had lifted.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Everything was going to be alright. Master and Padawan smiled as the first rays of the sun poured over the trees.

There was a commotion inside, just as Obi-Wan was about to open the door, it flew open to reveal Morgani in the doorway.

"Mardu is awake!"

The Jedi entered the living area to find Mardu sitting up, his head buried in his hands. His grandmother rubbing her hand on his back reassuringly. The council members crowding the living area. Mardu looked up at the new comers, before reburying his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. If Obi-Wan hadn't witnessed last night's events, he would of thought Mardu had partaken in too much of the local brew, and was now feeling the effects.

"Argh… what happened?" Mardu said, still rubbing his temples.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Obi-Wan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I emmm… I… I don't know…"

"What is the last thing you remember?" The Jedi Master asked.

"Emm… my father and I were leaving for…-" Mardu's head suddenly shot up, as he scanned the room frantically. "My father? Where is my father?"

* * *

You moan slightly, as you begin your slow climb back to consciousness. More and more aware of the pounding in your head. This pounding however, very different from the headache you had suffered since entering the temple. A headache you'd learn to associate with when you'd exhausted your power. 

You feel trapped, confused as to why you can't move. Opening your eyes doesn't help, as you find yourself in a dark room. A few fade rays of white light emanating from somewhere around your chest. Your brain registers that you are lying down on a stone cold floor. A flash of fear runs through your body, gripping itself in the fabric of your soul, refusing to let go. You shut your eyes.

_Flash. A dark, cold, damp rocky room. Flash. The lock turns. Flash. Fear. The taste of blood in your mouth. _

"_You must know by now, that there is no hope."_

Your breath has quickened, you're breathing too fast. Panic is setting in. NO! You _can't_ be back here. They _can't_ be coming for you, to drag you before Him. It _can't _be.

Get a hold of yourself! You need to clear your head and think. And get out of these restraints.

You take a few deep breaths. Your heartbeat begins to slow, slowly returning to normal. It is only then that you register that something hard and crackly is wrapped around your whole upper body, locking your arms to your body. Suddenly, a sharp pain screams in your side. And it hits you, the spiders! A flash of panic runs through you once more. Panic mixed with relief, relief that you are not back in His dungeon.

But something was not quite right. This room didn't smell of rotten decaying things for one. Odd for a spider's den. Second, you distinctively remember the spider's mouth-claw burry itself in your side. The searing pain, the hot, wet liquid flowing down your side. Then why weren't you feeling the crusty, sticky feel of dried blood between your body and clothes? Why weren't your restraints aggravating the pain in your side? Why weren't you cold from the rain?

"Because none of it was real." The familiar low husky voice answered.

"Master Shepporod?"

Opening your eyes again, you let them adjust to the low light emanating from your chest. Which you now realise is your crystal's light peering through your restraints. Your symbol however, was silent and dark. Fine time to stop glowing, you thought.

"Where are we?"

"In the same room we entered together." The great wolf answered.

"We're still in the temple?"

"Indeed."

Your restraints crick and crack as you wiggle in them, trying to free yourself.

"Are these roots?" You ask.

"Yes, they are. But they seemed to have died." Came an unknown male's voice.

"Master Shepporod. Did we find the Avenians?"

"Yes." At least a dozen voices answered.

"Ok. Problem one solved."

"One and two, actually." The great wolf corrected.

"One _and_ two?"

"It appears that you have managed to exorcised the temple. Quite impressive. There may be hope for you yet."

"Thank you, Master. I think."

"Emm. If you two don't mind. Do either of you happen to have a plan to get us down from here?" An Avenian asked.

Your eyes had finished adjusting to the dimness in the room. And for the first time, you noticed that all around the room, some twenty or so Avenians were attached to the wall, cocooned in roots. Master Shepporod amongst them. Looking at your feet, you follow the dead roots with your eyes, to an empty spot on the wall, a shiver going down your spine.

You wiggle in your restraints, trying to stretch your left hand to your thigh.

"Do you have enough power to free us?" Shepporod asked.

"No. You?"

"No. Unfortunately I am not as young as I used to be, I do not recover as quickly anymore." The great wolf admitted.

"We're all going to die in here!" An Avenian woman exclaimed.

"No we're not. Just give me a second here." You reply.

You can almost grab the forcelance in your left thigh holster. Thankful that you always carried two of them.

"What are you up to?"

You finally grab your second forcelance.

"Got it."

"Got what?" An Avenian asked.

You don't bother to reply, letting the familiar tveee of your forcelance's power up answer for you. Flipping the weapon in your hand, you point it as precisely as you can towards the dead roots across your chest. Closing your eyes, and turning your head away, you fire a couple shots. The flashes illuminating the room, momentarily blinding everyone, as their groans and complaints echoing in the room tell you. Probably should have warned them, you think as an afterthought. The roots loosen instantly. Now able to sit up, you quickly remove the dead roots from around you. As they fall to the ground, the light from your crystal floods the room, illuminating everything.

Getting up, you stagger, the pounding in your head resounding, having gotten up too fast. You wait a moment for the pain to subside. Scanning the room, you quickly locate the forcelance you had dropped when the spiders, no, the roots, had grabbed you. Walking across the room, you bend down slowly, so not to aggravate your headache, and pick it up. A few more steps and you find yourself before the great wolf and Jedi Master cocooned to the wall. Taking aim, you prepare to fire.

"And you said we wouldn't need them in here."

"Mmf." The great wolf grimaced.

* * *

"Where is my father?!" Mardu demanded as he stood up. His level of distress rising as the level of awkwardness in the room rose. 

"Father is dead, Mardu." Morgani answered.

"What? No! He can't be! We were getting ready for a hunt. We were discussing Soltri's new harvest cart…"

"Mardu." Frey gently said.

Mardu turned to his grandmother, and saw the truth in her eyes, then looked back at his sister. As realisation set in, he slowly sat back down.

"How? When?"

"You and your father left for the hunt. About a week later, you came running out of the Sacred Forest, bloodied and ragged. You said a great wolf had attacked you and your father. That you barely made it back alive. That the beast had taken your father." Frey calmly explained to her grandson.

"Hunting parties were immediately sent out into the Sacred Forest. But we found no trace of either your father or the wolf." Onni, an elderly councilman said.

"Shortly after, a cloud of malice fell upon the Sacred Forest, and Avnorians began disappearing in the Sacred Forest." Kesta, a councilwoman added.

"We suspect that it is during your hunt, that the Shadow possessed you. And that the great wolf was trying to prevent it." Onni finished.

Obi-Wan took a step closer towards Mardu.

"Do you remember anything about that?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Mardu asked defensively.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

"They are Jedi, Mardu. Master Kenobi's second apprentice is in the Sacred Forest with the great wolf." Morgani added.

"Kaala…" Mardu said, his eyes going distant for a moment.

"No. Aime." Morgani corrected.

But the Jedi and Mardu ignored her.

"Mardu?" Obi-Wan asked with great interest.

"Kaala… it is not her name… it is what she is."

"What do you mean, 'what she is'?" Anakin asked, beating his Master to the question.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I just remember… fear."

"Fear?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes fear. It is only a feeling. But when I try to remember your apprentice. I remember fear. But not my fear." Mardu tried to explain.

"The Shadow was afraid of her?" The Jedi Master asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Mardu tried to emphasize.

"Do you know why?"

"No… I don't remember. But I do remember it was terrified of the idea of Kaala. I hope that helps you Master Jedi."

"Unfortunately it only makes things even more unclear." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I am sorry."

Obi-Wan shook his head lightly, dismissing it. It was not Mardu's fault none of this made sense.

Frey then stood up and turned to her grandson.

"You should rest now. We can continue this later." She said with finality. No one dared to argue, although little had been answered.

Frey led Mardu out of the living area to the second floor. Leaving the Jedi and council members to ponder over what they had learned.

So it had feared you. Was that good news or bad news? Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

After freeing all the Avenians, Master Shepporod and yourself led them out of the temple. As you walked the maze of corridors and chambers, you noticed that all the roots were now dead. 

Since the Avenians had wanted to get as far away from the temple as quickly as possible, you hadn't stopped to rest until you had reached a small creek. The women and few children gathered some roots and berries, while the men disappeared amongst the trees to catch small game.

Grateful for the rest, you were about to plop down under a tree and try to catch some sleep. You were exhausted. It had been over two days since you had slept, and the battle with the Shadow and the temple had exhausted your power. Your stomach was also growling, you couldn't remember the last time you had eaten. But you needed to know something first. So you walked up to where the great wolf was lying, and sat down.

"You are wondering what happened in the temple."

"Yes. It was so real." You reply, taking an unconscious hand to your side.

"It is supposed to. The Shadows feed on fear and pain. The more intense the emotions…"

"The more power they get."

"Exactly. The evil used the roots to absorb the emotions of its captors, the temple then serving as a focusing point for the Shadow."

"How does it know what to show you?"

"You're going to find that evil is very perceptive to peoples fears and pains. And it plays and feeds on them, without remorse. In this particular case, make them 'reality'." Shepporod explained calmly.

"But what if they really do come true? What if I'm not strong enough? A lot of people will suffer and die."

"What if you are strong enough?" The great wolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

But that didn't comfort you at all. Shepporod raised his head and looked directly at you.

"Listen Padawan. Yes, the Enemy is powerful. And yes, for the moment He has the advantage. But we have you. And _do not_ underestimate your power. As long as you draw breath, we still have hope."

"We? Does that mean you will be coming back with us?"

"Get some rest. We still have far to go."

"Yes Master."

You get up, knowing that you will not get anything more out of the great wolf. You settle yourself down under a tree. Although you have much on your mind, you nonetheless fall quickly asleep.

An Avenian man in his mid-50s came to sit beside the Jedi Master, as the great wolf watched you sleep.

"She cam here for you, did she not?"

"Yes."

"You will be returning with her then?"

"Yes."

"It was inevitable old friend. You belong amongst the stars."

The wolf rested his head on his legs and said nothing. Simply continuing to look at your sleeping form.

"She is so young."

"Yes."

"Time must have grown dark indeed."

"Yes. Yes they have."

* * *

Mardu came down, cleaned and refreshed. But his mind was distant. After some time, he spoke. 

"I'm starting to remember things. Pictures and feelings. None of them making much sense… but one thing is for certain. The entire time that… thing was within me, I was aware… I could see myself speak and act, but I had no control… I could do nothing."

He turned to face his sister with barely controlled tears in his eyes.

"I am _so_sorry Morgani."

"Mardu?" She said, taking a step towards her brother.

"The great wolf did not kill father… I did."

* * *

You woke up to see two bright purple eyes staring at you. 

"AH!" You yelled, as you jumped backwards, only to hit the tree behind you. "OW!"

The little girl sitting in front of you giggled. Once you're done rubbing your head, she hands you a bowl of light porridge.

"Thank you."

"What is that symbol on your forehead?" She asks bluntly with all the curiosity of an eleven year old.

"What?"

"That symbol, on your forehead."

A little confused, you look down into your bowl of light porridge to look at yourself in the reflection. And there it was. Instinctively you take your hand to it, and rub. The silvery symbol shimmered slightly. You frown before returning your attention to the little girl.

"What's your name?"

"Balea, daughter of Tarino."

You look at her with a start, then smirk. You look over her shoulder to the woman you had noticed Balea traveling with.

"Balea, that is a beautiful name. And that is your mother?"

Balea turned around and followed your line of sight.

"Yes. Her name is Admey."

"Well, Balea. That symbol is the symbol of my planet, Earth."

"Earth? That is the name of your planet?" She asked incrudebly.

"Yes. Not very original is it." You reply with a half smile.

"No."

"It get's better. We call our sun, Sun. Our moon, Moon. And our solar system, wait for it, Solar System." You say in mock excitement.

"Wow. Your people sound boring."

You laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it does make us sound rather boring. But at least we don't call our galaxy 'Galactic Republic'." Pointing out the current galaxy's lack of imagination.

"What do you call it then?"

"The Milky Way. Because of the way it looks in the night sky."

"Milky Way. I like that. Maybe your people are not that boring."

You smirk.

"We call our sun Av, after our god Avni, the Light Giver. Av is Avni's home. And our moon Va, after our goddess Vani, the Time Keeper. And Aven is the home of the goddess Avei, The Mother. Avni reminds us of when to eat, when to wake up and go to bed, and gives us our teachings. Vani reminds us when to plant and sow our crops, when the ritual hunts begin, and when the councils are, and when to tend to the gods."

Balea continued to tell you about Avei, Avni and Vani, and of their homes. And you told Balea of many of the gods of some of Earth's more ancient and new cultures. By Balea's wide-eyed expression you concluded that maybe Earthling's weren't all that boring after all.

* * *

Shepporod looked on. He had gone to wake you. But little Balea had beaten him to the punch. And so he had retreated a little and watched. 

So much rested on your shoulder. He understood your fears, and he hadn't done a very good job at trying to aleive them. The truth is, that he hadn't really tried at all, because that would of meant getting invested. And he couldn't do that, his own fears and regrets wouldn't let him. But how could he put his regrets ahead of the galaxy's fate?

The grey wolf sighed, as the memory of that day flashed in his mind. The day he made a decision that would change everything.

He had spent his life training to be a Jedi. It was all he had ever known. And watching you and Balea, reminded Shepporod of all those years he had spent at his Master's side. As a Knight, the Council had expected great things of him. And he had only disappointed them all.

Shepporod didn't understand why you had come here for him. You already had the likes of Yoda and Astaal by your side. And Obi-Wan, even though it was obvious the young Jedi Master didn't really know what was really going on, there was a hidden strength in him. And the other Padawan. The Force was unusually strong with him. The Chosen One perhaps?

All this only brought Shepporod back to why bother with him? But in the end, it really didn't matter. He may not be worthy to be a Jedi, but he was Kaale by birth. Just as you were Kaala by birth. You hadn't wanted this, and you were far from certain that you would be strong enough, but you fought nonetheless.

The grey wolf sighed. An oath flowed in his veins, an oath made long before either you or him had been born. But an oath nonetheless. By that alone he was bound to follow you.

"_By rights I can force you. You owe me your allegiance."_

But you didn't want rank fillers. You wanted people that believed in the fight.

"_Those who follow me must chose to, not be forced because someone, long ago, said so. This symbol has to mean something to you. Something worth fighting for. It did once."_

Your voice echoed in the grey wolf's head. Shepporod sighed once more.

"I need your help" 

But it still didn't make going back any easier.

* * *

The Avenian council and its new leader were deep in discussion in the square. There was much to discuss before Mardu left that night for the Aven Grand Council in the Sacred Forest. With everything there was to discuss, Mardu had no time to be anxious about going back to the temple. 

The rest of the village tried to keep busy with their daily routines, but they were anxious for answers and explanations. Answers and explanations that may very well have to wait until their new leader came back from the Grand Council.

Obi-Wan had taken Anakin out of the anxiety charged village for some training exercises. There was no sense in simply sitting around and waiting. As the Jedi had left the village, they had gathered quite a group of young followers. The children curious as to what the mysterious outlanders were up to. They had lost many observers when the Jedi had begun doing katas after katas, boredom getting the best of them. But when the sparring had begun, the awe and excitement had grown in the small crowd of patient children.

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped, forcing Anakin to stop as well. The disappointed voices echoing Anakin's feelings, he was just beginning to gain ground on his Master. But Obi-Wan's gaze was distant. When Obi-Wan finally turned to face his Padawan, a smile and relief shone on his face.

"What does Aime say?" Anakin asked.

"Let's get back to the village."

As they turned towards the village Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back, passing on his relief to his Padawan.

"Your improving, I just might have to star working harder." Obi-Wan said with a smile, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

The children following, asking a million and one questions about their cool swords.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time you all reached the edge of the Forest. In between the trees you could begin to see the open space of the plains, and the houses of Avnor. 

The Avenians began to walk faster, as the excitement of returning home to their families grew. They had of course been apprised about Mardu and the Shadow during your previous rest stop, but Shepporod and yourself were nonetheless worried about how they would react to seeing him again.

Just as much as the Avenians were speeding up, you were slowing down. As a mixture of dread and anticipation filled you. Anticipation at seeing that Obi-Wan and Anakin were truly alright. Dread at the questions that would be asked, questions you couldn't answer.

No. No more of this. No more secrets, and half-truths.

Sensing the storm within you, Master Shepporod came to stand beside you.

"Your Master does not know." The great wolf said, a statement, not a question.

"No."

"May I suggest you wait until you are in the bowels of the Temple before you tell them everything. Where no unwanted ears can drop an eaves."

You look down at the grey wolf in surprise, but he did not look up at you, simply quickening his step.

"Yes Master." You say, before speeding up.

* * *

The villagers gathered in the square anxiously. As soon as Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned to the village, the Jedi Master had advised the Avnorian council of the imminent return of their missing family members. 

All were anxious, but none more than Mardu. How would his former captives react to him? The majority of the Avnorians held no grudge towards Mardu, but some did and would for some time. He had been possessed by something very powerful, and was as much a victim of the Shadow as those that had been taken. But would they see it that way? Mardu certainly didn't. He felt responsible for everything the Shadow had done while in his body, that he hadn't tried hard enough to fight it. This was something Mardu would spend the rest of his life trying to resolve within himself.

Anxiousness didn't escape the Jedi either. Anxious to see how you were, and dreading the awkward moment when Obi-Wan would either ask or imply for explanations, and you would become quiet and find your hands very interesting. Master and Padawan released their anxiety into the Force, and waited.

Shadows began to emerge between the trees, and the familiar bustling of approaching beings began to be heard. A few moments later, figures emerged, and shouts of joy echoed in the square. As mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons embraced each other.

The mass of Avenians suddenly quieted down and parted as three figures walked through. The great wolf and an Avenian man in his mid-50s walked towards the new leader and his family. While the other walked towards the Jedi.

The great wolf and the Avenian man came to a stop in front of the Avnorian leader. Both men staring at each other.

It was a beautiful day, the sun's rays bathed the Sacred Forest with its light. A small breeze blew through the leaves. The birds were singing, small animals bustling, insects buzzing. Two hunters had stopped by a small creek, after having tracked their prey here. Taking aim, the younger one was about to release his arrow, when a movement caught the corner of his eye. Looking back at his prey, it had disappeared. A bush to his side rustled, turning his attention to it, AAAHHHH!!

_The older hunter hearing the cry, rushed to his companions aid. But found no one. Sensing something behind him, he slowly turned. Fear flashed in his old eyes, as it lunged at him. After hitting the ground, the old hunter didn't remember much, other than a howling and a growl, as something large and grey took his son from off of him._

"Father."

"My son."

The two men embraced each other, tears flowing from their eyes.

"I'm_so_ sorry father. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. This was not of your making."

Marcan extended a hand to his daughter, and pulled her into the embrace.

Having seen Obi-Wan and Anakin standing in the square, you had let out the breath you had been holding. And relief flooded you. As you walk closer, tears began to cloud your vision, and you walked faster. Practically jumping into your Master's arms, as the tears fell down your cheeks. Loosing control of your emotions.

Obi-Wan had been shocked at your appearance, although it looked as though you had cleaned yourself up a bit. You looked terrible, exhaustion written on your every feature. He had seen the tears fill in your eyes and spill onto your cheeks. He recognised the tears, they were the same being shed everywhere in the square. Tears of those that had thought they would never see their loved ones again. Obi-Wan had uncrossed his arms, and opened them, as you practically jumped into them. He closed his arms around you as you held onto him with a death grip.

"It's all right Padawan. I'm alright. Anakin is alright." He told you, as he sent you comforting waves in the Force.

"I… I thought… I though I lost you… I saw you fall… they came down on you….I couldn't get to you…" You manage to get out in between the floods of tears.

"Aime. Padawan. Nothing happened to us since you've left. We've been here all this time."

But you didn't loosen your grip, and the tears didn't let up.

"It happened again… I was alone… all alone…"

Obi-Wan pulled himself away from you, using his arms to loosen the hold you had on him. Taking your hands in his, you looked down at them, a few tears falling and rolling down them.

"Aime… look at me."

But you kept staring at your hands in Obi-Wan's through water filled eyes, as images of the dead forest and the valley flashed through your mind.

Obi-Wan let go of your hands and placed his on the sides of your head. Forcing you to look at him. Anakin had moved closer, and rubbed your back, as he too tried to comfort you.

"I don't know what happened in there. But nothing happened to us. Whatever it was, it wasn't real." Obi-Wan said with as much conviction as he could convey. Trying to drive the point home.

"I know… it was all an illusion… it was to make him stronger…I know that… but it was so real, Master." You manage to say.

Obi-Wan's words, Anakin's silent gesture, and your own mind managed to rein in your emotions. Taking a step back, forcing Obi-Wan to drop his hands, you wipe your tears away with your dirty sleeve. Only to leave a streak of dirt on your face, to the amusement of Anakin.

"What?" You ask him.

"You've… you've now have dirt on your face."

Smirking, you wipe your cheek with your fingers. Only smudging it more.

"Now?"

"Much better." Anakin replied, trying to hide his smile.

"Nerfball." You say as you slap him in the arm.

"Fossil." He replies with a wide smile.

The two of you began laughing, Obi-Wan smiled, placing his hands on both your shoulders. And for a moment everything was perfect. And then the moment passed, the laughter died, the smiles faded, silence became awkward. You looked down at your feet, as Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at you.

"Master…" You say, still not looking up.

"Don't. Do not say anything. You can't tell us, we know." Obi-Wan said, and to your surprise without reproach, only with calm acceptance.

Your head shot up in surprise to look at your Master. For a moment at a loss for words. Oh sure, now he gets all accepting of the situation.

"Actually, Master, I was going to say… once we reach the Temple, if you still want to know. I'll tell you, tell you both. Everything."

It was Obi-Wan and Anakin's turn to be shocked and at a loss for words.

"Oh." Obi-Wan finally manages. "But what about what Master Yoda said?" He points out.

"A- I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. B- I can't do this anymore, it's just too hard."

"If you're sure." Obi-Wan says.

"I am."

"In the meantime."

Obi-Wan pulled out a leather band.

"You might want this." He finishes, handing it to you.

Reaching for it, your Master pulls back slightly, and with a stern look.

"Try not to loose it again."

"Yes Master."

"By the way, isn't it suppose to, you know, disappear when you're not, you know…" Anakin asked, pointing at the silvery symbol on your forehead."

"It will never again disappear." Came the low husky response.

The three of you turn to face the great wolf, as he took another step closer. Looking up at you.

"Remove all doubts from your mind, for now you can never go back. Ready or not, you can no longer escape your destiny."

"Neither can you."

* * *

The sun had just set, and Marcan and Mardu stood before the Sacred Forest. Marcan handed his son the lantern. 

"Now listen son. You must put your fears, misgivings and guilt aside. Our people need you. I know you will make us proud. Make me proud." Marcan said and placed a proud hand on his son's shoulder. "You are a good man my son. Remember that."

Soft padded footfalls came to a stop beside the two Avenians, two yellow eyes reflected by the lantern looked up.

"We must go." The great wolf said, and began to walk into the Forest.

Marcan embraced his son, and wished him luck. Taking a deep breath, the new leader of Avnor stepped into the Sacred Forest for the Grand Council of Aven.

* * *

---------- 

A/N: Inyë yellonna Yára Balan, tegi cálë ana mornië I call upon the Ancient Power, bring light to the darkness.

----------


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating T

Italic are flashbacks

//...// telepathic conversation

* * *

**A Light against the Growing Darkness **

Part I- THE LAST EARTHLING

Chapter 13 

_Somewhere there's a river, looking for a stream_

_Somewhere there's a dreamer, looking for a dream_

_Somewhere there's a drifter, trying to find his way_

_Somewhere someone's waiting, to hear somebody say_

_I believe in you_

_-Believe in You, A. Marshall-_

* * *

A few days had passed, and Mardu had returned from a successful Grand Council. For the service the Jedi, and you in particular, had done for Aven, Mardu had invited you all to stay for the Remembrance Celebration. The Remembrance Celebration brought many of the neighbouring Avmon nomadic tribes to Avnor for a few days. During which Avmons and Avlons renewed their ties to each other and to the Sacred Forest, and remembered all those that came before them. 

The village was bustling with activity in preparation for the celebration, and tribes began arriving and setting up camp around the village.

Obi-Wan walked among the village, looking for something, someone. Someone, that once again, had shut him out.

"What can you possibly be up to now?" The Jedi Master mumbled to himself, as he tried once more to reach you.

He only met a wall.

"You worry too much Master Kenobi." Came a low husky voice from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned at the voice and saw the one person he wasn't sure he wanted to see. And bit down on several snippy replies. The great wolf took another step towards the Jedi.

"Master Shepporod." Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

"I suppose I will have to get use to that." The lost Master replied.

"You are returning with us then." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell between the two Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan's thoughts flashing through his suitability to be your Master in the face of others like the wolf Master. Shepporod's thoughts flashing through what he thought the Jedi thought of him, a disgrace to the Order. Obi-Wan was first to break the silence.

"Master." Obi-Wan said as he bowed and began to move away.

"Master Kenobi." Shepporod called.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned around to face the grey wolf, crossing his arms in his cloak and waiting.

"Master Kenobi, I wondered if I could speak to you about your Padawan."

There it was. The moment Obi-Wan had been dreading. Would he not even wait until you had all returned to the Temple to try and take you from him?

"I am not trying to take your Padawan from you, Master Kenobi." The great wolf said, as though reading the young Jedi Master's thoughts. "I would never dream of it."

A flash of anger flew through Obi-Wan. What was he saying, that you weren't worth his time? You weren't good enough for him? Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his anger into the Force. Shepporod hid a smirk at the young Master's resentment at the perceived slander.

"What is on your mind Master?" Obi-Wan asked, a little more sharply than he intended too.

"I meant no offence Master Kenobi. I have nothing but the greatest respect for her. Her task is not an easy one, and I do not envy her position. That said. I know she plans to tell you her secrets. And when she does, you will wonder even more why you have been chosen to be her Master. Especially when there are others that would appear to be better suited for the task."

Obi-Wan said nothing, and kept his gaze on the grey wolf.

"You underestimate your value Master Kenobi. You must understand that you are the only choice possible. You must push all doubts aside. The Force has brought you together for a reason. You have a hidden strength, and both the Chosen One and the One will need you before the end."  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips

But Master Shepporod simply turned around and walked away.

"Like I said Master Kenobi, you worry too much."

* * *

Mardu stood in a field outside the village. This field was different from the others, no grains or grasses grew in this one. Instead it was filled with bushed covered with little white flowers, of various sizes. The sun was high in the sky, and Mardu's body cast a shadow over a medium sized bush. The newly disturbed soil around its base, the only indication that it had been planted recently. 

The Ever-there bush, as it was called, was an amazing plant. Resistant to draught and floods, extreme heat and cold, resistant to plant diseases, and its little white flowers that looked like stars bloomed year round. The bush stood out sharply on the brown toned plains with its dark green foliage and bright white flowers. It was thus no surprise then that the Avenians had chosen it to mark the graves of their ancestors.

When an Avenian died, whether he be an Avlon or Avmon, after dusk a branch from the father's bush was cut and planted. The ashes from the funeral pyre were gathered and taken to the Remembrance field. The branch was planter, and the ashes scattered in the wind over the plains. The funeral procession then left the field, and no one was to come near the field until dawn. For it was believed that the caretaker spirits of the Sacred Forest came to tend the newly planted bush and take the soul back into the Forest with them. It was also believed that these spirits should not be seen by mortal eyes. For if they were, the bush would die and the soul would be lost forever.

According to Avenian legend, the Sacred Forest had sprung from one single Ever-there bush. In the days of old, when all Avenians roamed the plains that covered the entire continent, and the gods were more present in the world; a young god created the first Ever-there bush for his sister. When his beloved sister, the goddess Metsä, died at the hands of her husband, the god Stäjä, mourning his sister's death, took his powers and fashioned a bush in her honour. Stäjä made the bush a dark green, in memory of Metsä's deep green eyes and hair. And in the foliage, placed white flowers that resembled stars, like the stars in his sister's hair. The young god planted his creation over the grave of his beloved sister. When he returned the next day, the bush had grown into a full-grown tree.

Every year, on the anniversary Metsä's death, her brother planted a new bush or plant, so she would never be alone. And so, as the years passed, the small cluster of bushes and trees began to shape themselves into a forest. A forest, at the centre of which stood Metsä's Ever-there tree. At the very centre of the Sacred Forest today, stands a very large and ancient tree with dark green leaves and white little flowers that bloom year-round. And the Avenians believe, that Metsä's spirit inhabits this tree.

A second shadow came to fall over the small Ever-there bush, beside Mardu's shadow. Mardu didn't look up, and his companion waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I was awake for all of it. I couldn't stop it. I watched myself slowly poison my grandfather, and kidnap my own people and placing them in that place. … What does that say about me?"

"That you were possessed by a strong evil." You answer him.

"I should have been able to do something… I should have…"

"(sigh) Mardu. Listen to me. We're dealing with forces like nothing this galaxy has seen in many millennia, if not longer. They've bidden their time, amassing their power, and they're intent on winning. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"You? You saved me. I owe you everything. How can any of this be your fault?"

You took a deep breath and looked ahead, before turning back to Mardu.

"Because, me… my 'kind', others that have powers like mine, we should have protected you and we didn't. It's our job to fight these things, protect the galaxy from them, and we failed."

"Shepporod did his best, and he bought you critical time until your arrival…"

"You don't understand Mardu. I didn't come here to fight the Shadow. I didn't even know it was here. I came here to recruit Master Shepporod, to bring him back."

"Nonetheless, you came. And Shepporod's actions were crucial in helping you. Shepporod did not fail us. You did not fail us."

"I should have been watching the inner planets of the Outer Rim more closely. None of this should have happened."

"But it did."

You lowered your eyes, finding your feet suddenly very interesting, you deserved this.

"It is a very big galaxy, Aime. And there are only so many of you. You can't be everywhere. And I have to believe that you go where you are needed most. I _know_ there are worlds out there that are at war with the Shadow's Master Forces, and they need you more than we did. You may not have known what was happening here, but once you did you came through for us. And at the end of the day that's all that matters. Do not blame yourself for what happened here, I don't."

"And neither should you." You finish.

* * *

With the sun setting in the distance, it's final rays hitting the Sacred Forest just so, making the trees glow with little stars, the traditional and ritualistic aspects of the Remembrance Celebration were over. The Celebration was now turning into one giant party. 

You, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Shepporod and some Avenians were sitting by one of the many fires in the field. The Jedi and the Avenians were deep in discussion, sharing folklore and ancient wisdoms. You were listening to one of the Avmons recount the legend of the Unlucky Twins. You laugh and look at your glass of water. At that moment, a breeze blew through the field. Time slowed as you watched the breeze go by. The soft flickering of the flames of the fire as it was tickled by the breeze. The soft rustle of the grass and the soft twirl of dust and ash. A whisper calling you in the distance. You hear the others laughter, but they are like voices in the distance. Slowly you stand up and walk towards the open plain, leaving the fires behind. Leaving the orange glow of the fires, you step into the darkness of the star filled night. A gust of wind brushes your cheek, like the soft touch of a long gone lover. You open yourself to the different threads and voices of this world. The rocks and soil beneath your feet, full of the stories of all those that walked upon them before you. The wind and the grasses whispering to each other, carrying and sharing stories, eager to tell them as they brush through your fingers. The fires behind you, its desire to consume and burn great, it is its nature, but there is no danger. The Forest, old, very old, full of memories, hopes, dreams, sadness, anger. Time and space stood still as the memories of an entire world washed over you, as you felt the ages of this world pass before you.

Obi-Wan had stood up as you had gotten up. But nothing in your demeanour showed distress. He reached out with the Force, feeling you interact with the environment. This was the first time Obi-Wan actually took the time to observe how exactly you interacted with the world around you. And he felt ashamed. Maybe if he had done so earlier, things would have been different.

What Obi-Wan felt, drew a small smile to his lips. Your interaction with the universe was not so different than a Jedi's. Yet it was so very different. Although the Jedi have existed for many millennia, the dialogue between the Jedi and the Force was still new. Both partners still testing the waters of their friendship, still forging new bonds, still having much to prove. But you. As Obi-Wan senses you, he feels an ancient dialogue, one as old as time itself. Both partners greeting each other as old friends, old lovers, rediscovering bonds that were forged long ago.

Obi-Wan began to understand.

* * *

Mardu and Tarino had wanted to escort you back to the spaceport personally. And so the next morning, Mardu, Tarino, Shepporod, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and yourself began the four-day journey back to the Caves of Judgment. 

As the mountain range grew in size as you came closer and closer, you all realised that another three day journey laid ahead of you, before you would finally be on your way home. Secretly hoping there was another way into the spaceport.

But as you all finally reached the entrance to the Caves of Judgement, Anakin finally voiced what Obi-Wan and yourself felt.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Mardu and Tarino tried to look sympathetic.

"It is the only way in and out of the spaceport." Mardu said.

"Besides, you passed the Judgment once, you have nothing to worry about." Tarino added.

"It's not that, but it really smells in there." Anakin replied.

"Considering your room back at the Temple, I'm surprise you still have a sense of smell Padawan." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

The Jedi Master turned to Mardu and Tarino, saying his goodbyes, then entered the cave. Anakin following closely behind, saying something about his room not being that bad. Shepporod said his farewells and entered the cave, leaving you alone with the two Avenians.

You bend down and gave Tarino a big hug, then turned to Mardu, and gave him a hug as well.

"Don't blame yourself for things you had no control over." You tell him.

"Same for you." Mardu replies.

You nod as you stand up. You enter the cave, but stop just beyond the threshold. Looking back one more time at the two Avenians, you nod goodbye before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

You found your Master, Anakin and Shepporod waiting for you. The torches are already lit, as though waiting for you all to begin your journey back.

"Shall we?" Obi-Wan asks.

* * *

The light from the exit could finally be seen. Taking a moment to let your eyes adjust to the light, you continue. After a slight moment of hesitation from all within the cave at the threshold, you all emerged safe and sound. 

"What a wonderful sight!" Anakin exclaimed as he saw the spaceport below.

There were a few shuttles in the spaceport, but nothing even close to the size of the Enterprise.

"Yes, yes Anakin. We'll get you back to technology soon enough." Obi-Wan said, patting his back as he began to walk down the stairs.

Kirju, the spaceport manager, met them at the bottom of the stone stairs. Word had reached him about your great deeds, as he bowed respectfully to you.

It made you uncomfortable, but you managed a smile nonetheless, and slight bow in response.

"Your little droid has been awaiting your return anxiously." Kirju said.

As if on cue, Artoo came rolling out from behind a speeder, whistling and beeping excitingly.

"It would seem your ship and your droid do not quite get along." He added, smirking.

It made you smile, as you patted Artoo's dome, reassuring him that you were back and not going anywhere. Artoo's excited beeping and whistling was not only for you, as he then turned to Anakin, who in turn focused all his attention on the little droid.

This whole little scene was reminiscent of that of a child that had been left at his weird aunt's home while his parents were away, and at the parents return, had come rushing out to greet them. Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face, hiding a smile. The little astromech droid had quite a personality.

Artoo seemed to notice the great wolf, and eyed him suspiciously. But shrugged it off as he caught your reassuring gaze.

Yes, Artoo was quite the little droid, Obi-Wan thought. And made a mental note never to get on its bad side.

Shepporod looked at the droid with interest. They didn't have droids like that when he had been a Jedi. How much things had changed since he had left the Temple all those centuries ago. Shepporod wondered if he would even recognise the galaxy he had once sworn to serve and protect.

"I'm sure you're going to find that much has changed in four hundred years. But you're also going to find that some things never change. Even when a 100 thousand years have passed. Ah the good old days, when everything seemed a lot simpler, clearer, are truly gone." You told the wolf Master, a touch of nostalgia in your voice.

Shepporod looked up at you, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story. I'll explain it to you sometimes."

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Artoo, and Kirju were already on their way to the Enterprise. You motioned for the wolf Master to follow.

As you reached the ramp of your ship, Anakin's anxious face appeared in the entranceway.

"Yes Ani, you can." You said, in a tone reminiscent of a parent acquiescing to a child's wish.

Anakin immediately disappeared, and the sounds of the Enterprises gearing up for flight began.

Turning to Kirju, you said your farewells and walked up the ramp, Shepporod following slowly behind. Mid-ramp the Jedi Master stopped and looked back at the planet that had been his home for the last four centuries. Standing at the top of the ramp you waited, part of you sympathised with the heaviness of leaving your home behind, while another resented the fact that he had a _chance_ to say goodbye. After a moment, the great wolf turned around and walked the remainder of the ramp into the ship. Before bringing up the ramp and shutting the door, you took one last look. One day, when all this madness was over, you would come back here, and disappear.

The hatch secured, you walked into the control room, where Anakin, sitting in the command seat was preparing to lift off, as he mediated between the Enterprise and Artoo. Obi-Wan sat in another of the seats a smirk on his face, leaving the co-pilot seat free for you.

Shepporod climbed onto another free seat and sat down.

"Don't get too comfortable in that chair, Ani, this is a one time deal. It's my ship, remember that."

"Jedi aren't allowed possessions." Anakin retorted.

"Good thing I'm a Kaala then, eh?" You replied.

Shepporod smirked.

"I can't wait for you to explain exactly what _that_ means." Anakin replied, echoing Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"Patience young one, all in due time." You replied.

"Fossil."

"Nerfball."

* * *

The ship was quiet as it sped through hyperspace towards Coruscant. Artoo was at command, making sure all was well. Anakin had long ago disappeared in the engine room, wanting to surround himself with as much technology as possible. You were pretty sure he had fallen asleep down there, your suspicion confirmed as your Master came back into the mess area without the blanket he had left with. The wolf Master had retired for the night a long time ago as well, having much on his mind and much to meditate about. And space travel didn't seem to agree with the great wolf, as it was obvious he preferred solid ground under his feet rather than hull of metal. And so it was now only you and your Master, both of you finding sleep elusive despite your weariness. 

"Well Anakin is sleeping like a baby, although how he is managing that in the position he is currently in…" Obi-Wan said, not bothering to finish his sentence as he waved his hand in the air.

You smiled as you tried to imagine the scene. You would have to go take a look down there later.

Having just boiled water, you pored your Master a cup of tea, and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said, inhaling the sweet sent of the mixture of herbs, before taking a sip. "I have probably told you this before, but you make the best tea in the galaxy. You put even Master Qui-Gon to shame."

You blushed at the compliment, as you shrugged it off. You knew your Master liked your teas, heck you had even converted Anakin to drinking tea. But to be compared, in any way, to your Master's former Master, this was a first. And frankly you weren't sure how to take it.

"It's true. And I'm sorry that I never said so before. I'm sorry for a lot of things, Aime." Obi-Wan said, placing a gentle hand over yours.

"Don't be. I didn't really make it easy for you. You can't expect someone to trust and accept you when you're constantly keeping secrets from them." You pointed out, after all it had been as much your fault as it had been his.

"That is true, but I should have trusted in the Force. And I see now that you had good reasons, whatever those may be."

"But, as my Master you deserved answers, and you were right to demand them."

"But as your friend I should have _trusted_ that you had good reasons. And for that I am sorry."

"We were both placed in a difficult situation."

You brought your cup to your lips and took a sip. Looking into your cup, you sighed, gathering up your courage.

"Master?"

"Mmm?"

"You told me a long time ago, that you would be there to listen, if I ever felt like talking about that day… in the bacta tank…"

"I remember." Obi-Wan said, unconsciously rubbing the back of his head. When you had pushed him out of your mind that time, it had been quite violent. "And that will never change. I'll always be her to listen, Aime."

In the Force came suddenly a blinding light followed by a powerful wave and what sounded like a faint cry, making the Jedi stop in their tracks.

_"Did you feel that Master?" Says Anakin, as they all turn around towards you._

_"Yes I did Padawan."_

_"What was it?"_

_"I don't know, but whatever it was came from Aime's tank." Master Viiko answers as he began to make his way back to you._

_Alarms suddenly went off. Running back to your tank, the Jedi had found the display-lights flashing frantically, and Barriss trying to make heads or tails of the readings. Your vitals had plummeted. You had almost died._

_"That symbol, what is it?"_

_"I don't know Padawan."_

_"What do you think it means Master?"_

_"I am not sure, and that wave in the Force..."_

_Flash. A dark, cold, damp rocky room. Flash. The look turns. Flash. Fear._

"I'm ready to tell you now."

* * *

---------- 

A/N:

Metsä is the Finnish word for forest

Stäjä comes from the Finnish word metsästäjä meaning hunter

----------


End file.
